The Phantom's Princess
by Lyntea
Summary: A murderous koopa with countless disappearances on his hands takes Peach hostage and locks her away from the outside world. She is left at Bowser's nonexistent mercy, and is kept beneath the opera house as punishment for her trespassing. Though her only initial wish was to escape, Peach finds herself attached to the koopalings, and even the phantom of the opera himself. (Slow Burn)
1. The Dark Lands

**Author's Note:** _Hey! Welcome to my newest fanfiction! This story is planned to be very long and detailed! While this is set in the environment of The Phantom of the Opera, the plot is quite different! Also, my interpretation of these characters may be a bit off! I've never written a Mario fanfiction...but just know that Bowser is far more dark in my version of him, and Peach is a bit different, too! I hope you enjoy! This first chapter is a bit slow...but I promise it picks up! Stick with me!_

 _Please review and favorite if you enjoy! Thank you!_

* * *

The clicking of heels and boots echoed throughout the streets of the Darklands as the two humans clumsily made their way down the populated streets. Peach's hands were gently locked in front of her as she patiently followed behind her father.

Koopas and other mysterious creatures were scattered for as far as Peach could see. Well, they were all she _could_ see! Peach and her father were the only humans walking among the population as they awkwardly stumbled through the streets. Occasionally, Peach would have a small Koopa nudge her out of the way, having her release a small apology, which was always met with an annoyed glare in response.

The constant sound of rustling and shoving was as pleasant as the ambiance seemed to get, but the two were somewhat-used to it. It was rather similar to the rushing Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom, if you took out the bitter glares and whispers...and...all the other _negative_ _aspects._

Yet, not all was bad, in Peach's eyes. While most attention seemed...questionable, some stares seemed to radiate admiration and curiosity.

It was clear that humans were not a common occurrence in the Darklands, whether or not that was a good or bad thing. If the glares and whispers weren't enough evidence, the fact that the two seemed to have an invisible bubble around them, repelling any and everyone, was a dead give away.

Peach's father seemed oblivious to the constant negative energy that surrounded the Koopas that avoided the two. Or, at least, he chose to ignore it, as he gazed over his shoulder at his daughter.

"I knew they said we'd feel out-of-place, but can you believe how literal we should have taken that, Peachy?" Her father mumbled with a slight twinkle in his eyes, "Though I'm not quite sure how I feel about it just yet."

Her father's voice called Peach's eyes upwards towards him as she carefully followed the older man. She gently parted her lips to reply, but quickly fumbled her words as she stumbled and nearly fell, a pair of older Goombas casually walking across the rim of her long, plain dress. The couple, too, had to catch their footing as Peach's dress pulled out from under their feet.

Though Peach wasn't at fault, she politely bent down and whispered her apologies to the two elders. Whether the Goombas were hard of hearing, or simply wanted nothing to do with the out-of-place human, she sighed and ignored their lack of reply before dusting off her dress and catching up with her father, who hadn't even noticed he had nearly abandoned his only daughter.

 _It's true_ , Peach silently and cautiously responded to her father's earlier statement, _I suppose we don't necessarily...fit in_.

The Darklands, as a whole, were the polar opposite of the world Peach had grown up in. The weather was of a barely-tolerable heat that made the young lady regret wearing such a long dress. The material was cheap and rather thin, but it still managed to make her feel uncomfortably cramped as she adjusted her collar with a sigh.

The buildings, too, stood out to the young woman. Rather than the polished marble of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's eyes were met with rough, obsidian buildings and dark streets that seemed to absorb the surrounding heat. These buildings fenced in either side of the street and seemed to trap even _more_ heat into the area, nearling suffocating anything that wasn't a Koopa.

The slabs of obsidian housed countless Koopas and were elegantly carved and polished, though somewhat rough. Markings, patterns, and different hues of the dark purple decorated the entrances to the individual buildings. Though dark and intimidating, the architecture had its unique, warm charm.

Suddenly, Peach's father abruptly stopped. With her attention on the large buildings, Peach gently bumped into his back, releasing a gentle "oof," as she wasn't prepared for the sudden pause. However, being so dainty, her father barely budged, let alone noticed, the fact that his daughter's nose had gotten squished on his back.

He beamed. "Here we are," her father stated proudly, though clearly exhausted. He wiped his temple before looking back towards his daughter. He furrowed his brow as he examined his daughter. "Are you alright?"

Peach froze as a slight amount of pigment rushed to her cheeks. She had been rubbing her nose to ease the pain, but quickly lowered her hand before flashing an awkward smile of reassurance.

"A bit squashed, but fine," she gently replied a nonchalant wave of her hand. Peach's smile faded, however, as he clearly didn't care for an answer.

The taller man didn't seem to acknowledge her reply, as his eyes had already focused on the impressive building before them. His hands were on his hips and his chest was puffed in pride as he clutched his instrument's case to his side.

Towering over the two was, indeed, their destination. Word of the Darkland Theatre was spoken of globally, but seeing it in person...Peach was at a loss for words, and even too entranced to notice the countless Koopas shoving past her and dirtying her dress, leaving the theatre in a rush.

The large cathedral upheld the obsidian theme of the surrounding buildings, though pillars and tinted windows decorated its surface. Towers and pillars seemed to reach higher than the two could see, lava and fire providing the only source of light against the dark walls. The distant whisper of instruments playing within its walls beckoned Peach to enter and sing among them, but also brought her back into reality; she had made it.

Awaiting her father's permission to enter, she turned towards him.

"This is all a bit... _intimidating_ ," the girl whispered as she clenched her gloved hands anxiously. She had been taught to only speak when spoken to, but her growing doubt seemed to overlook her lessons. "Are you sure they'll even...consider us, father? We're not exactly-"

He scoffed and interrupted her doubt...she instantly regretted talking out of line.

But Peach had every reason to be doubtful! It had taken the two months to reach the Darklands, and the rumor of an opening in their theater was nothing more than that: a rumor. The idea of two humans with no money to their name, getting hired, was ridiculous!

"With your voice and my technique, they'd be foolish to send us away, Peach." His voice was stern, yet reassuring. "Now, now...Let's go before the sun cooks us alive," he muttered with a loud sigh.

* * *

The large theater was practically encased with lava in some areas, so the two expected to be suffocated by the heat the moment they entered. Yet, they were met with an oddly-cooling sensation as they walked through the large entrance.

The two released their breaths, not realizing they had been holding them. The air was _exactly_ what they needed.

Inside, the obsidian walls were covered in golden patterns that wrapped along several pillars, reaching the high ceiling, which was painted with religious paintings of strange creatures with wings and halos. Peach had to hold back a small giggle at the calm, happy baby Koopas that were painted flying above all the working individuals below, the exact opposite of what expressions were plastered on the employees.

It was clear that this was a wealthy establishment; somewhere Peach and her father clearly didn't belong.

" _Name?_ " A hoarse voice called out, seemingly repeating herself. Peach's eyes shot back down to earth, seeing a small Koopa before the two, a clipboard in hand. She wore a small headband on the top of her head and her face was painted with heavy makeup.

The Koopa cleared her throat, flipping a page, and repeated herself for what seemed to be the third time.

Realizing she had accidentally ignored the Koopa, Peach hastly replied, "Peach!" She spoke a bit too quickly and loudly. A blush covered her cheeks as she locked her hands in front of her, feeling her father's disapproving gaze on her side. "Peach...Peach Toadstool," she corrected quieter, with the classic charm she had been taught to obey.

Pleased with the response, the Koopa released a small, " _Mhm,_ " before scribbling down the names given to her. "Purpose?" She muttered once again, clearly over the fact that she had to manage two people who didn't even seem to be able to afford the clothes on their backs.

This time, Peach's father was eager to answer. He seemed, as usual, oblivious to the fact that the stranger had not looked at the two once, let alone treated them respectfully.

"An opening was announced a month ago!" He tightened his grip on his instrument case, out of both pride and nerves. "My daughter and I-"

"Sorry, _sir,_ but that opportunity passed a few days ago," she interrupted in her monotone voice. She was aware this 'discussion' was a waste of time. "Unless you're here to reserve tickets, _which I highly doubt you can afford_ ," she added quickly before flipping her notes back to the front, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave-"

The Koopa's words cracked before she paused entirely. For the first time, she had looked up from her notes and examined the two. A curious expression spread across her face as she was met with curious gazes from the two before her.

She hadn't expected to be towered over by anything other than Koopas or monsters

"Humans?" She muttered curiously, though still somewhat-monotone. For once, she looked awake and almost a bit...pleased that she had found the two. This was just what she was looking for!

The Koopa fumbled her notes, dropping a few sheets of paper, covered entirely with doodles of rather crude creatures. She didn't seem to care she had dropped her personal work, as she squinted her eyes at the two. This was _far more important._

Peach and her father awkwardly shuffled as the Koopa's reaction brought even more eyes on the two. They had noticed the mostly-negative attention almost immediately, but this... _this,_ was entirely different. Something was off.

"Seems the spot you're here for just opened. Follow me, please." The Koopa turned on her heels and started walking further into the opera house. As Peach and her father stood in shock, the Koopa turned to glare at the two, demanding that the two follow suit.

Nervously, Peach and her father quickly followed the smaller, slightly-bossy Koopa. They exchanged gazes but never dared to speak as they were led further into the opera house's labyrinth, wary of what exactly the Koopa's intentions held.

* * *

As the two walked away, clearly anxious, a set of glowing eyes observed them in amusement. Through a small crack in the stone walls, barely noticeable to the naked eye, the entire conversation had been overheard.

Looking through the hole was a small female Koopa stood upon a wooden crate that, somehow, refused to collapse from age. She wore a bright-pink, spotted bow and a set of red beads rested around her neck. The Koopa's mouth puckered into a thoughtful pout as she listened and observed the situation.

"Wendy! C'mon!" A squeaky, impatient voice demanded beneath her. "What's going on? Can't you at least tell me _something?_ "

The female Koopa groaned in irritation as she stared back at her brother. "Quiet, Junior! They're not completely gone yet! Can you, like, wait a _few_ seconds?" She angrily whispered to him. "Sometimes, I forget how much of an impatient twerp you really are! Doesn't take long for you to remind me, huh?"

Not even caring to listen to Junior's whine in protest in response to her harsh words, Wendy glared away from her brother and back towards the slight crack, looking from left to right, realizing the two had left her view.

"Ugh! You made me lose them!" She quickly hopped off the crate with ease and towered over Junior. "Wait 'till dad finds out that there are two _new_ humans here! Without him sayin' so!" She paused as she harshly poked his chest. "...And that _you_ made us lose track of where they went!"

Junior huffed as he choked back angry tears. He wasn't looking forward to a scolding from his father. "Yeah, well, _I_ was the one who noticed them! You wouldn't have even _seen_ 'em if it wasn't for me! Maybe you're just bad at spying, Wend-"

A strong thump to the head left Junior crying as Wendy stormed off down the dark corridor, her hands in fists at her sides as she mumbled various vulgar insults. Belittling her spying capability sent her anger over the edge...after all, she was in charge of managing all of the gossip and discourse of the opera house for her dad! That was what she was good at! She wasn't going to let some... _pipsqueak_ of a Koopa tell her otherwise...Let alone the very pipsqueak that was only ever good at bothering everyone!

Far behind, Junior's cries were muffled to slight sniffles as he followed Wendy from a distance. He kicked several rocks against the wall as he walked down the damp hall, wishing he had thumped Wendy right back instead of crying.

Junior paused, noticing some intense fire-damage on the stone wall. Ash and sult decorated the area, and the stone was burnt in several shades of black. The burned fabric and supplies seemed to be the only thing left of him.

Junior gulped, no longer crying, as he remembered what happened the last time a stage worker had wandered into the depths of the opera house.

That koopa's 'disappearance' from the above world would be nothing compared to a human showing up and accidentally finding their haven.

Though any other creature would be left unable to see the burns, the underground labyrinths of the Opera House were home to Junior, and he could easily see where he to go as he quickly rushed past the props, easily avoiding obstacles and ducking under spider webs. The air was cool and murky, smelling of stale stage equipment and clothing...But that was what home smelled like to him.

Many knew of the countless twists and turns beneath the famous theater, but very few ventured beneath without an approved reason. For most, the tunnels were simple myth to keep the homeless out of the basement...which was helpful cover for those who lived within its walls.

Junior paused as he turned a corner, however, as Wendy's silhouette stood next to one of a Koopa several times larger than her. She was hunched over and nervously twisting her food on the dirty floor.

Their voices were distant and echoed.

She gazed up at the towering figure. "I swear, I swear! I wasn't the one who even, like, _y'know_...lost focus of 'em! Dad, it was-"

" _I don't give a damn who you're deciding to throw the blame on!_ " The deep, hoarse voice hissed in rebuttal, not happy with what Wendy's response was. His voice was hushed and overflowing with clear, distinct rage as he clenched his fists. Wendy flinched, as if she was going to be hit, before the other voice grunted in anger, somewhat-annoyed that she assumed she would be even remotely harmed.

Junior couldn't help but smirk as his sister shook.

"This god-forsaken opera house is going to be the death of me. I can already feel my blood pressure spiking," the taller silhouette spat as he wiped his brow.

He pushed back his mane with a drawn-out sigh, clearly not happy with his rage towards the smaller Koopa...though it still remained overflowing.

"Go fetch Daisy," he bitterly mumbled before storming off. "She had better have the answers to why the hell my orders aren't being followed. I expect you to have found her and brought her to me within 20 minutes." Not hearing Wendy run off, he glared over his shoulder one final time.

"Y-yes, sir!" Wendy squeaked before practically sprinting in the other direction, pushing past Junior in desperate hopes of finding the one human they could trust.

Junior barely flinched and gulped as he pressed his back against the wall, knowing that the two humans were not going to enjoy their stay at the infamous Darkland opera house without Bowser's approval...but that's not what bothered him. The fact that it seemed _no one else_ would be safe until they were taken care of, worried him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm sure you have some questions! What's Peach doing in the Darklands? How will all of the Koopalings tie into the story? Daisy? What? That's all cleared up very soon! I hope you all will stick with me through this story! I hope you're prepared for tons of fluff and action!_

 _Thank you for reading! Please favorite and review if you enjoyed!_


	2. The Search

_**AN: Sorry for the slow update! I promise I'm trying my best! But, here we go! The next chapter is when things pick up :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I have a lot of plot twists planned for this story...I hope you look forward to them!**_

* * *

"Oh, drop it, idiot! There's no way that's true," a short, hairless Koopa growled in annoyance at his company. "You're just making up another one of your...your dumb kid stories!"

Junior whined angrily.

"No way, Morton! Wendy saw it, too!" He gestured to his older sister, who just rolled her eyes in response. Junior ignorantly furrowed his brow and poked her several times to get her attention. "Wendy? Hello? Wendy?"

"Shut it, shorty! _And get your sticky claws offa me!_ " She cried, swatting him away. She groaned in defeat before continuing. "Okay, sure, we saw humans in the opera house, but, like, you shouldn't be tellin' everyone! Dad's already peeved off enough 'cause of this!"

Wendy rubbed her aching head as she remembered her father's scolding. His yelling could be heard in the distance as he 'talked' with Daisy. Even though he was on the other side of the tunnels, at his study, his roars were easily echoed through the labyrinth.

"C'mon, you two freaks are overreacting," Morton interrupted with pride. "Dad'll just ' _take care of 'em,_ ' like he always does."

His prideful grin grew as he remembered the last koopa that thought he could wander the Darkland's theater. He was not...around anymore.

"Yeah, Wendy! Dad'll just burn 'em up!" Junior added with a wide smile, knowing they weren't the most _hospitable_ of hosts. He snickered. "You saw the two humans! What could they even do to _us?_ Hah! I'd like to see em try to-"

"You doofus! Don't you know what our upcoming show's, like, about?" Wendy interrupted loudly.

Junior and Morton glanced at each other blankly as silence creeped over the two. They shifted on their feet before turning to Wendy, silently conveying their cluelessness. They rarely knew _anything_ about the shows.

Wendy rolled her eyes with an inpatient sigh. "Why am I related to such morons," she muttered just loud enough for the two to barely hear. But, they bit their tongues, curious enough that they could swallow an insult.

Wendy held her breath, knowing very well that the information was about to spill out of her.

She took a large inhale. "That little human and her pops probably aren't going anywhere anytime soon, you know, and dad isn't happy 'bout it."

She gestured with her claws, just in sync with one of Bowser's signature roars of anger.

She was met with two confused stares, so she glanced over her shoulders, as to make sure no one else was listening. Once satisfied with their lack of evesdroppers, Wendy turned back towards the two, her voice hushed.

"Our next play calls for, like, a human lead, and those freaks are probably gonna snatch it. Yeah, that's right! Hired, at _the_ Dark Lands theater!" Her voice sped up, though remaining hushed, as she walked in a circle. "They did this without, like, dad's word! They say it's ' _political propaganda for the war,_ ' or whatever. That's what all the stage workers are saying!"

Morton's brow furrowed as he wasn't buying the information.

"What?! Why not get a Koopa to dress like a human? We don't needa human. This is stupid, Wendy! A human hangin' around and getting information isn't somethin' dad woulda let slip by him."

Wendy harshly poked Morton's chest with a growl. " _You think I don't know that?_ They never planned on hirin' a _real_ human! But one shows up and _here we are!_ " She groaned. "They probably want a real human to, like... _I dunno_! Show how awful humans are, or something? That's all I got from listening to the drunk workers while I got Daisy." She paused. "I dunno how _dad_ didn't know. Or how the heck _we_ didn't know anything!"

"Daisy didn't know? She lives up there with those losers...why didn't she tell us?" Morton questioned accusingly.

"Daisy's here?" Junior's eyes lit up as he ignored the main focus of their conversation. That was clearly the only information he had paid attention to. His eyes lit up with the idea of seeing her on one of her rare visits.

Thankfully, their father thought well of her, too, so her presence was almost always tolerated.

"She's with dad right now, idiot," Morton muttered. "And unless you want a big ol' bruise, I'd stay away from 'em for now." He clenched his fist as he grinned. "Or, yanno what? I can do that for 'em!"

Junior squealed as he hid behind his sister, who clearly wasn't happy to have him clinging to her.

He peaked his head from behind her. "But I don't understand...if they're puttin' the human as a _bad_ role...to show how _bad_ humans are...why is daddy upset? Isn't that the sorta stuff he'd be okay with? Y'know...makin' humans look bad?"

Wendy sighed as she shook her brother off of him. "Guess he just doesn't wanna, like, his authority to go away, yanno? That's just a guess. They didn't even bother _tellin'_ him!"

Junior nodded, but that didn't seem like the right answer to his question.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled with a sigh, deciding to look into the situation later. "I bet he's pretty mad, huh?"

* * *

" _Political propaganda my ass!_ " Bowser spat. He had been chewing her apart ever since Wendy had fetched her. "You think that's a good enough excuse for the _phantom?_ You think I won't do something about this? How many koopas do I have to kill for this damn opera house to realize I'm in charge here? How many _humans?_ " He added sourly.

Daisy cooly leaned against the wall, her arms crossed and one of her brows arched. She seemed unbothered by the imagery.

"Really, _Bowsy?_ " She paused as he flinched at that nickname, smiling as his 'intimidating' and angry composure was replaced with pure annoyance for a moment. "You're gonna cry about something as little as this, _huh?_ What happened to the Koopa who-"

Her words were cut off as a puff of smoke left Bowser's lips, fogging her vision. Daisy grunted in annoyance as she rolled her eyes and waved the smoke out of her face.

" _Chill out!_ You've been overreacting ever since I got here!" The short human called out with a clear amount of annoyance in her voice. She took a few steps towards the large Koopa before her, neither of them intimidated of each other as they bickered. "Okay, sure, you tell this place what music to play and what actors to cast, but you can't just...just _throw a hissy fit_ when they consider hiring someone you're not happy with!" She crossed her arms with a frustrated sigh. "I swear, you're so childish sometimes."

Bowser leaned in as his eyes flashed with clear distaste of her words.

" _Childish?_ " He hissed through clenched teeth; that was the last thing he wanted to be called by his company. "If being concerned is _childish_ , then I guess I am! Maybe you just don't care, _Daisy_ , seeing as this doesn't even concern you!"

Daisy's cheeks puffed in anger as her eyes widened.

" _Oh, really? I don't care? Is that so?_ " Her voice trembled with anger and she barely managed to hold herself together. Both knew what he said wasn't true, but it continued to piss her off anyways.

Her arms were clenched at her side as her nails dug into her palms. She knew Bowser wouldn't harm her, but she was inching towards punching him right in the nose.

"Might as well be true!" He angrily replied with just as much temper, if not more. "You're a fleshy little human! A stupid, good-for-nothing, wench, if anything! Your damn safety isn't dependant on this building, and you know that!" His voice had reached a roar that seemed to make Daisy's head spin, but she held her ground.

Bowser's voice hushed as he pushed back his hair with an annoyed sigh.

" _You aren't locked away."_

A rush of goosebumps covered Daisy's arms at his cold words. His tone, though still furious, became questionably layered with several emotions. Was Bowser acting...vulnerable? Afraid? The murderous, tactical phantom of the opera was...showing his fear? She always knew it lingered beneath his anger, but he solem showed it, let alone showed anything other than his clear lack of anger management.

The two stood in silence, left to their own thoughts. Daisy, trying to understand his words, and Bowser, feeling a fool for even speaking, questioned why he needed a fool of a human as a tool.

Daisy's gaze moved to the floor as her posture relaxed in a slight amount of guilt. All around them, signs of inhabitance was shown; he wasn't the only Koopa down here, hiding.

 _He isn't only protecting himself,_ Daisy thought with a frustrated sigh, knowing he would never admit it. _He never was._

Daisy frowned. She wanted to argue back and tell him how much of a fool he was, but she held her breath instead, releasing her air like a deflated balloon as she closed her eyes.

"Ignoring those insults of yours, I'll admit you're right...kind of." She looked up at him as he avoided her nosey stare.

"Always am," he grunted.

"But I'm saying that for the kiddos' sake. _Not_ for you," she added slyly. Before he could scoff, she continued. "But you needta listen to me, big guy. Trust me, I had no idea those two were going to show up."

Bowser opened his mouth to disagree as to who should be listening to who, but Daisy quickly shook her finger as she continued.

"They aren't hired _yet._ Maybe they won't bother hiring an _actual_ human. Save that temper of yours for when you need it. Right now, you're just acting like a big ol' idiot, as usual," she lightly teased.

He released a low, yet clearly-angry growl.

"As long as they leave and never show their faces here again, we won't have any issues." Bowser spoke as if he was regretting every word he spat out. He knew he was letting his guard down, but he knew she was right.

* * *

The trio seemed to walk around endlessly, checking behind curtains and pillars, looking for someone or something. The female Koopa had asked several drunk workers for a Koopa named Kamek, but that's as far as the information Peach held reached. Every koopa they asked simply shrugged and kept walking, leaving the three wandering to towards the back of the establishment. It had been about an hour of meaningless wandering, but the three were clearly over it.

As they walked, Peach's father was questioned of his history with the violin and his experience with opera. He calmly answered every question truthfully, stating that he had been playing since he was eleven, and that he had played minor parts in the orchestra of local theaters; he was qualified, but not exceptionally so.

The Koopa, though bitter from their search, nodded in approval of his answers, scribbling down his response word-for-word as they walked. Occasionally, her scribbling would pause, and she would look up at the two.

"You, what exactly do _you_ do?" The Koopa asked Peach with a judging undertone. She was clearly hoping the two had viable roles. But, for what reason she was so hopeful, the two humans didn't know.

Peach gave a weak, rehearsed smile, hoping her years of 'lady-like' study was paying off. But, the frown that she was met with showed that the Koopa wasn't buying it for one moment.

"I've been singing for as long as I can remember." She spoke in the tone she had rehearsed for hours, making sure to appear as feminine and docile as possible. She cringed, though, knowing this was painful for the both of them. "The theater has always been a second home to me. I would be happy to help out in any way I can."

Peach's eyes drifted to the impressive, yet dark, architecture around her. The further the trio walked, the darker the pigment on the walls seemed to get. It was as if the three were wandering to the heart of the castle-like building, and further away from any light.

She knew the building was simply that: a building. Yet, the walls felt so _alive._

Peach slightly cringed. Perhaps the Darklands opera house didn't _look or feel_...inviting and home-like, as the Mushroom Kingdom theater had...but...she felt her blood pump with more intense passion the further she wandered into the building. Whatever caused her mind to race, she wanted to pursue. Whether it was a warning to run away, or to never leave, she didn't know.

All she knew was that something was calling her.

The Koopa rolled her eyes as she suddenly stopped leading the two after scribbling. "Yes, _you sing_ , that's wonderful," she mocked, knowing very well that there were countless Koopas in the opera house that could also sing. She gazed up between the two humans. "Is that it? Can you act? Understand stage orders? Or can you _only sing_?"

Both Peach and her father gazed between each other awkwardly as they stood behind their guide.

Peach had never...sung or acted _professionally_...but her father had always said she had a beautiful voice anytime he heard her! She had auditioned for minor roles before, and had even been an understudy once or twice, but she had never been on such a large stage...let alone _paid_ to sing and act.

That clearly wasn't enough qualification as their tour guide scowled in disapproval.

The koopa sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Regardless of how _I_ feel about you two, we'll take you," she mumbled as she gestured to Peach's father with her thumb. "We've been down a violinist for a few days...we're desperate enough to take in a human for this season's shows. But as for _you_ …"

Peach shifted on her feet as she was clearly getting the poor end of the deal. But, as long as at least one of them were hired, they could hopefully afford a place to stay.

A light 'poof' interrupted their guide as a Koopa in a blue coat suddenly stood before the three. A small amount of shock hid behind his gaze, but went nearly unnoticed by Peach and her father. He sighed as he stared at their guide in disapproval.

This was clearly the Koopa they were looking for.

"K-Kamek! Sir! I was looking for you!" Her tone was suddenly bright and awake as she gazed at her clearly apparent boss. She laughed awkwardly as she gestured to Peach and her father. "We have some... _guests!_ Yes! I wanted to discuss with you about-"

"Didn't you check my office? I had to come find _you_ after the gossip spread to _me!_ Thankfully some humans aren't too hard to find," he scolded curiously. He shrugged as he continued and turned towards the two guests. "It's odd for humans to show up, _especially at a time like this_ , but I guess this works out, huh?" His laugh was high pitched and...annoying, but the three forced a smile. "Follow me, please!"

* * *

 _ **AN: It's all kicking off now! I promise there are answers for your questions, so don't worry!**_


	3. Approval

Being a human made it difficult to track the group, but her years of living in secrecy made it easy enough, as the Opera house had countless corners and pillars to hide behind. If no one was specifically looking for her, there was very little chance she would be spotted.

The dark, ominous halls were large enough to blend in to, and she was far enough in the building that it wasn't too busy, but her nerves still stood on edge every time a Koopa passed her hiding place.

Daisy nervously bit her nails as she trailed after the group. She cringed as she knew she had done everything to reassure Bowser that the humans would be gone, yet here she was, her doubt growing with every second she listened in on the group's conservation.

The more she listened, the closer the guests creeped dangerously closer to being hired.

She rolled her eyes nearly every time Kamek spoke to the two, not caring for the turtle with an ego big enough to make any of the stars in the building seem modest. Sure, he ran the place, but his methods of doing so made her blood boil. He was as selfish as they came, especially when it came to the funding.

But, she always shrugged off her anger, as the manager was wrapped around the Phantom's finger, just as everyone else that worked here. If Bowser needed to, he could get rid of him at any time he wanted. The idea of Kamek's constant fear of being disposed of made her snicker.

Daisy shook her head as she snapped back into the present. She frowned as she had lingered behind, barely managing to catch up to the group of three as they stood outside a large wooden door. She leaned forward from behind the hallway's corner, barely being able to make out what they were discussing.

They seemed to be mid conservation of skills and experience of sorts, much of which Daisy chose to overlook, purely for the sake of staying awake. Daisy took note of the occasional nods and responses, and, of course, Kamek's irritating laugh, but brushed over the smalltalk.

"Here? Are you sure?"

Daisy gave her full attention towards the group as soon as the young lady had finally spoke. Other than an occasional, 'yes,' or 'of course,' her father had done all of the talking, even speaking over her at times. The fact that she had spoken on her own accord was interesting enough.

Daisy glared at her intently, wishing she had been listening in on the topic.

"Why not?" Kamek questioned with a shrug. "I'll need to listen for me to evaluate you. Your pops' word isn't enough. But, _mine_ is!" He gave his signature, annoying laugh. "If you wouldn't mind."

Her father awkwardly laughed as Kamek opened the door and let the two in, closing it behind them. It was clear she didn't have a choice but to do what he had asked, whatever that was.

Daisy groaned as she was cut off from any more information, but quickly made her way to the door and pressed her ear against it, attempting to make out any noise from the three. She stood for a few minutes before pulling away.

Nothing.

The young woman contemplated walking away, knowing whatever was going on behind the door was likely just more business talk; information she couldn't care less about, let alone the phantom. She had enough information for Bowser, so she shrugged off whatever was discussed beyond the door.

Besides, it was far too risky to even _think_ about opening the door! If she was caught, she could easily find herself, and the others, in serious trouble. She loved being adventurous, but even Daisy knew when to take a step back and call it a day.

She turned on her heels away from the door, stretching her arms as she began walking away rather casually. It wasn't worth it.

" _You aren't locked away."_

Bowser's lonely words flashed into her mind, pausing her movements entirely as she gazed over her shoulder towards the mysterious door that lingered in the near distance. It seemed to taunt and beckon to be opened as his words repeatedly echoed.

In his past life, monitoring any changes or suspicious activity was easy. Sure, he maintained his fearful control of the opera house, but that was just a whisper of what he used to be. Now, instead, he was locked away, fearful of the day he would inevitably be caught.

Daisy was his only outlet for the outside world, and his worry was evident. No matter how much he always coated it with anger, he depended on her for reassurance that the Koopalings would be safe.

The phantom was afraid.

She had to admit, two humans showing up at the doorstep of the Dark Lands, looking for work, was as suspicious as anything, especially at a time like this. But, why did it warrant so much fear from him? Why was he so... _worried?_ It wasn't as if he couldn't kill the two. Hell, the two couldn't kill _him!_

Daisy stopped. The reasoning behind his concern was not a factor. The fact that he was worried was reason enough to gather any and all information for him. She owed him a sense of feeling secure of what was going on beyond his eyes.

She held her breath as she turned around.

 _Fine, fine, dummy, I'll listen in_ , Daisy thought to herself with a sigh. _Just so you don't throw another one of your signature hissy fits, alright?_

Daisy blew her bangs out of her face as she confidently strode back from where she had come. This time, she didn't need to sneak, as the hallway was empty. Her eyes never left the door as she speedily walked towards it, fully intent on finding out what was going on, and whether or not the girl was hired.

She placed her arm against the door's cold surface as her free hand gently held the silver handle, creeping it downward ever-so-slightly. With a slight 'click,' she pushed the door open an inch, letting the light of the hallway fill the dark room.

She cringed, knowing the light was clearly evident, but sighed as the group didn't seem to care or even notice. Two silhouettes silently stood facing the blonde woman, their backs lit up from the hallway's light, making the girl's face light up entirely. It was as if a miniature spotlight had landed on her during her performance, making the two stand in even more awe than before.

Daisy froze as her face paled.

The group stared intently at the blonde woman, her voice now spilling into the hallway. Daisy was not a musical protege, but even she could understand why the two were stunned.

"Shoot," she bitterly muttered as she clenched her hands against the door's handle. "Bowsy isn't gonna be happy about this."

 _Her voice was beautiful._

* * *

Peach's heart raced as she clenched her hands to her chest. It had taken so long, yet ended so quickly.

She was hired at the Dark Lands opera house.

Kamek seemed skeptical all throughout his intrusive questions. He asked of their background, history, and intentions, even going so far as to ask extremely personal questions. Peach knew of the war between Koopas and Humans, but hadn't expected his questions to be so...blunt.

He seemed wary of their intentions and was clearly skeptical of their position in the war.

Spies weren't uncommon on both sides of the war, so Peach brushed off his bluntness and knew it wasn't personal. She understood the terrors of war, and didn't hold him accountable for his doubts. She would be lying if she said she didn't have any...biases or worries of Koopas.

Yet, all of that changed as soon as he asked her to sing.

The idea of war had melted away the second he had asked and was instead replaced with the language of music. Instead of an interrogation, the two sat in silence as Peach had sung, easing away any doubts the party had held.

And, with that, she had been given the lead human role. She was overjoyed, but knew the opera house had very...limited options when it came to human casting.

But, she wasn't one to complain. After all, her and her father had a place to stay for the time being.

Kamek had taken Peach to a small, elegantly-decorated room, filled with a large mirror that took up an entire wall of the room. Several dark pillars occupied each corner of the room, and a large bed, clearly made for large Koopas, decorated with a thick, dark blanket, as well as pillows, sat in the center. A large vanity rested beside it, and was black and decorated with a golden rose pattern.

Countless bottles of perfume and several brushes sat orderly on the vanity, leaving just enough room for one to get ready. Out of all of the chaos that was in the Dark Lands, this orderly little table felt out-of-place and made the girl smile.

It was refreshing to have something feel...planned.

Peach gently brushed her hand across a few of the golden brushes, feeling their expensive bristles tickle her palms. She had never been around, let alone even felt, _anything_ near this expensive. Was this what it was like to be wealthy? Buying such unnecessary things such as perfume and makeup? She envied such a careless lifestyle as she removed her hand from its surface.

Peach sighed as she pulled out the single chair and sat down in front of the vanity's mirror, taking in the image of herself in the mirror. Her hair rested over her shoulders and remained silky. Yet, her clothes were...questionable. The fabric was cheap and scratchy, but it was all she could afford.

 _She did not look like she was suited for this opera house._

She twisted her hair, feeling a pinch of insecurity the more she evaluated herself. She _really_ didn't look like she was suited! She was _human!_ It was a surprise that the furniture could even accommodate her! Did they...expect a human?

A sudden, quick nock echoed off the large room, startling Peach up from the chair and away from the vanity's mirror. After a few moments, the dark door opened, revealing a small koopa with a blue shell, his hands filled to the brim with a neat stack of papers that obscured his view.

"Evening, miss!" The koopa called out with a squeaky voice from behind the papers, wobbling his way into the room and closing the door with his foot. He fixed his grip on the papers before speaking from behind them. "I hope I'm not disturbing-"

As quickly as he had entered, the Koopa stumbled forward over an out-of-place book, hopping for a few moments, before throwing all of the papers in the air as he fell. A loud, squeaky yelp filled the room as Peach rushed forward to catch a handful of the papers. Most of the sheets slowly drifted to the floor as the horrified Koopa sat up and rubbed his head.

"Well, I'd lie if I said that wasn't distracting," Peach said with an awkward smile as she handed the Koopa the small stack of papers she had managed to grab. "But, I suppose some company is refreshing now and then. Are you okay?"

The Koopa sighed as he grabbed the girl's hand and clumsily stood up. Peach fumbled with his surprising amount of weight, but quickly composed herself as he released her hand.

"I'm okay," he reassured with a sigh. "But, your script isn't."

Peach's face paled as she gazed around the room, realizing all of these pages belonged to her. She bent down to her knees, picked up a random sheet, and sure enough, it was a script. She gulped, imagining having to memorize so much.

The Koopa gave a small laugh as he noticed Peach's worry.

"Nono, miss! Most of that is what _others_ say. You don't speak _too_ much. Mostly sing," he reassured with a shrug, ignoring Peach's confused expression. Why wouldn't a main role speak? "They just thought that you should overlook the whole plot, yanno? For you to ' _get into character.'_ "

"That's very thoughtful," she cautiously stated as she stood back up, leaving an awkward silence as the two glanced at the papers surrounding them.

After a few moments of silence, the Koopa smacked his hands together before grabbing one paper at a time, gazing at the page number, and putting it in order. He clumped together 10 pages before Peach sighed, bent down, and helped her company.

* * *

The Koopalings were nearly dying from laughter as they leaned against the wall for support. A few of them sat on the floor, grabbing their stomachs as they wheezed between laughs.

They faced a large window hidden within the mirror, showing everything that had just happened. The Koopalings were unable to stop laughing as they replayed the memory.

The group's laughter would calm down for a moment, then get even louder when someone snickered and remembered what had just happened, causing an outbursts of laughs to fill the hall. They sat there, laughing, long after the two inside the room had cleaned up the paper, leaving the woman sitting alone as she stared at her sections of the scripts.

"That was...awesome!" A small Koopa with rainbow hair cried out as he clutched his sides.

"Yanno, that was meant for the lady, not that clumsy idiot," another deeper voice pitched in, recovering from laughing.

"So what? Was pretty funny." Junior shrugged.

The group's laughter suddenly stopped, all except for the rainbow-haired Koopa's, as another silhouette stood next to the collapsed trouble makers. His gaze was enough to shut the group up.

"You fools truly find something this childish and trivial... _entertaining?_ " The pompous Koopa questioned, tapping his foot in disapproval. Lemmy was elbowed in the side by Wendy, instantly silencing any trace of laughter.

The Koopas gazed at each other.

"Whadya mean, Ludwig? That was comedy cold! You blind or somethin'?" Roy questioned.

Ludwig scoffed. "I am clearly able to see your idiocy! Father may disapprove of the human, but don't interfere with her contribution to her part. She mustn't mess up if this is going to be successful." He glared at Junior specifically. "We face enough trouble without you gremlins interfering."

The rest of the Koopas groaned, knowing he was clearly the only one who cared about whether or not this play was considered 'good.'

"What? Are you bein' serious?" Junior questioned as they quieted down. "Dad's super angry! Messin' with her is the least we can do. Maybe even scare her away, yanno?"

Ludwig scowled.

"Father may be... _unhappy,_ but he won't interfere with this act's success. _As long as she stays in line_ , father is unable to touch her." He paused as the other Koopas groaned, not happy that the human would be stuck around. Shaking his head, he continued. "Father may be a brute, but he will patiently wait for a reason to dispose of her. You pestering the play's progression is not helping her _or_ our father."

The Koopas sat in silence for a few minutes, digesting what their brother had said. Would their father really play so...fairly? Of course, the disappearance of a new actress would bring up suspicion of the Phantom, and lead Koopas to venture beneath, so it would be smart to back off and let her month of fame go by.

But, since when did their father play by rules? Why was he so cautious with a human? Rules never stopped him from... _disposing_ of others that threatened their safety.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You've always been a major buzzkill," she mumbled. "But, you, like, have a point."

Ludwig smiled, his expression cocky and pleased; he knew he was right.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. A stupid idiot is bound to be right sometimes," Morton grumbled as he crossed his arms. "But what do we do now then, huh?"

"Perhaps do what father actually ordered you fools to do?" Ludwig questioned with a roll of his eyes. He would happily do their jobs for them, but he was already far too occupied with _actual_ work, regarding the theater.

They all stared blankly, knowing that they weren't going to do what they were told for much longer.

" _Yeah, yeah._ We gotta watch the girl, huh? Make sure she doesn't get into trouble? I guess that isn't too boring," Iggy stated with a sarcastic shrug. Ludwig nodded in approval. "And shouldn't you be off doing your musical...stuff? Seems like we aren't the only ones slacking, huh?"

Wendy snickered as Lugwig's face morphed into annoyance. He stared at each Koopa, hoping someone would defend him. Meeting stares of amusement, he turned back to Iggy with his claws clenched.

"I - Well - I needed to check on-" his words were flustered and choppy as he tried to defend himself. After a few moments of trying to form a full sentence, he threw his arms up in the air. "Fine! Fine, fine! I'm off," he stated bitterly, stomping in the direction he had come from. His mumbling was loud enough for the Koopas to hear, but the words he used flew right over their heads.

Once he had turned the corner, the Koopalings rolled their eyes in unison.

"It's not like we weren't, like, watching her," Wendy stated with a shrug. The other Koopalings nodded in agreement as they turned away from Ludgwig's shadow in the distance. "We were just... _yanno_...making it interesting!"

"Yeah!" Lemmy chimed in with a grin. "It's not like we were going to lose her! What's wrong with having some fun?"

Roy sighed. "Speakin' of fun. I'm done here," he muttered as he stretched his arms. He hopped up and took off in the direction Ludwig had wandered off in. "You nerds have fun."

They all mumbled in agreement as they calmly walked away from the secret window, abandoning their duties. They had done their job, in their eyes, so they headed off to focus on their own personal activities.

* * *

Peach sat alone on the large bed, staring at the single sheet of the script in her hands. She attempted to read through the words, but found herself having to reread the page over and over, as she would blank out and forget everything.

The words she tried to process were replaced with the conservation she had had with Kamek and her father, and even the sass of their guide. She played the situation through back and forth, analyzing what had happened, and why it had happened.

Why had she been so...fortunate? Why was this so simple?

The further she searched for an answer, she was met with more questions.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered. "I should be happy. Why am I worrying over something like this?"

With a grunt of frustration, Peach flopped backwards onto her bed, releasing the sheet of paper to her side as she stretched. A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over her as she leaned into the luxurious fabric, eager to have a suitable bed for the first time in months.

She didn't realize how tense she had been.

Peach pulled one of the large pillows out of its place and hugged it gently. Its silky surface quickly pulled her worry away and replaced it with a thick haze of exhaustion as she leaned her cheeks into the pillow's embrace.

And with that, she was asleep, but she wasn't alone.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Part three done! I'm getting so antsy to post these chapters because I have so many answers to the questions that're brought up! Hopefully you guys can wait! Thank you so much for reading! If you've enjoyed, it would mean the world to me if you reviewed!_


	4. Nightmare

_**A/N:** Hey! I really enjoy this chapter so I hope you guys do, too! Thank you so much for reading!_

* * *

Peach stood alone in one of the large corridors within the opera house. All lights were off, and any traces of lava had dried up, all except for a few embers dancing on its cracked surface; it was dark, yet the remaining light was just enough for her to make out the shapes of the pillars and architecture around her.

The obsidian red and purple stones reflected the slightly-red hue from the dried lava, and the marble floors further spread the dull light, just enough for Peach to make out the nearby walls and the paintings that covered their surface. She shuddered as she turned her attention away from the realistic paintings, as the eyes of the Koopas seemed to track her every move, almost observing her intentions.

At one point, Peach had swore she had seen one of them blink.

The gothic interior of the opera house was unsettling when dark and empty, but Peach did not feel any fear, nor did she try to run away. Instead, she remained still, gazing down the long corridor, looking; anxiously anticipating something that would take away this feeling of dread.

What she was waiting for, she couldn't grasp an answer. Was she _afraid?_ Excited? Both? Instead of finding out herself, she waited for the answer to show itself. She wanted; _yearned_ for the solution to her anxiousness to come out.

Peach held onto her sides as she tried to conserve heat, the usually-hot Dark Lands becoming colder by the second as the remaining lava hardened. The light slowly began fading with the heat as Peach started to shiver, her breath now white and a thick haze as her lungs froze with the chilly air.

Suddenly, the walls seemed to crack and contort around her. The main cracks broke off into smaller veins before the entire corridor was consumed with the cracks. After a few moments, the surface shattered into small fragments, the shards landing around her feet. Peach gasped in fright, but remained still.

The paintings broke off the walls, suddenly a glass-like material, too, as they hit the floor and shattered. Even when broken and shattered into countless pieces, the eyes of the paintings continued following her as the fragments rested at her feet. Their gazes widened in excitement before Peach stomped on them out of shock, wanting nothing more than their gazes to disappear.

With her breathing fast and her hands clenched, Peach rubbed her shoe into the last of the glass painting shards, crushing the debris, thankful to be rid of the blood-curdling stares. She fixed her footing as the crunching showed that she had effectively freed herself from their gazes.

Looking up from the bits of glass, Peach was met with an empty darkness where the walls used to be. Her eyes widened in shock before looking back towards where the shards were, meeting that familiar darkness instead of the polished floor. She stood in a void of nothing.

Suddenly, those judging paintings didn't seem so awful

Peach gently swung her legs side to side, trying to maneuver herself around the dark area. The sound of her ruffling dress broke the silence, but that's all her movement seemed to do. She couldn't tell if she was moving, but it felt more productive than floating alone.

Alone? Was she truly alone?

Peach felt a rush of paranoia as she froze in place. The earlier stares left her feeling...vulnerable as she realized anything and anyone could be waiting for their time to strike. She gazed from left to right as she met nothing. Yet, the absence of anything was just as fearful.

As if reading her thoughts, a single, dark claw roughly grabbed onto her small wrist, just as black as the space around her. The claw was clearly attached to a body, but the darkness kept that form hidden away within its grasp. The stranger's strength was evident, yet its grasp was oddly-gentle as it held her in place. Was she not going to be harmed?

She attempted to pull away, but the form did not budge with her.

" _Stay out,_ " the bitter voice spat. His voice was low and almost a growl, making Peach squeak in surprise. The source of his voice seemed to echo throughout the space; It was as if his words were in her head all together. His grip slightly increased, causing Peach to slightly fumble forward. "You are not to-"

The two froze, the shadow nearly choking on his words. This voice was incredibly familiar to Peach, and not in a positive way; it made fear rush through her as memories threatened to come back to her. Had she heard this monster before? Why was he here? What did he mean?

As soon as she got close to an answer, she would forget what she was trying to remember.

As for the shadowy figure, Peach remained unknowing of why he, too, froze. His face was hidden and unreadable, but she could have sworn his grip had loosened.

Peach slightly parted her lips, curiosity replacing fear as she was trapped by the creature. Though, his grip was loose enough to where she could have pulled away if she wished. Yet, she remained in place, not wanting him to disappear, simply out of curiosity. Peach reached forward with her free hand, trying to feel for any form, but her hand simply swished through the cold darkness.

He was too far away.

Peach cussed under her breath as she pulled her free hand back to her side.

"Who... _what_ are you? Have I seen you before?" Her voice was calm and skeptical as she glared at the hidden stranger. The further she squinted her eyes, she swore she could make out a large frame. Whatever this was, it wasn't a human. "You're strangely familiar."

The voice released a deep, venomous laugh as the form seemed to lean forward in cocky entertainment. His murderous tone from earlier was replaced with pure amusement with her lack of fear.

"Now, why would I tell you that? You aren't exactly in a position to be asking questions."

She sighed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why did the monster that held her captive have to be so snippy and difficult? Why couldn't it be a basic ghost or demon that wanted to talk about their evil plans? That wanted to boast?

"You're frustrating," she muttered. She felt an odd resentment for whoever this was, but the fact that she could tell that he wouldn't harm her left her eager to stick up for herself. "Even for a shadowy figure, you're quite bad company."

"I'm not here to be compliant," he muttered, his entertained tone replaced with bitterness. He continued, clearly aware of his purpose in the first place. "You are not to venture beneath the opera house," he continued in a demanding, bitter tone. He leaned in, attempting to intimidate the girl, but she remained still. He released a small growl as he realized she was anything but intimidated. "If you even _consider_ disobeying-"

The monster was cut off as a loud knocking sound echoed through the void. A grunt, followed by a barely-audible ' _damn it_ ,' left the shadow as he released her arm.

Peach parted her lips to question her company, but paused as his invisible glare intensified, signaling her to stop. Peach obeyed, not knowing why.

"Time's up."

* * *

Daisy sighed as she stood beside the sleeping girl, analyzing her sleeping expression in hopes of deciphering what was going on inside her head. Every time Bowser demanded Kammy's 'assistance', Daisy was always roped into the process to monitor the tricky hag's true intentions.

Kammy's spells hadn't failed them yet, but she was known for her...questionable intentions.

However, Daisy felt reassured as Peach's eyes started squinting every now and then in her sleep as her breathing increased. Either Peach was having a very unpleasant nightmare, or she was experiencing and talking to just who they wanted.

"Should do the trick," the elderly Koopa stated nonchalantly, noticing the same symptoms. She floated downward and tapped the sleeping girl's shoulder, earning a slight groan. Kammy released a small 'hmm' before continuing. "I'd say he has roughly an hour at best. She's a tough one."

Daisy shrugged before placing her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't be an issue. Your client isn't exactly going to let this go to waste. If he complains, I'll whack some sense into him."

Kammy snickered as she looked towards the woman in a sinister approval.

"Glad to hear it. Make sure to throw in an extra hard swing in my regard."

Daisy smirked with a nod.

"Gotcha, but only if ya-"

Her face paled as a loud knock echoed from the bedroom's door. The two did several doubletakes between each other and the door, Daisy's expression filled with panic and Kammy's amusement. The two finally landed their gazes on Peach as a second knock brought them back into reality.

"Your friend's cut off. Have fun with _that_ ," Kammy hissed through clenched teeth as she gestured towards the door with a nod of her head. With one final glare towards her, Kammy lifted her wrinkly hand and snapped, poofing out of the room to safety.

Daisy was alone.

"Oh no, no, _no,_ this is bad, this is _super_ bad," she muttered under her breath with a clear amount of panic. She tried to move, but her legs hesitated as she didn't know _where_ to go or _what_ to do in this situation.

After evaluating several hiding spaces that she couldn't fit into, let alone wanted to, her eyes landed on the large mirror in the corner of the room that reflected her terrified expression. Without thinking, Daisy pushed up her sleeves as she hurried over to her only hope.

Daisy pressed her palms against the slick, cold surface, pushing all of her body weight against it as the mirror slightly creaked and held its ground. After a few moments, a subtle click echoed as the mirror pushed open, revealing a slim corridor.

Daisy hadn't noticed the click as she fell into the hidden hallway behind the mirror, her earlier force easily landing her on her bottom.

Ignoring the pain, Daisy rushed to her feet as she pulled the mirror back into its original position, the same click shutting her off from the bedroom. For the first time in her life, she was thankful to have the outside world replaced with the familiar basement.

She was safe within the labyrinth.

"Looks so easy when the kiddos do it," she muttered as she rubbed her lower back. She stretched her arms as she closed her eyes in content, aching from the fall. "I'll have to ask them to give me a backrub."

A muffled groan of annoyance came from beyond the mirror. But, Daisy remained stretching as she casually glanced over her shoulder through the one-way glass. With a wall separating the human from the room, she didn't feel any bit of fear.

"Toadstool!" The voice cried in frustration as the intruder hovered above the sleeping girl. Daisy groaned as she noticed the company was the last person she wanted to see; Kamek. Walking closer towards the mirror, she leaned in to see if Kammy's usual spell had done its work.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Oh my! I wonder if the two know each other! Hmm, who knows! (Well, I do, of course!) Thank you for reading! Please review if you can, every single review means the world to me!_


	5. Curiosity

A dull, red-tinted light lit up a large room, resonating from countless candles laid throughout the study. The stone walls were covered with notes and scribbles, many of which were scratched out or torn as to hide something the writer had hastily noted. Several large chairs sat in front of a large fireplace, the pit dry with a few embers in its surface.

A large piano sat in the corner of the room, its surface covered in scratches and clear signs of rage. Beneath it, a large carpet stretched across the room, embroidered with a symbol that was hidden beneath a scattered mess of papers.

Bowser stood in the center of the study, papers and scrolls stacked throughout the room. Due to his constant, nervous pacing, his tail had knocked over several stacks that had covered sections of the large room.

Each scroll that was scattered across the room had a large red stamp on it with a wax seal, some with mushroom symbols, and some with other signs of rivaling kingdoms. Some had unraveled, revealing urgent letters that had been locked away from the public.

He was well aware of the mess he had made, and of the sorting he would have to do to fix the mess, but his mind was set on more important issues, regarding his little _talk_ with the brat. Bowser groaned as their conversation played through his head for the tenth time.

Kammy's spells had never failed him until now. Even if he had been cut off by some outside force, Bowser had always had enough time to get his message across to whomever he tormented for the night. Whether it be Kamek's dreams he slipped into, and him demanding a higher cut of money for himself, or a dancer who wouldn't stop distracting the male actors that needed to be set straight, Bowser was never failed to have his demands met with the use of fear.

The infamous phantom was _always_ able to bring fear into workers to keep them in line, while making demands, without actually exposing himself and endangering his identity; he was easily able to manipulate his pawns from a safe distance.

Yet, he had failed on both parts; he was unable to frighten the girl, let alone get his warning across.

Hell, he could have sworn she had...recognized him. If anything, she was more likely to do exactly what he had told her _not_ to do, out of pure curiosity. The idea of her knowing who he was made his heart jump, which only made his temper scorch even higher.

"Damn that girl. _Damn her!_ " Bowser hissed through clenched teeth, a puff of smoke escaping his nose. He pushed back his mane with his claw, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. "I could recognize that damn voice anywhere."

Even with her being just a shadowy figure of which he couldn't see, he knew it was her. The second he had entered her dreams, he could _feel_ her. When she had spoken to him, his suspicions were confirmed, and his blood had ran cold.

Having new humans, besides the few actors in the Opera house, stick their noses where they didn't belong made the Koopa anxious beyond all belief. And the fact that it had to be _her_ , out of everyone on the damn planet, made his blood run cold. How was his life so... _ironic?_

He sighed. Out of everyone, he knew Peach was a smart, cunning girl, aside from her stubbornness. She was not ignorant enough as to go where she was not welcome for the sake of answering her questions. But, he frowned once again, knowing very well that she would find other means of gaining information.

Information that she had no right to know of.

Bowser paused his pacing as his thoughts were interrupted by a slight, barely-audible scuttering at the entrance of his study. The light footsteps had abruptly stopped, resulting in a groan of frustration from the larger koopa.

"Ludwig," he hissed in annoyance, knowing only his eldest would be so god awful at sneaking around. "I never took you for the eavesdropping type. _What exactly do you need?_ "

His eldest son awkwardly poked his head through the doorway, flashing a forced smile followed by a small wave.

His grin faded as he noticed the scattered letters, no longer in their orderly piles and stacks. Ludwig cringed as the lack of order made his eye twitch in clear horror, but he shook himself out of it. He returned his gaze to his father, but his eyes would occasionally shift towards the papers.

"...I apologize, father," he shyly muttered from the doorway, "but my brothers have abandoned their posts. I assumed it would be best if you knew." Ludwig gulped as he realized this wasn't a good time for such a comment as Bowser frowned.

 _Peach was unattended?_ Bowser's heart pounded as his anxiousness doubled. He feared for her _and_ her curiosity. Yet, his composure remained solid as ever, as he covered it in anger.

" _Well,_ you're on wench-watching duty now, then," Bowser stated coldly with a nonchalant wave of his claw, almost trying to brush away his son and his worries. His father was clearly dealing with a more important matter, but Ludwig simply sighed as he had somehow avoided a loud scolding. "I'll handle the brats later. Just make sure our...our two _guests_ stay in line."

Ludwig gave a toothy grin, satisfied with his siblings getting their punishments.

"You can count on me, father!" He paused for a small salut. "The two humans wouldn't dare disobey you. If so, I _guarantee_ you'll have fun scorching them to ash!" Ludwig turned on his heel, heading out through the doorway with a confident smile on his face. If his siblings were so incompetent as to not monitor the humans, he would do everything in his power to show them up.

His son had attempted to reassure his father, even going so far as to bring up violence, yet had done exactly the opposite as he left his father in a pool of boiling frustration. Bowser winced at the suggestion of harming Peach, and perhaps even her father, even in the slightest. Would he truly be able to do such a thing if they happened to disobey his orders?

How could he control someone with fear when he couldn't even find himself able to harm them?

* * *

Peach's hair laid on the large bed, spreading out and covering the sheets around her. A heavy, velvety pillow rested in her hands as her legs curled into her chest, gently securing the pillow against herself. She slept without the large bed's blankets, but thankfully the Dark Lands' constant, lava-fueled heating system left her comfortable as she slept.

Yet, her face was contorted into an uncomfortable frown as her hands roughly grasped the pillow's fabric. She would occasionally mutter something unintelligible under her breath, as if having a conversation with someone, but continued to remain fully asleep.

Even the loud knocking and annoyed calls from the hallway didn't disturb the young woman as she was locked away in her dream. She was...quite _occupied_ with someone else who wasn't allowing her to wake up just yet.

However, she didn't rest alone for long. Soon after the knocks had subsided, a gentle poof broke the silence as Kamek floated in the middle of the room, angrily tapping his wand with his free hand in annoyance.

He sighed as he noticed the girl sleeping. At least she hadn't been purposely ignoring him.

"I hope you _do_ realize that locking out your boss isn't exactly _professional!_ " He huffed to himself. However, he was only met with a slight grunt as Peach casually flipped sides and faced away from the Magikoopa.

Kamek frowned as he hopped to the direction she was facing, inches away from her face as he squinted his eyes. He frowned even further in frustration as her eyes remained shut, unknowing of his presence.

Upon closer inspection, he could see her mouthing words and breathing rather heavily. Her forehead was damp with a thin layer of sweat and her body seemed tense. Kamek hummed slightly, somewhat concerned, before realization hit him.

 _The phantom._

Kamek nearly yelped as he took half a step backwards, knowing exactly what she was holding within her mind. He almost tripped over his feet as he stumbled backwards, terrified of the monster she was hosting within her dream.

However, his fear was quickly replaced with bitterness as he grinded his teeth together. Rolling up his sleeve, Kamek lifted up his wand and gently bumped Peach on the head, a little harder than he had needed to. His questionable method had instantly done the trick, as Peach's eyes finally opened in shock.

Kamek sighed in anxious victory.

"You're _needed_ at rehearsal! I'm assuming you looked over your script?" He spoke bitterly but remained as professional as possible. His voice was lined in a slight amount of panic, but it was easily brushed under the rug as Peach was barely awake.

Peach rubbed her eyes as she sat up, her head slightly pounding from a random pain on her head that she couldn't identify. She understood Kamek's words, but was too groggy to respond.

However, after a long yawn, Peach felt fully awake as her memories rapidly rushed back to her. Everything that had happened while she slept crashed over her as any sign of being tired was replaced with an intrigued frown. She fumbled her hands in her lap as she tried to understand what she had dreamt of, and who that figure was.

Why did she recognize him?

Peach shook her head as she realized she had ignored not only her company, but the koopa that had _hired_ her. She flashed an awkward, apologetic smile as she stood up, dusting off her dress.

"Yes, I made sure to read as much of it as i could." She paused for a confused sigh. "I just...fell asleep out of nowhere. I guess I didn't realize how exhausted I was."

A twinge of panic ran through Kamek's expression as his eye twitched, but he continued trying to hold his composure. Peach tilted her head in confusion, easily seeing through his weak attempt at hiding his reaction.

"I suppose that's understandable. The trip to the Dark Lands must have been...draining." He forced a smile. "You were bound to fall asleep eventually."

Peach hesitated before nodding. Was that truly the only reason she had dreamt of that figure? She rubbed her arm as she felt rather...cold and distant about such an underwhelming explanation.

Kamek cleared his throat. "Now!" He stated a bit loudly, clasping his hands together. "As I said, you're needed for rehearsal." He extended his arm, eager for her to take it and teleport the two to where the others were impatiently waiting. Noticing her hesitation, the elder furrowed his brow. "Shall we?"

Peach reached out to grab the magikoopa's hand, but lingered just above his grasp before pulling her hand away, frowning. She stared at her hand for a few moments before it fell to her side. She returned her gaze to her company, who was clearly nervous about her hesitation.

"Kamek, I need you to answer some questions before we go," she whispered with a frown. Kamek gulped as she paused. She sighed before continuing. "I had a dream that...worried me about the opera house. I know, _it was just a dream!_ But, I still feel worrisome as to what it meant."

Peach cringed as she realized how ridiculous she had sounded.

Kamek groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. He swung his wand between his two hands, doing his best to avoid the girl's deducing eyes.

"It was _just_ a dream, Toadstool," he stated in the most casual tone he could muster.

Peach stood still as she frowned at his underwhelming answer. She fixed her footing, not realizing she had been leaning forwards in anticipation.

Had it truly been a dream? The figure who had made her heart stop in a familiar fear, yet enticing intriguement, was a figure of her imagination? He had never existed in the first place?

Her eyes wandered away from Kamek fiddling with his wand as she examined herself in the mirror. She looked at her right arm's wrist, seeing no sign of her ghost's violent grip. Yet, there was unlikely to be any sign, as he had held her so delicately, as if she would have shattered if he had even used any pressure.

That was on the off chance that he had even existed.

Peach knew that her experience, whatever it was with that creature, was not pleasant. If anything, her body's initial reaction to his touch was to pull away. Yet, even so, she felt compelled to stay, going so far as to stay in his grip when she could have pulled away whenever she wanted. Whether or not he was real, the familiar fear she felt with him was not a fabrication.

All she knew was that she had heard his voice before. The low, heavy tone that was closer to a growl at some points was at the back of her head, locked away. Perhaps she had met him on the street, or said hi to him once or twice. She was digging for anything to connect the dots, but was left blank.

She shivered as she remembered her ghost's demand and how low his voice had been, and how his demand had seemed as if it held a threat. Though, it wasn't out of fear, but an emotion she couldn't quite place her finger on.

He spoke darkly of his warning, telling her to not venture below the opera house.

She furrowed her brow. The Dark Lands opera house was a global hit, yet any mention of the underground area had never even come up! Hell, she didn't even know there was another level to the massive building.

"Tell me," she whispered with a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes. "What's beneath the opera house?"

Kamek paused as he choked on his words, nearly falling off the bed. His wand fell on the stone floor with a loud crash, but the two didn't dare break eye contact as they tried to read each other's intentions.

" _No one_ is beneath the opera house! Don't ask such a ridiculous question!" He cried out in shock before clearing his throat and composing himself.

Peach crossed her arms.

"I never said _anyone_ was," she hummed with a satisfied, barely-noticeable smirk. Kamek's annoyed horror only made her silent curiosity grow. "That's all I needed to know."

Internally, Peach was buzzing with countless questions about her mysterious ghost and of his identity. Kamek clearly held onto far more information than the tiny, insignificant thing he had indirectly revealed.

At least, for the time being, she knew he was here; where he told her to never go.

Peach parted her lips, eager to ask another question or two, before Kamek raised his hand to silence the girl.

" _Please,_ Peach, just stay in line." Kamek sighed, a shocking amount of genuine care and concern in his tone. "I understand that our people aren't…" He winced. "...on the _best_ of terms, but I want the _best_ for you and our production. And the _best_ for you is up here, not down there. Do you understand?"

Peach froze the second Kamek had called her by her first name for the first time. Was the controlling, greedy Kamek...caring enough as to worry about a random human? Or perhaps he simply wanted his show to be successful?

Or, was he afraid of the ghost himself?

Either way, Peach felt an odd amount of compassion well up inside of her as she realized the elder had at least one redeeming quality. She decided that she, oddly enough, liked the koopa.

Peach bent down and grabbed Kamek's hands, issuing a silent thank you before slightly tilting her head.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," she whispered with a twinge of regret. "I understand that...the Dark Lands are different. Even your _secrets_ are different. I'll respect that and keep my nose out of it. Promise."

Kamek smiled, thankful that he had hired such a wise young woman. But, he was still a bit wary if she would even keep her word. Peach, herself, was silently cursing herself for making a promise she desperately didn't want to keep.

"Curiosity makes you want to bend the rules," the elder chuckled as he held her hands. "But it's best you forget about anything you dreamt. For your sake."

Peach nodded with a thin smile, but knew she would not forget the conversation she had with her ghost, or the feeling of fearful familiarity she held with him. If anything, she would hold on to such feelings until she was reunited with the one who had haunted her dream.

She didn't know when or how, but she knew she would see him again.

She had to.

* * *

 **A/N:** _We're so close to the plot taking off! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D Let me know in the review section!_


	6. Rehearsal

Soon after Kamek's kind words, the two had left her room for rehearsal. The elderly koopa had teleported the two backstage with an obnoxious puff of smoke, finding themselves surrounded by the stage workers messing with the lighting systems and other props.

Unlike the rest of the opera house, the stage was made out of a polished dark wood with obsidian pillars resting on each side of the large platform. The pillars were engraved with some sort of crest, but it had been scratched out to a point where it was nearly impossible to make out.

Peach furrowed her brow as she noticed the out-of-place vandalism.

She hummed in curiosity as she ran her fingers across the indents and gashes painted on the stone. The large pillar was cold and rough to the touch, especially from the abuse. The cuts ran far deeper than she would have imagined. What were they trying to erase?

Peach's eyes turned towards her bare hand as it rested in its center. She pulled her hand away and observed the single ring that rested on her hand, eyeing it with mixed emotions.

It was a simple, ashy-black band that was the perfect fit for her finger. The dark color clashed with her pale hands and caused many greedy Koopas to sneak a glance at the shining jewel in its center. The gem was a large, sparkling ruby with an elegant golden pattern of roses surrounding the expensive piece of jewelry.

The inside of the ring, though hidden while being worn, was engraved. In the fanciest font Peach had ever seen, it read,

 _To my darling Peachy._

Though Peach had initially viewed the gift as some sort of expensive tool in winning her heart from a secret admirer, the man had never shown himself. In fact, no one had even come forward to even _claim_ that it was from them. She had always had plenty of wealthy suitors throughout her life, but none of them had even recognized the ring.

It was odd for someone to pour so much money into a gift without coming forward. She had assumed, at first, that it could have been a mixup, seeing as it was Christmas at the time and gifts were bound to get shuffled. Yet, seeing the words on the inside proved otherwise.

After a few months of the ring sitting on her nightstand, she began wearing it in hopes of her admirer coming forward so she could thank him properly. And, over time, she began always wearing it out of both guilt and curiosity. In fact, it rarely ever left her finger as she came to appreciate it.

Eventually, her admirer had started almost always leaving a letter on her nightstand for three years. Occasionally, he would miss the unspoken schedule and send the note late with an apology. The letters almost always consisted of kind and detailed confessions, or comments on her hobbies and activities.

They were often so lovely and compassionate that Peach couldn't find herself able to part with them. So, instead, she had kept them all. Locked away from her father, of course.

At times, she would leave a note of her own in its place on her night stand for him to receive. How his notes had reached her house, and how he got hers, she had no idea. To most women, the idea of a strange admirer knowing of your location might be a red flag, but Peach felt no danger of the man knowing of her house at the time. The two actively held kind conversations, many of which Peach looked forward to.

At times, she would even stay up, hoping to meet her faceless friend properly. Yet, she would always inevitably fall asleep and wake up to the note in its usual place, sometimes with a small gift.

Their exchange had started monthly, but quickly became weekly, and eventually became an almost-nightly exchange for several years to a point where she had considered him a friend.

Yet, the notes had abruptly ended two years ago. Without a sign, years went by without him. She had always silently hoped that wearing the ring would signal him to come back, but she had quickly assumed he had forgotten.

Peach frowned as her thoughts had wandered far too much.

Pulling her hand back to her side, she looked upwards, desperate to change her mind's focus.

The pillars held up the impressive loft above. An occasional stagehand could be seen skipping across its bridges as they hopped down the stairs to the main floor. A Koopatroopa with a bright green shell nervously rushed past Peach as he wiped his brow. Had he done something just in time?

Peach stood in amusement before, suddenly, all of the chattering and sliding of props had slowly faded. She stood awkwardly as she gazed at each of the Koopas, trying to analyze why all of the chaos had stopped.

As if on cue, a large boom of music echoed through the backstage. Peach nearly yelped, but composed herself as she sighed. The Koopas began moving again, though quieter and the chattering had come to a complete stop.

The music continued booming and drained out any outside sounds; practice had begun.

Peach headed to the right side of the stage's entrance to sneak in some views of what it was like to perform on such a large stage. She gently grabbed the curtain's velvety fabric and peaked through the crack, the bright lights nearly blinding her.

She used her other hand to shield her eyes before they finally focused and rested on the two actors' silhouettes facing one another.

Two humans could be seen singing and performing on stage, which caught Peach off guard. _Humans?_

The acoustics of the large stage allowed their voices to reach what seemed to be everywhere! Their voices were so powerful that it had even overshadowed the orchestra. She wouldn't' be surprised if she could hear the singing from the other side of the opera house.

A tall woman sang towards a shorter man. Her voice was modern and seductive while the other actor's was quite deep and kind. The woman's lyrics seemed to be devious and of betrayal, while the man sung of his loyalty.

Peach sighed as she wished she had read more of the script to understand what scene was going on, let alone what was even _going on_ in the scene itself! She knew very little of the plot, but knew it was not a happy story. But, even with very little information, she felt entranced by the two singing to one another.

Would she really be of any use in this rehearsal if she didn't know anything?

She gazed over her shoulder to ask Kamek a question or two about the scene, but noticed that he had likely teleported away to who knows where. It seemed that him ditching any responsibility as soon as he could was a common occurrence. How long had she been alone?

With a slight hum of annoyance, she turned on her heels to observe the scene once again and hopefully find the information on her own. She slightly parted the curtains again as she peaked her head through the opening.

However, instead of watching the scene, she instead bumped into the chest of the actor who had just been on stage. She stumbled backwards with a gentle 'oof' before the man grabbed her hand before she stumbled too far.

" _Oh!_ I am so sorry!" He called out in a thick Italian accent. He frowned. "Are you feeling alright?"

Peach caught her balance as she stood up straight and examined her company. He was a relatively short man, standing a foot below herself, with a deep maroon suit. A golden crown sat on his head, though she doubted it was real.

His costume suggested he was a royal character of sorts.

Peach sighed as she realized she had ignored him. She flashed a small smile as she gave an understanding nod to his apology. "You were wonderful out there."

She could make out a slight amount of pigment creeping onto his cheeks from the compliment. He gave a small, flustered laugh. He clearly hadn't expected words of kindness.

"Thank you!" He smiled while composing himself. "But I would have to disagree. Pauline is always the star, I would say." As if on cue, the taller woman pushed through the curtains, pausing as she saw the two. "It's hard to outshine her."

Pauline pushed her hair over her shoulder before standing besides the fellow actor. She cleared her throat as she noticed Mario still grabbing onto Peach's hand from her stumble, which he released instantly with an embarrassed smile.

She wore a large red dress with black lace lining the edges. Expensive-looking jewelry sat along her neck, at the ridge of her costume. Once again, she doubted much of it was real, seeing as those in the Dark Lands weren't exactly the type to spend so much money on jewelry, especially for a costume.

The stranger rolled her eyes in amusement at her friend's reaction. "Hey there. I'm assuming you're the newbie?" Her voice was smooth and mature. "Glad to see Kamek has someone else to pick on. I'm Pauline," she stated kindly before nuding her friend in the ribs. "This is Mario."

Peach smiled politely as Mario's face rushed with color at the awkward introduction.

Mario scratched the back of his head while Peach smiled politely.

In her rehearsed, polite tone, Peach responded. "Yes, that's me. I hope I'll be of good use for you all." Her gaze turned back to Pauline. "Was my father playing at all? The Orchestra sounded lovely."

The two nodded.

"Yep! He is still learning the music, but he seems to have quickly found his place," Mario added. "I'm sure you'll follow suit."

Peach's smile grew at the word of her father's praise. Had he really adapted so quickly?

"I hope so, but I haven't learned much of the script," she muttered with a bit of shame. "I was only given it earlier today, so I hope it isn't too much trouble."

In fact, she barely knew of what the play was about! She had managed to show up to practice, thankfully, but Kamek had given her little to even look over the script. And, with her ghost's intervention, she had barely read the first page, let alone understood her role.

"Not at all," Pauline stated casually. "Or, it isn't for us. Kamek might bother you about it, but he'll do that regardless. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Mario nodded as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes, we have been rehearsing for a few months. We can wait a few more for you to catch up. It's only fair." His words were warm and endearing before he continued in his upbeat tone. "Now, why don't you sing something for us? I would hate for you to come to rehearsal just to watch."

Peach was slightly overwhelmed from the reassuring kindness, but froze at the mention at performing. She knew she would have to eventually, but so suddenly and, well, _not being prepared at all_ , left her anxious. What would she sing?

Peach fiddled with her ring before parting her lips. She was never a shy woman, but her nerves suddenly made her words come out quite hushed.

"Are you sure? I don't think-"

"You don't _need_ to think. C'mon," Pauline teased with a smirk before grabbing Peach's hand and practically pulling her through the curtains. Mario observed the two worryingly and raised his hand to object, clearly concerned about Peach's doubt, but remained in place. Pauline, on the other hand, was determined to show the world what Peach could do. Or, what she assumed she could do. "Now's your time to shine."

* * *

Ludwig sat idly on the darkest area of the loft above. He gently kicked his feet as they hung off the metallic surface. While he was supposed to be keeping an eye on the human's intentions, he was far more entertained by the mishaps of the stagehands.

A tiny goomba carried a large can of red paint on its head, moving towards the part of the stage where they were working on the impressive props. He wobbled towards the group of Koopas steadily while the liquid rippled.

Ludwig chuckled to himself, knowing how this was going to end before it had even started.

The small goomba visibly sighed as he made it to the group, before a larger Koopa brushed past the worker and knocked the can straight onto the floor. Red paint splattered all around the props and on the shoes of the Koopas.

Ludwig cringed as they opened their mouths to shout, but paused as a Koopa with a clipboard hushed them angrily. The group stood in silence, fuming, waiting for practice to end, eager to chew each other out.

Ludwig stretched nonchalantly. "You'd think these fools would realize they have eyes on them most of the time by now," he mumbled in both annoyance and amusement. He sighed as he pulled out a tiny notepad from his shell. "Well, if they _were_ intelligent, I doubt they would be stagehands, anyhow." He chuckled arrogantly.

Quickly, he jotted down a quick note of warning for the group, signed from the Phantom himself.

 _Spilled paint is far less valuable than your positions in this theater. Clean it up and move along, idiots._

 _The Phantom_

Ludwig snickered as he held the clever letter in front of himself and read it over again. He had always tried to come off as intimidating as he could in his letters, but it was nothing compared to when the _real_ phantom wrote them. When his father did, they were...graphic. Ludwig, on the other hand, saw no need to be so descriptive.

Though he wasn't the phantom, his father had found it to be effective regardless of who wrote the letter. If any of the koopalings were to notice misbehavior from any staff members, they were to issue a warning. Everyone knew what happened when you ignored too many warnings, so very few acted out of line if they received one.

It was an effective way to manage the crew.

Sometimes, the other koopalings would take advantage of the system to mess with people. But, overall, it was flawless. Sure, others could attempt to pretend to be the phantom, too, and write their own letters for self gain, but the real phantom would inevitably push too much fear in their direction for them to even think about doing such a thing.

Ludwig creased the letter in two as he smiled with sinister satisfaction. He hovered the letter over the group of furious koopas with his pinky raised, ready to drop it. However, his snickering paused as the Koopas' silent bickering below came to an end for a moment as they turned towards the curtains.

The orchestra had stopped playing, all except for a single violin, which was easy to assume was the woman's father. Ludwig hummed in curiosity as he put the note in his shell to deliver once his curiosity was resolved.

The koopa carefully walked across the creaking loft as he squinted his eyes from the blinding light ahead of him. He stayed back as far as he could, as to go unnoticed, but creeped a bit closer than he probably should as to get a view on what was going on below.

Though he was rather high up, the scene was easy to make out. A single human stood in the middle of the large wooden stage with her arms linked behind her. The auditorium was empty, besides the large group of Koopas holding their instruments.

The song the violinist played was slow and sorrowful as she swayed gently from side to side to the beat. Her golden hair swung with her figure as her eyes were closed. Whatever the song was, she clearly had it memorized, as her movements paused and continued with the song.

Though he was unable to get a view of the stage completely, he eyed what he _could_ see, which was her. He examined her curiously, not expecting such a petite woman to make his father so anxious. What damage could she exactly... _do_ to them? For human standards, she was quite beautiful, which took Ludwig off guard. Was she truly dangerous for such a beauty?

He had snooped enough to hear his father refer to the girl as if he knew her, but that's as far as his knowledge went. He had seemed stressed and worrisome beyond belief. Had she done something before?

Ludwig didn't know, but he didn't dare think about it too much. If she was a good addition to the cast, then he would be fine with her. After all, these productions were the only thing that made Ludwig proud.

The Koopa placed both his arms on the railing as he held his head up in his claws. Even for a young music protege, he had never heard of this song before. It was quite different than the intense, booming music of the Dark Lands, but he quite liked the lullaby.

More so when she suddenly started singing along to the gentle tune.

Her voice started off quiet and dainty, almost like a set of bells ringing in the wind. She seemed anxious as to raise her voice to its full volume as she nearly whispered the lyrics. The purity in her voice was quite unlike anything else he had heard before. He leaned forward with a creak of the railing, confused by any doubt his father held for the young woman.

" _Interesting_ ," Ludwig hummed to himself in fascination. Even with the lyrics being in some sort of foreign language, and her voice barely audible above the violin, the sorrowful emotion poured through her hushed words. Ludwig was entranced.

The violin started speeding up slightly as the woman's voice grew louder with each note. Ludwig smiled in satisfaction as she slowly began projecting her voice, proving she had some potential.

With her voice now loud and confident, yet holding on to the purity, her hands clasped in front of her chest as she seemed to be singing for someone; calling for something. The unintelligible lyrics of which he couldn't understand told a story that he could vaguely understand, yet not grasp at the same time. He was unable to tell if it was a story of gain or loss. Perhaps both?

With one final, impressive note, the song abruptly stopped, leaving the woman out of breath as she stood alone in the spotlight.

* * *

Bowser sat at his impressive study with his head in his hands, desperate to drown out the sound. Yet, every time it had quieted down, her voice sparked back up and took over his focus.

Though muffled and distant, Bowser could recognize that angelic voice anywhere. Peach's singing echoed throughout the labyrinth and stuck in his head, no matter how much he tried to silence any of her presence.

 _This is ridiculous_ , he thought to himself bitterly.

It was almost pathetic that he couldn't focus on his work due to some fleshy human singing. With every note she sang, his mind buzzed with the idea of her. Though he hadn't seen her in years, his memories of her slowly creeped back, no matter how far he had locked them away and convinced himself that they had never happened.

 _She's here._

Bowser groaned as his thoughts kept flashing back to him. Memories of her village and of her daily routines would momentarily bring bliss, followed by a huff of frustration as he did everything in his power to convince himself that he didn't know who she was.

 _Peach is_ here. _She's here. She's finally here,_ his subconscious cried while the rest of him sat in agony. _It's not too late. I can-_

Bowser nearly knocked over his chair as he stood up in anger. His mind was filled to the brim with a hateful despair as he let his temper run free.

It had taken him _literal years_ to get her out of his head, and he wasn't about to let her mess everything up again. With an angry growl, Bowser knocked over the orderly papers on his study as he stormed for his room, eager to sleep away the thoughts of her presence.

He needed to forget about her again.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Alright, I'm sure you guys are putting two and two together now! But, I promise some more twists are bound to come, especially if you haven't figured out what's going on yet! Thank you for reading!_


	7. The Warning

Throughout the intense song, Peach sang the foreign lyrics as they carried a message. To whom, or what they spoke of, she vaguely knew. The language was one Peach was not fluent in, nor her father, as her mother had taught the two the song before her passing.

It had been her lullaby every night her mom was with her; the song was something Peach could never forget. When her mother sang it, it was as if the song was tailored for her soothing, fragile voice. Tied together with her father's violin, it was truly unforgettable, even years after.

However, when Peach sang the same song on that stage, an overpowering amount of energy washed over her as the usual, soothing tone was replaced with one of confident calling. While not traditional, her method of singing the lyrics remained pure, yet stronger than her mother had ever sang them.

As her song's volume increased, she felt herself calling for someone that encouraged her to continue; someone that craved to hear her. The more his image formed in her mind, the louder the lyrics became, and the more intense her need to see him again became.

She, too, _wanted_ her voice to be heard by him.

It didn't take long for Peach to piece together who she hoped would hear her song that beckoned for him to come back. Moving away from the Mushroom Kingdom caused her subconscious to scream of the idea of her admirer being here. Or, the chance of him being here, left her hopeful.

She silently slapped herself in a twinge of annoyance. How would _he_ hear her? Why did the image of him lead her singing?

Peach was brought back into reality as the song cut off and ended. Her chest raised and fell with each heavy breath as she tried to compose herself. With so many eyes on her, she was finding it to be...difficult. Peach blinked as she looked between each of the Koopas, hoping for any sort of reaction.

She carefully observed the front row of koopas as they stared at her with mixed reactions. Some seemed shocked, curious, or even doubtful; all unsure of how they should react. They eyed the young woman in the spotlight as she eyed them back, just as curiously.

She cringed, knowing it was obvious that her voice was not trained or accustomed to any formal setting. While she wouldn't call herself a _bad_ singer, she knew she was not a professional who knew how to manage notes and keep her voice from breaking.

Her thoughts were cut off by a rush of murmurs from the Koopas in the stands before her. They leaned towards one another as they snuck glances at the taller woman, causing her face to pale in doubt. Had she been overly confident in herself?

Realizing it was her time to go, Peach lifted her dress, giving a small curtsy, before turning on her heels, eager to leave the stage. However, before she could fully turn around, her arm was roughly grabbed as she was tugged in the same direction. She was pulled through the velvety curtains as she stumbled backwards, meeting her two acquaintances from earlier.

Pauline gently released Peach's arm before flashing a wide, confident smile. Peach frowned as she rubbed her arm, however, as the murmuring was just as loud behind stage.

Mario's eyes seemed hazed over in admiration and a few other emotions Peach couldn't identify, but assumed they were mostly positive.

"You were amazing!" Pauline kindly cheered. "I can see why Kamek let you in so easily."

Peach smiled sheepishly. She knew her first performance had been far from perfect, but she felt prideful in the fact that she had even managed to go so far as to stand on a world-renowned stage and have her voice heard.

"I hope I was loud enough. It was a bit overwhelming." She sighed as she realized it would take a while to get accustomed to performing. "I've just never-"

"We all get nervous at first," Mario reassured calmly. "Don't worry."

Pauline smirked as she pulled Peach to her shoulder, loudly whispering to her, just loud enough for Mario to overhear.

"You should have seen _Mario's_ first time on this stage!" She teased with a hearty laugh as Mario's smile faded. A deep frown followed by a flash of color covered Mario's face as he stood in embarrassment. "You see, he-"

Pauline was cut off as a loud, booming crash echoed throughout the theater, followed by several gasps and screams. Plenty of stagehands ran away and pushed past the humans, causing Mario to stumble before he regained his balance. He eyed them with disapproval before he faced what they were running away from.

Mario was the first to react to the ordeal as he rushed over to the scene without thinking much of it or what had even happened. Pauline followed suit, but was cautious as she hesitated.

Peach was the last to follow as she carefully examined the scene beforehand.

A tiny goomba laid on the floor with a bucket forced on his head, leaking and covering him in what she hoped to be red paint. Beside him, a larger Koopa clenched his fist in anger as his teeth grinded together. Three other koopas stood behind him as they wiped paint off their chests with similar expressions to the large koopa. Several broken props were scattered around the area as the paint-covered group eyed the goomba bitterly.

Peach frowned at the appearance of the culprit as she stood beside the two humans. He was quite larger than the average koopa, standing at around Peach's shoulders, and wore a black shell of which she assumed was painted. His face seemed to be naturally in the shape of a scowl and he reeked of alcohol.

A large, damp puddle of red paint coated the surface around the scene and several footprints could be seen running through it, thankfully confirming Peach's assumption.

Mario bent down and carefully helped the goomba to his feet while removing the bucket. Or, attempted to, as the goomba continued to wobble from side to side, falling on his back into the paint after a few moments. Mario sighed as he bent down and supported the injured creature while shaking his head in disapproval.

The black-shelled Koopa laughed dryly as the goomba relied on Mario's support. As if on cue, the other koopas laughed with him, taunting the smaller stagehand. His goons seemed to replicate his expression and emotions, clearly afraid of what he had in store for them if they acted out of line.

Were stagehands usually so brutal? Peach clenched her hands as she looked between the injured goomba and bully of a koopa who couldn't seem to get over how hilarious this was.

The goomba attempted to stand up on his own, ignoring Mario's help, before slipping on the paint and landing on his back once again. The humans flinched as paint was flung towards the group.

Once again, though even louder, laughter broke out at his fall. The goomba sat in the paint angrily as he eyed the group and refused to accept Mario's help any further.

Peach's blood ran cold from the heartless smirks and chuckles. The longer she attempted to compose herself, the louder the uproar seemed to get, as well as the frown on the goomba's face.

Not realizing what she was doing, Peach gently pushed past Pauline and eyed the group.

"Why is this funny to you?" She asked with a deep frown. The black-shelled koopa stopped laughing immediately, but his followers kept chuckling to themselves before being silenced by one of his glares in their direction. "He made a mess, but you shouldn't have hit him. Just _look_ at him."

Upon closer inspection, a subtle black eye was forming over his left eye. The goomba frowned at the mention of his wound. Peach's anger fell to pity for a moment before the trouble maker scoffed.

"He's a goomba, lady. He's replaceable." His voice was hoarse and scratchy as he brushed off her concern with a laugh. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Peach's cheeks rushed with red as her cheeks puffed full of anger. Taking half a step forward, she poked the stagehand in the chest.

"What, so you aren't?" Her voice shook in anger as she furrowed her brow. The group stood in shock as her proper facade broke. "Oh, no, let me guess! Everyone comes to see _you_ , right? _Not_ the performances."

The koopa froze as his friends chuckled in entertainment behind him. Pauline pulled her finger across her throat, desperately signaling for Peach to drop it, while Mario pulled his hands over his eyes. Yet, she continued.

The koopa took a step forward into her finger, ready to start another fight with the human, before a small sheet of paper fell between the two. A tiny red stamp sat on its surface with a large 'P.'

All eyes fell towards the scrap for a few moments before the group of koopas scrambled away, tracking red paint across theater. While trying to mask his fear with a simple frown, the large koopa held his ground as he cursed under his breath; he was clearly unhappy with what potential the note held.

While her company's face paled, Peach simply crouched down to pick up the letter. She eyed the culprit suspiciously as she stood back up and gently broke the note's seal.

She eyed the fancy handwriting curiously, finding the cursive to be a bit hard to make out at times. The note spoke of not fighting over the spilled paint with a harsh undertone and was signed by 'The Phantom.'

Below the signature, another message was recently added with a thick underline.

 _That includes you, lady._

Peach furrowed her brow as she read the letter over again. Who was watching that had the authority to issue warnings like this? Hell, why would a threatening letter be given instead of a verbal scolding?

She turned towards Mario as she held out the note for him to take.

"Phantom?" She asked curiously. Mario visibly paled at her question while Pauline looked between the two anxiously. Peach simply furrowed her brow as her question was met with silence.

Before Mario could reach out and take the sheet of paper, and before Peach could get an answer, the angry koopa snatched the letter and observed it within his jittery hands. His eyes widened as he read who signed it before his brow furrowed in anger. He slightly crumpled the paper as he clearly wasn't happy with the message, before letting it fall to the floor.

The koopa stormed off as he mumbled several shaky curses to himself, not caring that he was walking straight through the paint and coating his shoes in red. He sneaked one final glare at Peach before he headed out through the large doors, eager to get away from the phantom's eyes.

The entire ambiance of the theater seemed to have shifted with both the fight and the note. Everyone, besides the humans and the red goomba, had abandoned practice after the note of an issued warning, if they weren't already scared off from the fight.

With a sigh, Peach bent down to pick up the note once again as she eyed its mysterious signature. She turned to the two apologetically after trying to flatten the wrinkled note as much as possible.

As if reading Peach's mind, Mario sighed.

"Don't apologize. We'll tell Kamek what happened." He exhaled as he ran his hand through his hair. He was clearly upset about all of the discourse, and, seeing as his eyes kept sneaking glances at the note in Peach's hand, she assumed that upset him as well.

"Wasn't your fault," Pauline added as she placed a comforting hand on Mario's shoulder. "Someone has to keep these jerks in line. You were just trying to do what you thought was best." She sighed. "But, next time, just let it happen. It'll get taken care of."

 _Taken care of?_

Peach's eyes wandered to the note in her hand. Would whoever wrote this 'take care' of it? Surely they would, seeing as nearly everyone was scared away.

However, Peach froze at the constant kindness and understanding that seemed to radiate from the two. Had she been away from humans for so long that she had forgotten what kind-natured people were like? Or, perhaps, they were pitying her? She didn't understand what she had done to earn such hospitality.

Either way, she was grateful.

Peach was about to thank her company for their understanding before a familiar, obnoxious poof of smoke clouded the area next to them. Waving his wand to clear the smog, Kamek shrieked in realization as he was met with an unwelcome paint job to the backstage floor.

"What _happened_ here?" Kamek squealed at the crime scene of paint and broken props. Mario sighed as Pauline's smile flattened; the two were not happy to see the koopa.

"Some paint spilled," Pauline stated casually with a bit of amusement at his distress. Mario shook his head in disapproval at Pauline's bad timing of humor.

Kamek choked on his words as he gazed over his shoulder at the woman.

"Well, _of course!_ But what exactly happened here?" Not getting an answer, he furiously turned to the others. "Mario? _Toadstool?_ " He gazed between the two for answers before Pauline gently pulled the old koopa to the side to explain everything that had happened.

Besides the occasional yelp of anger that could be heard as Pauline retold the scene to Kamek from the hallway, especially when word of the note came up, Mario and Peach were alone. The two turned to each other awkwardly, forcing small laughs at the cries of distress from their boss.

"Is practice usually like this?" Peach asked with a small smile. Mario was still clearly unnerved from the warning, for reasons she didn't know, so she attempted to lighten the mood to the best of her ability.

Mario shrugged as he returned a small smile himself. "Sometimes. You can't really expect anything here."

"Sounds exciting," she hummed in pure amusement. Mario gave a genuine chuckle before the conversation fell into silence.

The two stood awkwardly as the listened into Kamek's angry distress, followed by Pauline's attempts at reassurance. The two humans were soon accompanied by a group of koopas holding mops and buckets, clearly assigned to take care of the mess.

Peach cringed as she wondered if the paint would even come out of the wood after sitting there for so long.

Mario followed Peach's gaze towards the spilled paint and instead assumed she was playing over the scene in her head.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," he muttered through his accent in defeat. He rubbed the back of his head anxiously as he seemed hesitant to continue, which Peach assumed was a nervous habit.

"But, _if_ you would like to-" He paused as he forced a charming smile that was coated with hesitation. "I, well, I can tell you what _I_ know." He paused one final time as he continued in a whisper. "...over dinner."

Peach's gaze froze before it turned to Mario, whose composure seemed to break even further with her eyes landing on him. He was fiddling with his gloved hands as he stared at her hopefully, almost as if he were a child asking for a new toy.

Before Peach could react, he speedily continued.

"Only because Kamek wouldn't be happy if I told you so soon! It would be easier to tell you what I know away from here." He smiled sheepishly. His excuse made sense, but it clearly didn't cover up his true intentions, which only made Peach even more enticed by his words.

Peach gave a soft, warm smile at Mario's flustered smile. She giggled a bit before nodding in agreement.

"I think that'd be wonderful."

While they had different intentions, one seeking information and the other hoping to get to know the young lady, they both beamed in agreement.

The two discussed what times would work for them, and eventually came to the agreement that, tomorrow, right after rehearsal, would work best. Since Mario knew the area far more than Peach, he decided on where they would go, which Peach happily agreed to. Especially after he claimed they had the best italian food in the kingdom, she was sold.

Through the entire, simple conversation, Mario's charm was as confident and as kind as ever. She tried to return his enthusiasm, but was finding it hard to keep up with him. She remained kind and considerate, rather than eager, which Mario didn't take note of.

Nonetheless, she looked forward to spending the evening with such a charming young man.

Peach smiled at her friend as she turned down the hallway to head back for her room, giving him one final, small wave before leaving his view entirely. The halls around the auditorium were empty due to the rucas, leaving Peach alone with her thoughts and the clicking of her heels against the polished floor.

A slight frown covered her features as soon as she was away from Mario. So many questions flooded her mind as she eyed the note in her hand.

With no other connections to make, she easily assumed this phantom was the creature she saw in her dreams earlier. Had he been...watching her? Did he see how she had behaved? She shook her head at the ridiculous questions. _Of course_ he had seen! He included her in the warning. He had gone out of his way to underline it, even!

Kamek's reaction to the note, too, confirmed her suspicions about her ghost's identity. He had reacted to similarly during their earlier conversation about the mysterious figure.

Whoever this phantom was, she had met him in her dreams, and he was beneath the opera house; where he desperately wanted her to stay away from. For what reasons, she didn't know, but hoped to know after her dinner with Mario.

Peach unfolded the letter as she eyed its vague signature. Over the years, when facing any written material, Peach had learned to compare it to the handwriting of her admirer from years ago. Though it might seem odd, it was all she had of him; the only means she had of finding him.

But, Peach's heart sank as she came to a realization: this writing was far too fancy to belong to him. Whoever this Phantom was, he was not familiar due to him being her potential admirer, but for what seemed to be a completely different reason. Sighing, Peach brought the note back to her side.

If anything, she should be grateful that her admirer wasn't some awful phantom! Peach forced a small laugh as she realized how ridiculous her disappointment had been before heading to her door.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm super excited for the next chapter! Expect some mild fluff and all that jazz! Please review if you've enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading, as usual._


	8. Decision

**A/N:** _Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Every single one really inspires me to update this so thank you so much! Also, I'm sorry if this chapter drags for a bit in the beginning. I actually had to split this chapter into three parts because it was way too long! So, expect three new parts within the next few days, seeing as they're already written. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

After her second day at rehearsal, and it being painful, yet enjoyfully long, Peach slumped in her chair.

She sat in front of the large vanity with her lips puckered. Carefully applying her lipstick and subtle makeup with one hand, the other gently combed through her hair as she hummed one of the many songs she had heard played earlier.

The lipstick was a bright red; far more bold than she ever wore, but it paired well with one of the many new dresses she had been given. Its teal fabric was silky and felt wonderful against her skin when compared with the scratchy dress she had worn before.

A subtle, white petticoat rested under the light fabric, giving it a wonderful form. She wore white stockings and casual black heels, tied together with one of the many jewelry pieces that had been in her room: a ruby pendant, matching with her ring.

It was a bit more formal than what she would normally wear, but, to no surprise, stage costumes tended to be a bit more formal than everyday wear. Thankfully, this dress wasn't as impressive as the others that sat in her dresser.

Seeing as she was, for now, one of the many faces of the opera house, Kamek refused to let her walk around in such, as he put it, ' _homeless_ ' clothing for the remainder of her stay. For the time being, he had lended her several dresses for past human roles, many of which were far too tacky for her to wear in public, but they would suffice.

The way Kamek had phrased 'her stay' made her realize how fragile her position in this theater was, and that it was only going to last with this role; she would likely not be needed after after the final showing, whenever that was. But, it didn't bother her too much, as Peach and her father had a place to stay for the time being.

However, besides finding Peach some durable clothing, Kamek had also discussed the play with her on the side while the other leads rehearsed on stage. Instead of having her miss several rehearsals to read the script, he gave her a quick overview of the play's plot.

Peach's role was one of a royal character, specifically from the Mushroom Kingdom, in fact. At first, she had been content with playing such a role, seeing as she had much experience with the location. Yet, the more Kamek spoke, the quicker her spirits fell.

Peach frowned as she leaned back in her chair, playing back the description in her head.

The story truly was as tragic as she had assumed. While most tragedies left you wanting more, the plot Kamek described left a bitter taste in her mouth. The plot seemed innocent enough, but the undertone that went over Peach's head left her feeling dirty.

Her character, Mary, was a naive girl with her head set on finding true love, which leads her into several questionable situations. With her father, the king, ill and quickly falling away, she was left with two options: passing the crown, or finding a man to marry to aid her in her monarchy.

Killing two birds with one stone, she immediately started pursuing a future king. From Kamek's description of love, that in itself was foolish of the girl to pursue. The play, from this point, seemed harmless enough, even with Kamek's snarkiness.

Clearly, Dark Land creatures had different views on love than humans.

That's where Mario's role comes into play: a wealthy man named Vincent. He was a refined young man who quickly stepped up to take Mary's hand in marriage, which she happily agreed to without a doubt in her mind; she fell in love immediately.

Mary's father eventually passed, and the two were wed as soon as possible, regardless of the fact that they barely knew one another.

But, Vincent only married Mary for the throne. Even after finding himself able to return the princess' affections, his true lover, Anastasia, played by Pauline, persuaded him to kill her for the throne.

With a heavy heart, he complied.

Peach immediately knew that was the bittersweet song she had overheard Pauline and Mario singing during her first rehearsal. The loyal emotion pouring from Mario's lyrics, and the deceitful promises that spilled from Pauline, quickly made sense.

Once Mary was disposed of, the two true lovers were wed.

But, in turn, Anastasia killed Vincent once had completed his task, taking the throne for herself.

Kamek spoke of the intentions of the play: it acted to show how weak humans are in the eye of their emotions, and also with their greed; they were foolish creatures that were no threat in the war. Well, that's what Kamek said, in the least.

Subtle themes like this seemed to be common in the Dark Lands after another war started four years ago. In contrast, in the Mushroom Kingdom, koopas were regarded as heartless creatures. It was ironic how, here, humans were regarded as exactly the opposite, in a negative manner: emotion-driven.

It was amusing in an ironic, bitter way.

While it may have seemed like a normal tragedy at first, Kamek's bitter descriptions of the scenes left Peach uncomfortable with the undertone of the message. Even when practicing simple scenes where tragedy would happen to any of the main characters, many of the stagehands and workers would cheer, rather than feel... _tragic._

It's almost as if this were more of a comedy to the Orchestra as Kamek had to consistently hush them for snickering during the most 'intense' of scenes.

But, it gave Peach and her father somewhere to stay. She felt dirty helping produce a play that, in the eyes of koopas, spoke poorly of her identity and further divided the two species, but decided to push that feeling under the rug in favor of shelter.

Peach put her hair into a quick ponytail before pushing the small chair back and standing up. As if on cue, a gentle knock on her door broke the silence. She quickly put down her brush and makeup before brushing off the front of her dress as she headed to the door and opened it, meeting exactly who she was expecting.

"Are you ready?" Mario asked warmly. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late."

Peach giggled. He was barely even ten minutes behind schedule! She stepped into the dim hallway before gently closing the door behind her with a quiet click.

"I didn't even notice. Where are we heading?" Peach asked curiously.

Mario held out his arm for her to take with a charming smile.

"I know a shortcut."

* * *

Ludwig rushed down the opera house's hidden corridors within its stone walls. Nearly stumbling over his feet due to his speed, he barely paid attention to what was in front of him, to a point where he would occasionally stumble into a spiderweb and yelp in disgust, but quickly swatted away it instantly.

He had followed Peach for the second day, just as his father had directed. Today was _far_ less entertaining, as there were no fights or warnings to issue, but he had done as he was ordered.

Rehearsal was as expected, to his liking. Even with the lack of entertainment, he was instead met with a productive day of rehearsal. Peach was slowly catching up with the rest of the cast while others were showing clear signs of improvement. With that risky stagehand out of sight, nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

But, the second Peach left the building, his eyes were limited, leaving him on edge.

Running down a steep set of stairs, Ludwig hopped down four stairs at a time, occasionally stumbling, but always catching himself. Once he reached the bottom, he placed both his claws on his knees to catch his breath.

"What are ya up to?" A squeaky voice called out a few feet in front of him. The silhouette crouched down as it eyed Ludwig curiously. "Did the lady do somethin' again?"

Ludwig squinted as his eyes were still adjusting to the labyrinth's lack of light. Once he made out Lemmy's frame, he sighed.

" _None_ of your business, Lemmy!" He squinted bitterly in his brother's direction, but was only met with an innocent gaze as his eyes gazed in two directions. "Perhaps I _would_ tell you if you were not so foolishly distracted from father's orders!"

Lemmy scratched the back of his head.

"Huh, that makes sense, I guess," he groaned in defeat, realizing he wasn't going to get any juicy information without some work. "Do ya still need help? I can be useful! Promise!" He gently bounced up and down in excitement.

Ludwig tried to move around his younger brother but he continued to shift and block his path, clearly only taking one answer. Even being so tiny, Lemmy was easily able to speedily hop around his brother and not allow him to pass through.

With a frustrated groan, Ludwig scowled in annoyance.

"Lemmy, I _do not_ have time for this! Father said to report to him if _anything_ -"

"Then let me help ya! C'mon, Ludwig! A team of two is better than one!" He held up three fingers, oblivious to his clear mistake, as Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"If you tagging along will get you out of my way, _fine!_ " Ludwig huffed in defeat. "Just move! Father needs to know of Peach's location!"

Lemmy arched a brow as he complied.

"Peach? Now that's a weird name if I've ever heard one." Ludwig frowned as if to say, _you're one to talk,_ before pushing past his brother and heading towards their father's study _._ "Is she the one who went bonkers on that old guy?"

Ludwig frowned. _Who else would his father be asking for updates on?_

"Yes, though it seemed vaguely justified. She seems to have quite a temper." He sighed. "I'm glad I was there to warn them. I'm afraid of what would have happened to her if not for my presence." He cringed, knowing exactly what would have happened.

Lemmy snickered alone as he hopped next to his brother, who kept trying to outspeed him in hopes of reaching their father's study alone.

"We get enough of that from papa. It's kinda funny hearing it come from someone else, though. How did he react? Was he _angry?_ " Lemmy speedily asked countless questions, seeing as Ludwig was the only koopaling in the loop.

"He called her _a lot_ of crude names I don't think I'd feel comfortable repeating," Ludwig muttered. Lemmy stared at him blankly, causing Ludwig to grunt in frustration. " _Yes,_ of course he was angry! He doesn't seem quite fond of her."

Ludwig began snickering in amusement again before he was abruptly cut off, replacing his laughter with a yelp of shock. With one gentle motion, Lemmy was lifted in the air by his mane, resulting in the tiny koopa kicking his feet wildly as he whined.

Ludwig froze in place as his posture stiffened.

"Of who, exactly?" A deep voice questioned from behind the two. Ludwig cringed at the familiar voice, refusing to turn around, while Lemmy continued kicking in desperation.

Even with Bowser's size, he was seemingly always silent when he wanted to be. Ludwig gulped as he hoped his father hadn't overheard everything.

Lemmy stopped kicking as he was flipped around to face his father. Meeting his gaze, he smiled widely, happy to show off the new information he had just gotten.

" _Peach!_ " Lemmy stated confidently. Ludwig gasped as his brother dug their graves even further. "Ludwig told me you were angry at her after she got in trouble!"

Bowser's face fell as he casually released Lemmy, who landed on the cold floor with a loud grunt. He whined in pain but the other two koopas didn't seem to care; Ludwig was too concerned over his father's reaction while, well, Bowser was fuming.

Even no where near the woman, he seemingly couldn't get away from her.

With a grunt of frustration, he scoffed.

"She acted _stupidly!_ Stupidity is _annoying_ , so I was angry. What of it?" He defended angrily and rather quickly. "What does she have to do with anything?"

The two tiny koopas looked between each other nervously. What was he saying? All of his recent orders had revolved around the girl! Why was he trying to brush it away? They may be children, but they weren't oblivious. Or, at least, Ludwig wasn't.

But, they bit their tongues, knowing not to speak out of line about such a thing at a time like this.

"You told me to report back to you, father, if she were to leave or act out of order again." Ludwig turned his gaze back to the enormous koopa sheepishly. He was met with a glare, making him speak even quieter. "And, about thirty minutes ago, she left the building to ask some questions…" He paused for a subtle gulp. "... _with Mario_."

Ludwig didn't know why, but he had assumed this information would make Bowser unhappy. While he was rather young, putting two and two together was not difficult for the koopa. Something was clearly going on between Peach and Bowser, which made this information even more difficult to spill.

Even Lemmy visibly paled at this information. Bowser's distaste of Mario was common knowledge to a point where even _he_ knew.

Bowser's face darkened as he clenched his fists, proving Ludwig's assumption. A subtle puff of smoke left his mouth as he digested the heavy information.

Peach, _alone,_ with that damned Mario? There was no way in hell he was letting that happen more than once. That man held far too much information that Bowser was comfortable with Peach knowing.

He was well aware Mario held enough information to have Peach connect the dots, which coated his jealousy with a thick layer of anxiety. For the hundredth time, he reminded himself that she could _not_ come back into his life.

Mario, of many things, he despised. While jealousy was a key factor, most of his hatred was a result of the man's personality. He was truly the generic, obnoxious human: happy-go-lucky, positive, and infuriating beyond all belief. Just hearing him sing made Bowser's blood pressure double.

But, he had never acted out of line, no matter how much he made Bowser cringe. In fact, he had been a positive addition to the theater for this performances. So, instead, he remained on thin ice.

 _This_ , however, pushed Mario far into the deep end of Bowser's wrath. He nearly shook as he imagined the two having such a _wonderful_ time.

Peach willingly being around that pompous man made Bowser's blood run cold before rushing back, thrashing full of molten rage. Anger was a common solution to any bitter feeling he had, which was clear when he turned to his two children in a silent, furious rage.

Noticing Bowser's silent fury, the two koopalings flinched and covered their heads as they expected a scolding. Bowser, of course, was about to empty some of his frustration on the kids, for the sake of calming down, before he held his breath and hesitated.

Deep down, the father in him knew the kids didn't deserve a punishment. Hell, they had even done what he had _asked._ But, every angry nerve in his body screamed at him to do something to end his overthinking.

But, with a deep exhale, he realized that this was a distraction. _He was distracted._ Realization hit the koopa as he unclenched his fist and pulled away. Punishing the kids was holding him back from fixing this.

Bowser paused as he quickly put two and two together.

 _He could do something._

The two koopalings continued trembling before, instead of a scolding, they were met with Bowser's claws gently brushing their heads as he roughly messed up their manes. Lemmy smiled while Ludwig's brow furrowed in both concern and confusion.

"Good work," he whispered through clenched teeth. While anger poured through his quiet words, he hid it behind praise. His kids stared up at him with a mixture of awe and fear. "Keep it up, kiddos."

And with that, he simply turned around, silent as ever in his movements. Leaving his two kids confused as to what he was planning, they stared at their father until he was out of sight. If they had skipped out on a scolding, something was off.

After a few minutes of heavy silence, and the two replaying the situation in their minds, Lemmy turned to his brother.

"See! We make the best team, huh?" Lemmy questioned bubbly with his eyes full of prideful stars. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he hadn't actually _done_ anything, but remained happy nonetheless.

Ludwig sighed as he realized Lemmy had stolen half the praise simply because he was at the right place at the right time. He had done all of this work to one up his siblings in the first place; to prove himself! And here he had one of the _very_ siblings leeching off of his work!

Whether he liked it or not, it seemed Lemmy was going to tag along from here on out.

But, nonetheless, he couldn't help but _slightly_ smirk at his brother's joy. Maybe having a partner in this wouldn't be _so_ bad?

* * *

 **A/N:** I _apologize for any run-ons/typos/missnames...it's very late! I'll be checking over this later. Thank you so much for reading!_


	9. The Date

**A/N:** T _he next few chapters are where the plot really takes off! I'm sorry for so much world building and rambling - I promise it'll kick of soon!_

* * *

Peach carefully held onto Mario's arm for the sake of not getting separated, though Mario was quite fond of the contact in on its own. She clinged close to them as they gained a few bitter stares, but otherwise were not interacted with.

At first, it was as crowded as it had been during her first day here; Peach and Mario had to awkwardly shuffle around the mostly-short crowd and deal with bitter stares from those who could see them eye-to-eye. Yet, the further they walked, the streets quickly became quieter and quieter. They had eventually wandered quite far from the main streets to a point where the only sign of life were the houses with lights on.

After a few turns, the large street became closer to an alleyway, though still large enough for many to pass through. Countless buildings and homes rested on either side of the path, though the doors were far taller and wider, as if accommodating for koopas of larger sizes.

Even though she had been in the Dark Lands for two days, the outside world still amazed her. Hell, even the dark alleyway was fascinating. While it was...eerie, it was also inviting in a gothic way. In the Mushroom Kingdom, she rarely saw anything of the sorts.

Normally, any human would be terrified wandering the Dark Lands at night, yet, oddly enough, she felt safe clinging on to her company.

"Here we are," Mario called out proudly as he gestured to the building on their right. Peach hummed as she looked at the large establishment, not expecting it to be as intimidating as the buildings around it, especially since they were going to eat dinner in it.

She silently rolled her eyes at herself, however, as she shouldn't have expected anything else, considering where they were.

It was a victorian building covered with obsidian and red stones, as most of the Dark Lands seemed to be. It seemed to be several floors and double as a house for the owners and it was a bit more rundown and older, as many of the surrounding buildings seemed to be.

Cutting off Peach's thoughts, Mario carefully held open the heavy door for his guest with a cheesy bow. Peach flashed a thankful smile in his direction before stepping through the large set of doors.

The second she walked into the small building, she was met with loud, casual chattering and a rush of an amazing aroma that made her mouth water instantly. Smells of basil and other herbs filled the air, and Mario's eyes glazed over in a content satisfaction as he stood beside his guest.

The inside of the diner was far more modern than the surrounding shops and buildings, but that's what seemed to give it its charm. She was unable to pinpoint where such a look had come from, but she enjoyed the bright red colors and modern twists.

From the outside, it had looked like any of the other buildings: rather gothic and menacing, if not scary. Yet, on the inside, it seemed harmless. Welcoming, even.

Pictures of places Peach had never seen decorated the walls. One specifically caught her attention: it was a large bridge crossing a massive body of water. It was black and white, resting in a large wooden frame. She cocked her head in curiosity as she realized the owners of this diner were from somewhere she had never been.

Well, that wasn't surprising, seeing as she had rarely even left the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach's smile quickly faded, however, as she turned towards and examined the countless tables and booths and what they hosted. Mario looked over his shoulder at her, clearly expecting this sort of shocked reaction from her.

Both humans and koopas sat among each other, and far more humans were here than Peach would have expected were in the entire Dark Lands sat in the tiny diner. Even more, they were getting _along_ ; laughing and holding conversations. It had been generations since she had even heard of so many humans and koopas together without strangling each other.

Even when the two kingdoms were in temporary peace a few years ago, bitterness still lingered. Yet, in this casual diner, all was...fine. It was nice, but left Peach on curiously skeptical as she stood in the doorway.

Suddenly, the kitchen's doors kicked open as a short woman shoved her way through them. She carried two trays of food in her hands, balancing them effortlessly as maneuvered through the main area. Impressively fast, she dropped off countless plates to a large table. Once the group of koopas smiled in satisfaction, she dusted off her hands and turned on her heels with the trays tucked under her arm, heading back to the kitchen.

However, while turning, she caught a glimpse of Mario standing in the doorway.

"Heya, Mario! I'll be with ya in _juuust_ a second," she called out through a slight accent Peach couldn't identify. She placed the trays down on a large cart before turning back towards the familiar face.

However, once close enough to see Mario's guest, she paled.

"Hello, Daisy! Glad to see you're as busy as ever," Mario greeted with a smile. He noticed her shock and quickly assumed she hadn't realized he had brought a guest, and thought they didn't have enough room for _two_ people. Looking around the restaurant, he continued. "Do you happen to have room for two more?"

Peach, too, took the shock in that manner. It _was_ dinner time, after all! It was understandable if they would need to find somewhere else to eat. But, something about the way the woman was looking at her made her a bit uncomfortable. Had she recognized her?

Daisy shifted her weight as she had a puzzled look on her face. But, as if coming to a conclusion, she clapped her hands together as a smile plastered on her face.

"No, no! You two are fine! You really think I'd turn down our _best_ customer? Luigi'd kill me!" She stated with a small laugh. "This way, you two."

Daisy gestured for the two to follow as she lead them to a table set up for two people. As they walked, her face seemed to be scrunched up as she was clearly deep in thought, but the two guests paid little attention to it as they arrived at their table.

It was a small wooden table with a red tablecloth draped over its surface. Two menus were laid out and two cups rested next to them. A small candle was lit between the two seats, resting beside a tiny vase with a single flower within it.

It was charming, especially so that it resembled a lot of restaurants Peach had been to in her old town.

The two quickly sat down as they hungrily eyed the menus.

Daisy smirked at their clear hunger. "Guessin' you want the usual?" She asked while pulling out a small notepad. Mario eagerly nodded as Daisy scribbled down his order. She eyed Peach curiously for a few seconds before continuing. "What about you?"

Peach hummed in thought for a few moments as Mario recommended his personal favorites, most of which were either nearly all of their pasta or pizzas. In the end, she decided to get what Mario was getting: a 'classic' spaghetti. Not only did Mario's description sell her, but the surrounding tables that had that order easily convinced her.

"Sounds good. I'm sure you'll like it!" Daisy reassured after Peach decided. With a quick wink to her two guests, Daisy turned around and called over her shoulder. "I'll be right back with your food!"

Mario and Peach smiled in her direction before she disappeared behind the kitchen's doors. She rushed away a bit quicker than one normally would, but the two simply laughed and assumed she was just as busy as ever.

However, as soon as Daisy pressed her back against the doors, she quickly muttered several rushed curses under her breath.

* * *

"Ha! Knew you were nothin' but a stupid wimp!" Morton snickered as he pridefully lopped a small stone in his hand. "You give up yet, loser?"

Roy groaned as he rubbed his head in pain.

"I ain't! You just got a lucky shot!" Roy huffed as he threw his shades to the floor in frustration. They were shattered from being hit, but broke even further after hitting the stone floor. However, he didn't seem to care. "Aimin' for the face is cheap! You're just playin' unfair an' you know it!"

Morton's head reeled back in laughter at the large red spot between Roy's eyes.

"That's what a dumb loser would say! Maybe you shouldn't have-"

He was cut off as a large pebble hit him straight in the jaw, replacing his booming laugh with a cry of pain. He stumbled back a few feet before regaining his balance and angrily glaring at his brother.

"What happened to not hittin' in the face?" Morton cried out while he rubbed his jaw. He was fuming while Roy laughed, hoping to hide any fact that he was still in pain. "I thought you said headshots were cheap, you stupid idiot!"

At the insult, his muffled laughing paused.

"I ain't no stupid idiot! You hit me in the head first!" Roy grumbled in defense as he bent down for another rock. "You're the one who wanted to play this dumb game, so quit your cryin'!"

"Yeah, but I didn't know I'd be playin' with an idiot who can't even dodge rocks!" Morton quickly mocked his brother and picked up a handful of stones, ready to pummel his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see who's an idiot when you're black an' blue!"

With their hands full of rocks, ranging from pebbles to literal bricks, they threw insults followed by the heavy stones. Each throw was followed by a nasty remark, resulting in the other brother throwing the next rock twice as hard. With their pride on the line, both were far more smart as they evaded every throw.

The two arched their arms back, about to throw one final rock each, before Ludwig and Lemmy hastily bumped past the them, knocking the rocks onto the floor.

"Where are you nerds off to?" Roy questioned to Ludwig, who simply ignored him. Rolling his eyes, he turned to Lemmy. "Thought it'd be your bedtime by now or somethin', Lemmy"

"My bedtime is eight! It's only _six_ ," Lemmy huffed proudly over his shoulder, resulting in a wave of laughter from the two older koopas who had found a new method of entertainment.

Trailing behind Lemmy and Ludwig, Morton chipped in.

"You off to do some o' dat pansy music stuff?"

Ludwig frowned.

"It _isn't_ pansy, and no, I'm afraid not. You meatheads are clearly finding your prehistoric brains entertained by literal rocks, so I doubt my intentions are any of your concern."

Morton and Roy scratched their heads as they looked between each other. Lemmy simply nodded in agreement with his older brother, even though he only vaguely understood him.

"Naw, we were just throwing rocks for _fun_ ," Roy defended with a shrug. Ludwig shook his head, seeing as that was what he had just said, but remained silent as they walked down the tunnel. "But you two seem ta be doin' something interesting. What's goin' on?"

"Helpin' papa," Lemmy casually stated as he tried to fabricate a serious tone. "You see, we're off trying to be resp- respons- reeespons-"

"Responsible," Ludwig quickly corrected. "Lemmy seems to have turned over a new leaf," he stated proudly, earning a wide smile from his younger brother. "I'm eagerly waiting for you two to reanalyze your priorities, as your younger brother has. You are welcome to join us if you will behave."

"What's in it for us?" Morton questioned with an arched brow. "You just off bein' goody two shoes for no reason? I don't see the appeal in that jazz." The two large koopas crossed their arms in doubt.

Lemmy's serious facade broke instantly as he started bouncing up and down, pure joy spilling from his small giggles. Clearly, he had been eager to spill what had happened earlier.

"Papa praised us! He said we did a good job!" He stated proudly. He turned to Ludwig in hopes of him agreeing, but was met with silence. "You know what it means when he's happy, right?"

Ludwig groaned in disappointment. Was this Lemmy's intention all along?

Roy grinned as he rubbed his claws together. When their father was in a good mood, it meant spoils and, well, _not_ getting yelled at. Looking over his shoulder, he eyed his broken pair of shades as they got smaller in the distance. Maybe he could get a new pair? He always thought he'd look pretty swell in a blue pair of shades.

Yet, that _wasn't_ actually Lemmy's intention. While getting prizes and toys was great, that praise from earlier made him feel a whole lot better than any of that ever had. Though, maybe a new ball wouldn't be _that_ bad if it came into the picture.

Lemmy knew that Roy's greedy tendencies would get the best of him, which seemed to be doing the trick as he could have sworn to see dollar signs in his eyes. For once, he had one upped his brother.

"I'm in," Roy stated confidently as he looked over his shoulder as Morton. "How 'bout you, rock face?"

Morton rolled his eyes.

"Nah. Don't need anythin'," he muttered boredly. Clearly, he was disappointed in what the small group was off to do, and didn't have any interest in tagging along. Turning around, he called back over his shoulder, "I'll catch you dorks later. Don't have too much fun bein' lameos"

Lemmy and Ludwig sighed. Two brutes were two too many, anyways. Maybe one could be to their advantage?


	10. The Date - Continued

**A/N:** _Thank you for the kind words! :D I'm so excited for this to pick off soon hehe! Again, I had to split this chapter up because it was over 6k words - so expect another upload today or tomorrow because I'm impatient! Would you guys be okay with long chapters? Let me know! I'll happily start posting them in full if that's what you guys would prefer! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

"Are you two close?" Peach asked warmly as she turned to Mario, quite fond of their waitress's bold personality. She already knew the answer from their interaction, but smiled as his face lit up at the question. "She seemed very excited to see you."

Mario nodded. "Yes, Daisy is my sister-in-law," he stated proudly. "My brother finally married her a year ago. Though, _she_ had to propose."

Peach giggled, knowing such an outgoing person wouldn't hesitate to do such a thing.

"I admire that of her. She clearly knows how to get what she wants," Peach praised, earning a nod from Mario. "She seems very independent."

"She always has been. Sometimes it makes me worry." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Luigi - my brother," he added, "is very docile. Daisy often drags him in some...trouble, especially with royal guards. I am not sure how it happens, but it seems to happen a lot."

Peach didn't necessarily know what he meant, or what sort of trouble he was talking about, but simply nodded in understanding as she took a sip of her drink; it wasn't her information to pry into. Besides, Daisy seemed charming beyond belief, if not a bit rough around the edges. What's the worst she could have done?

After putting down her cup, Peach, too, leaned back in her chair, surprised by how comfortable it was. She gazed around the busy booths, examining the laughing faces of koopas, goombas, and humans alike, before turning back to him, reminded of her earlier question.

However, before she could even part her lips, Mario spoke up.

"I'm sure you're wondering how koopas and humans are getting along here?" Mario asked, knowing very well that was her first question of the night. Peach blushed as she realized how rude of a question that was before slightly nodding. "Well, this side of the Dark Lands is where humans usually live. Things are more inclusive back here."

Peach hummed as she pondered over his response. She had never really thought about a place like this _existing_ in the first place.

With the war, it was understandable that the two species would always be at each others' necks and isolate one another. The Mushroom Kingdom wasn't happy about koopa residents, either, and always kept them under strict regulation.

But, nonetheless, she had never seen the two communities this warm to one another.

"How many humans are there in the Dark Lands? I thought the queen wasn't exactly...fond of us." She spoke quietly, fearful of coming off as rude, as she leaned towards her company. "I've never seen anything like this."

Mario shrugged. Thankfully, the chattering was loud enough for them to talk about such a taboo subject without being questioned.

"Not too many. But, the ones who _are_ here, they are loyal to her. You don't really have a choice. Being a human by itself is already tricky." He sighed. "Or, they pretend to be. I'm sure plenty are still loyal to the Mushroom Kingdom," he added.

Peach nodded, satisfied with the response.

It made sense: stating your loyalty to a rivalring kingdom would easily get you 'taken care of.' Though much less, the Mushroom Kingdom too had koopas and goombas living there, in separate sections of the kingdom, just like this. She could easily tell the Dark Lands were much harsher towards humans, but her kind were also quite unjust towards koopas.

Now in a position where she was the minority, Peach cringed as she realized how...awful it must feel for the other creatures in the Mushroom Kingdom to be treated so differently. She had never even _thought_ about about all of that being...iffy. Standing in the 'human section' of the Dark Lands, it quickly creeped on her how wrong such a thing was.

Humans were surely never forced to this section of the Dark Lands, but it was clearly the only safe option. Where she had lived, Koopas were never treated _badly..._ but they were almost always regarded as potential criminals and were shunned away from the human population. Was it the same here?

But, it seemed to be the usual for kingdoms that despised each other. Peach took a long drink as she evaluated Mario's response.

"Next question," Mario demanded with a teasing smile, just loud enough to be heard over the loud chattering. "We only have so long for you to get your answers."

Peach arched her brow as she put down her cup.

"Mario, I'm not going to interrogate you _all_ night," she softly laughed. "Do you have any questions for me? It's only fair if you ask a few as well."

Mario smiled at her suggestion, knowing this was steadily going better than he had planned. He hummed to himself as he tried to dig up a question he had for his mysterious date. He casually stirred his drink as he attempted to come up with a question.

His eyes peeked up to Peach once he had decided.

"Why are you in the Dark Lands?" He asked curiously. "I know we all have our reasons, but I am curious. Why now? Why _here?_ "

Peach and her father randomly showing up to the Dark Lands with so much conflict going on was questionable. As much as he was overjoyed to meet her, it still raised countless questions.

Peach's smile instantly flattened, causing Mario's intriguement to fall away and be replaced with regret. He awkwardly shifted in his chair as he fiddled with his gloved hands. Had he been too forward in such a question? Was he prying too far?

She hesitated as she pondered on how to summarize her response.

Peach exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath. "My father said taxes had gone up due to the war. We couldn't afford such a change...so we didn't have much of an option other than coming to the closest kingdom." She sighed as she leaned on her hand. "It's awful leaving your home behind. But, fathers know best, don't they?"

He didn't. Peach refused to believe that this was for the best. She had never noticed a _single_ difference until the day her father randomly decided to pack up and leave, vaguely explaining their reasons. But, she had no other option but to follow behind him, as she always had.

She had no one else, after all.

They had left so quickly that Peach was left in a puddle of questions without answers. Questions were nearly always dodged, leaving Peach with no other option but to trust in her father. Turning her gaze to her lap, Peach sighed in regret.

Peach's stomach twisted as she remembered everything about the Mushroom Kingdom: the smells, scenery, and even the food, and how it would likely be years before she would see any of it in person again. She ached for the peaceful, calming atmosphere of the kingdom, especially when temporarily living somewhere as chaotic as the Dark Lands.

She gave a lighthearted smile as she sat in a pool of her sickening nostalgia. It had only been a few months since they had left for the Dark Lands, but every little memory made her heart ache for her home.

Mario easily picked up on the bitterness behind her smile as his brow furrowed; she was not being honest with him. No matter how soft her words had been, or how casual she had acted, that subtle smile was telling enough to make Mario's face rush with worry.

Without hesitating, Mario leaned towards her. "Peach, I will do everything I can to make you feel at home. I know the Dark Lands are...different, but the opera house has quickly become a small family to me. I want you to feel that way about us." He paused as he emphasized his words. "About _me._ "

Peach's eyes shot up from her lap to Mario's gaze, who stared at her with a deep, concerned passion. So much so, that it quickly made Peach's face rush with color out of both embarrassment and shock from his forward statement. She bit her lip as she tried to digest what he had said.

Mario, though silently, was just as shocked as Peach as the words left his being. While he didn't understand his intense care and concern for the woman, attempting to reassure her in any means possible felt right. Seeing her distressed, on the other hand, felt anything but.

Something about her feeling anything but happy, even for that slight moment, made his head bubble with the need to change that.

Peach fiddled with her fork. Why was she being treated such a way from someone she barely knew? The amount of passion within his gaze startled the smile off of Peach's expression as she tried to look anywhere but at him. This in itself made Mario's passion falter, but he held his ground.

Being looked at in such a way, especially from someone she barely knew, felt wrong. This was the type of gaze you would see exchanged between a couple or a man and woman who were in love;

Peach was not worth of such a look, seeing as her gaze was not coated with the same infatuation.

For every inch she casually leaned away from him, he subtly leaned closer. Peach silently groaned as she remembered why she had abandoned pursuing suitors.

"I'll be okay, Mario, you don't need to-"

"I don't want you to be _okay_ , Peach," Mario quickly interrupted. He had to hold himself back from grabbing her hands. "I want you to _enjoy_ your time here. Just let me know if there is ever anything I can do for you to make that happen."

Peach gave a hesitant nod. As forward and as clear as his intentions were, his words were kind and coated with worry. She felt a bit regretful for regarding him as a typical suitor, seeing as he showed genuine concern for her wellbeing. The men in her past simply pursued her for her looks, yet Mario was concerned about how she _felt._

She felt a pinch of defeat. Maybe, _just maybe,_ Peach could manage to appreciate his words, and even learn to pursue them, with time. After all, he was kind, wealthy, and clearly fancied her. What more could she want from someone?

With that question, her eyes instinctively landed on her ring as her stomach fell. Maybe Mario could make her feel the way _he_ had, if she let him? Could this be a sign for her to find someone else? While she had never pursued her admirer, she quickly craved for the attention he had given her after he disappeared.

As if sensing the awkward aura around Peach, Daisy peeked her head through the kitchen doors as she kicked them open once again. This time, she held two plates of food as she skillfully weaved between the countless tables and guests, even pausing to pour some drinks for a few tables. How she managed to do this was impressive in itself.

Within a few seconds, she had reached the two and carefully put their plates in front of each other. Mario eyed the food hungrily while Peach, too, couldn't deny how amazing it looked. She silently thanked Daisy for her perfect timing.

Daisy placed her hands on her hips as she sighed. "Sorry for the wait. Luigi was excited to hear that you had a little date with you," Daisy snickered with a wink towards Mario. The shocked expression on Peach's face made Daisy force an awkward smile. "I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'," she reassured.

The three shared a small laugh before Daisy took a step back.

"Anyways! You two enjoy your meals." She gave one final smile in Peach's direction. "You know where to find me if you need anythin'!"

And with that, the two were alone once again. Instantly, Mario dug into his meal with a wide grin on his face. How he managed to take such large bites without making a mess was weirdly impressive.

Peach quickly followed suit, though far more dainty.

"I believe it's your turn to ask a question," Mario stated between a hearty bite of his meal. He seemed unshaken from their earlier topic, as if it hadn't even happened, which allowed Peach to relax, as it wouldn't likely be brought up again.

Peach forced a smile, slightly exhausted as she thought over her long list of questions, almost all of them revolving around her mysterious ghost - or, well, phantom, as everyone said.

"Tell me about this phantom," Peach whispered thoughtfully. Mario began to talk before being cut off by a wave of specific questions. "Who is he? _What_ is he? Can he _invade dreams?_ " Peach cleared her throat as she realized how excitable she had become as she slumped back in her chair awkwardly.

Mario eyed her oddly, not expecting that last question.

"No one knows who he is or if he's actually a ghost. And...dreams? I'm not sure," Mario stated with a small chuckle. He, at least, had never experienced such a thing. Though, with all of the mysterious things the phantom had done, he wouldn't be surprised if it had happened.

Mario paused for another large bite of his meal.

"He appeared a few years ago, according to Pauline. We don't know how long he has existed, but he first harmed someone four years ago, and killed a handful more after." Mario knew 'handful' was an understatement, but knew that was a fact that wouldn't mean much if he tweaked it a bit.

Peach paled at the word 'killed.' Her ghost was a murderer? He had deaths on his hands? Was that what was going to become of her if she wandered where he told her not to go? A slight shudder ran up her spine as she realized she had been grabbed by someone who could have easily killed her without a second thought.

While, at first, she was fearful, intriguement quickly followed. Why didn't he kill her? Why didn't he kill everyone? Did he have a reason? While she wasn't too afraid, she had to admit that that information was a _bit_ chilling.

Peach took a small bite of her meal as he continued.

"It's odd, but the phantom has grown much softer over the years. He has only killed three people this year." He frowned. "Whether a ghost or not, he is powerful. But, he seems to have had a slight change of heart. Though, not by much."

Peach sat in silence as she vaguely remembered his form. He had towered over her; easily double her height, if not more. From what she could feel of his claw, he was strong, and the idea of him killing someone didn't seem so crazy. Hell, even his claw in itself was enough to grab her and do as he wished.

Mario noticed her silence and took it as concern. With a shake of his head, he continued. "He won't harm you! He has only touched workers who wandered beneath the opera house. Or, the ones who have...done questionable things to our actresses. You are smart enough to do what he asks, yes?"

Peach nodded, but silently groaned as she realized his answers only brought _more_ questions.

At the mention of the opera house's depths, Peach tapped her chin in thought.

"Have you been beneath the opera house? I didn't even know there was space beneath it until _he_ -" Peach bit her tongue as she corrected herself. "-until I heard about it."

Mario paid no attention to her slip up.

"I have thought about it, but it wouldn't end well. The stagehands say that the walls are a part of him. That this building has eyes on every corner. Everything that happens, he knows. If I went down there, he wouldn't be happy with me." Peach leaned forward at his fearful description, knowing exactly what he meant. "But, for those who _have_ gone down there, with strict permission to _only_ fetch props, they say it leads through the walls and covers everything. It's crazy, I know, but that's what I have heard."

Peach quickly connected _some_ dots about his methods of spying. Ever since she had arrived, a steady feeling of being watched had hovered around her, especially during rehearsal or when she was in her room. Yet, the eyes that she felt didn't feel the same as the creature she had met in her dream, somehow.

She couldn't forget that gaze, seeing as it felt like she had felt it so many times before.

"What do you know about his identity? I feel like I've-"

Out of the blue, Daisy's hand quickly shot across the table to refill Peach's drink, interrupting them as her arm blocked their view of one another. Peach smiled awkwardly, however, as her drink had barely been touched in the first place. Why did it need to be filled back up?

Slowly, as if taking as long as possible, she filled it to the brim before taking half a step back away from the table.

"Mario, _oh Mario!_ " Daisy softly teased through clenched teeth. "You don't want to scare her off! I don't think you should be telling her your ghost stories-"

Peach shook her head earnestly as she smiled and cut of their waitress.

"I brought it up," she kindly reassured, hoping to clarify. Instead, Daisy's blood ran cold. "I have no plans of being scared off! Don't worry." Mario and Peach softly laughed, but Daisy simply looked between the two silently. "Do you happen to know anything-"

Before she could even fully ask her question, Daisy waved it off nonchalantly.

"Other than him being some sort of _joke_ to scare you guys, I have no clue," she quickly replied. "Seems to be working pretty well." She eyed Mario specifically, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Anywho!" Daisy turned to Peach with a coating of kindness that seemed a bit rushed.  
" _Peach_ , it was lovely to meet you. My shift's over here in a minute, but don't be shy to let Weegi and I know if you need anything while you're here. You know where to find us."

Mario eyed her suspiciously. For the years she had worked here, she had always gotten off at nine, sharp. Why was she bailing so early?

Peach forced a kind smile, not knowing if she would take up that offer or not. As much as she admired Daisy's personality, something about her was off-putting. Perhaps it was just the stress of a long work night?

"And as for you, _shorty,_ " Daisy mumbled back to Mario, who already had his face stuffed back in his pasta. "Stop feedin' her rumors. Got it?"

Mario seemed far more interested in his meal as he continued eating, resulting in Daisy rolling her eyes as she turned around and left the table to themselves.

Instead of heading through the kitchen doors, however, she rushed through the diner's entrance, shoving past an elderly couple of koopas who had just walked inside.

Peach cringed as the couple almost fell, but thankfully caught their balance. They shot a confused glance towards Daisy, but shrugged it off as they headed towards the seating area.

"What was that about?" Peach mumbled with a furrowed brow as she turned back to Mario, who had just finished his last bite. Peach noticed that nearly all of her pasta had barely been touched, so she quickly followed suit.

Mario quickly pushed away his empty plate as soon as she spoke.

"She's convinced the phantom's fake. She hasn't stepped foot in the opera house, so I don't blame her." He sighed in defeat. A clear layer of embarrassment coated his words. "Sorry about that. Most people react that way."

Peach shook her head.

"Don't be. It makes sense." She gave a gentle laugh. "It sounds a little crazy when you think about it."

Mario nodded, thankful that she wasn't holding this against him.


	11. Plans

**A/N:** _I really enjoyed this chapter! I hope you guys do, too! Thank you for reading and leaving such lovely reviews! :D_

* * *

As soon as Daisy left the building, she was met with a thick blanket of rain falling on the top of her head. She shivered as she cringed at how quickly her dress was becoming damp, but shook her head as she remembered her priority:

 _Bowser._

Daisy's heels clicked against the cobble as she ran through the streets, occasionally splashing through a large puddle. She ran close to the side of the road, hovering next to the lit streetlights, fearful of what lingered where she couldn't see.

She knew the Dark Lands like the back of her hand, but it was easy to find yourself in a dangerous situation when it was dark out, even if you were smart. Even with the rain, it would be easy for her to be followed, if not jumped. However, countless koopas with that idea had learned that she was a fighter the hard way. She never hesitated to defend herself when any brutes came at her.

Daisy sighed in relief as the backside of the large opera house quickly came into view through the blinding rain. Even though the restaurant was barely ten minutes away, making it through the rain made it feel like it took hours.

Its silhouette was dark and booming; far more intimidating with the rain and thunder, but, nonetheless, it was a beacon of hope for the woman, as she had finally reached her destination. But, the monster it held surely wouldn't be as welcoming.

After a few moments of steady jogging, she pressed her hand against the stone building and leaned against its surface. She paused as she wiped some of the water away from her face, but she cursed as it was quickly replaced with another thick layer that blurred her vision.

Since when had it ever rained this hard in the Dark Lands? She groaned in defeat. Was this some sort of cruel foreshadowing of how this was going to go?

Daisy shook her head. What was the point in asking questions that didn't have answers? For now, she needed to find that stupid door.

According to Bowser, there were countless entrances to their world, but she was only permitted to know of a few of them. So many, in fact, that apparently it was accessible from all corners of the kingdom. She often wondered if it was possible to access from outside the Dark Lands. Most entrances were cleverly hidden, but the blatantly obvious ones were the most easily accessible, and the ones that she was allowed to know of.

Daisy trailed her hands against the back of the building as she attempted to see the entrance, or at least feel it. Trickling water ran through her fingers as she brushed against the bricks.

"Aha!" Daisy called out in relief as her palm nudged against a familiar handle. With a silent cheer of victory, she pulled her purse out as she rustled through it for the key.

Once she shoved everything out of the way twice, she finally found them, and shakily held them towards the worn-down door.

Daisy roughly shoved the tiny key into the door's lock. She shuffled it for a few moments before the click signaled her to pull it out.

She placed both her hands on the rusty handle, desperately trying to pull the sturdy door out of place. She shook it back and forth, using all of her weight as she tried to keep hold of the wet handle. It would occasionally slip out of her grasp, but she quickly grabbed it once again.

What was it with her and doors recently?

After a few minutes of hopeless pulling, the door finally swung open with a painful creak. Without hesitating, Daisy quickly ran into the room as she locked the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door as she rubbed her eyes. The loud rain was instantly muffled by the stone door as her vision adjusted to the lightless path.

Dust floated throughout the dry room and painted the floor. It hovered in place and floated through several dim beams of light from the outside streetlights. It had been several months since she had used this entrance, and it showed.

The room was empty, besides a small entrance on the other side. Several boards attempted to seal off the set of stairs, but Daisy easily ducked under the poor protection.

She gently squeezed the water out of the rim of her dress as she quickly made her way down the spiral of stone stairs. Her heels clicked and broke the thick silence as she hurriedly made her way towards the depths.

She mumbled a few curses under her breath as the light continually faded with each turn, but knew her eyes would adjust accordingly, eventually. Even though she wasn't an extremely frequent visitor, her many visits had left her used to the darkness.

Once at the bottom, she could make out a large path that headed both left and right. She did a quick double take as she examined the identical pathways and scanned for _any_ differences. Both were eerie and faded into a thicker layer of darkness, causing Daisy to groan as she remembered why she hated coming here at night.

She didn't exactly know where to go or _where_ she was going, but she took a few steps forward, confident in her gut. It's not like she would get lost, right?

However, just as she took a few steps in the direction, she was pulled around by a familiar grip. She yelped from the sudden force, but all fear ran dry as she looked up at the frown she had expected.

"Evening," Bowser hissed. Daisy quickly tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he casually held his ground without budging. With an annoyed glare from Daisy, he let her go. "You're wet," he added blandly while shaking off his now-damp claw.

"I noticed," Daisy grunted as she rubbed her arm in pain. Why did he always have to be so rough?

While Daisy could barely see Bowser's face and his reaction, he could easily see her pain and slightly cringed in regret. He hadn't meant to harm her, but _she_ was the one trespassing. Out of the many things he could have done to her, a light bruise was nothing.

Letting her arm fall to her side, Daisy eyed Bowser curiously. How had he even noticed her in the first place?

"How did you even-"

Bowser scoffed as he cut her off.

"I heard you," he stated casually with a mocking chuckle. Daisy frowned as he had stated the obvious, so he rolled his eyes and continued. "Only one person would be so _awful_ at sneaking around. And, spoiler, it's you. You were really rough with that door, you know."

Daisy groaned in annoyance.

"Not all of us are giant, _fire-breathing_ lizards, okay? Sometimes doors are heavy! Get off my case!" She muttered, pushing Bowser's amusement even further as he gave a small smirk at her description. He eyed her curiously as he silently waited for her to explain her sudden appearance. "Look, I needed to talk to you about Kamek's newest hire, alright?"

Bowser crossed his arms with a subtle 'hmph.'

"If it's about her and Mario, I don't need to talk about it. I know what's going on," he muttered with a small shrug. He tried to speak as nonchalant as possible, but Daisy quickly took notice to his bitter undertone.

Daisy sighed.

" _Of course_ you do, big guy," Daisy replied softly as she tried to maneuver around his temper. "But, I overheard most of their conversation from their date. Thought you needed to know-"

"I don't _need_ to know anything!" He repeated angrily. "I don't want to know about their little getaway." He groaned as he turned away from the small human, eager to walk away from the conversation. "Leave me alone if you're going to annoy me about their _stupid_ little date."

Though usually hard to read, Daisy noticed that he was exceptionally blatant about his emotions whenever this woman came into play. Ever since she had shown up, he had become an open book. Why was he having such difficulty managing his emotions? Normally he was stone cold unless his temper went off.

Daisy squinted as he slowly walked away.

With a hum of realization, she quickly caught up with Bowser and walked beside him, eyeing him thoughtfully.

This was an emotion she had never seen pour from him.

"Are you... _jealous?_ " Daisy questioned softly as she examined his profile. "I never thought I'd see the day where you-"

Bowser froze in place, causing her to cut herself off as she realized she may have upset him. He paused for a loud, booming laugh before turning to face her completely. Daisy cringed, as the laugh seemed bitter and anything but amused.

" _JEALOUS?_ " He questioned with another deep laugh. Daisy quickly knew her answer at his awful cover up as she smirked. Bowser's laugh fell as she realized she was serious. "Of what, exactly? You're making stupid accusations-"

Daisy interrupted him with her own laugh, though it lacked any of the resentment Bowser's had lingered with. His face contorted into a frustrated frown as she eyed him in amusement. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. Had he finally taken a liking to someone?

A _human?_

"You _are,_ aren't you? That's adorable!" She teased between a wave of snickers. Bowser quickly fumbled on his words as she continued. "I'm not here to make you _jealous_. I'm here to tell you what she knows." She sighed as her laughter came to a halt. "And, it's, well… a lot. I know you told me she can't know anything, but Mario kinda changed our plans."

A twinge of annoyance flickered in his eyes.

"How much?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Enough to make me worry if she'll do anything." Bowser frowned as that wasn't enough detail. She nodded and continued. "Well, Mario let her know about when you first came here and how you kill people, for starters," she added bitterly, not exactly happy that Bowser did that, either. "She asked about who you were, you know. She's...very curious."

Bowser groaned, knowing Mario knew countless rumors about who and _what_ he was, one of which was true, but never proven. If she got word of these rumors, he knew she would try to figure it out. After all, he knew she recognized him...and was going so far as to ask Mario questions. Even Daisy!

Well, she never knew who he was in the first place, but they were coming dangerously close with every moment she spent with Mario. With enough thinking, she would be able to figure him out. If she had truly recognized him in her dream, she would undoubtedly do something about it.

They wouldn't be safe if she knew.

Bowser sighed as he winced at his next question.

"...Does she know-"

"No, I cut off Mario before he could give any hints," she reassured, knowing very well what his question was. While his true identity was always a source of anxiety for Bowser, Peach not knowing seemed extremely crucial from the fear in his voice.

Bowser nodded with a loud exhale as he brushed back his mane. While he wasn't going to admit it, he was truly thankful for her interference. If not for her, Peach could potentially come running after him with a mob.

Though, the idea of her running to him _alone_ was a different idea that he couldn't find himself able to dislike, no matter how much he knew he should. Would she do so if she knew who he was? Who he _really_ was? Would she accept him?

He shook his head vigorously as he tried to shake away the idea, resulting in a concerned glare from Daisy as she tried to decipher what he was thinking about.

No, Peach wouldn't. Like any other human or koopa alike, she would attempt to expose him to the queen. Even with their past, it was the smart thing to do. And she, for certain, was clever.

Maybe if he had told her who he was before...things could be different. If only he had _told_ her.

Bowser quickly cut off his thoughts of the woman. He needed to _forget_ her, not crave her. This ridiculous situation was not helping.

His frown deepened as his earlier motives came rushing forward:

 _Mario._ He needed to take care of that damn human in heat before he got too far out of line. He had already planned on dealing with the situation, but now he was counting the seconds until Mario was back.

He sighed. He wasn't going to _kill_ him, of course. Not yet. Sure, Bowser was pissed and paranoid, but this wasn't enough to go that far. He was cruel, but not so much so to kill out of his own fear.

While he constantly tried to convince himself that this anger was due to Mario spilling information that would lead to Peach's realization, he was unable to diminish the flame of jealousy running his actions, let alone fully deny it.

Daisy carefully waved her hand in front of Bowser's face as she tried to get his attention. Well, as close as she could get to his face on her tippy toes, seeing as he was over double her height. He had spaced out for a few minutes, leaving Daisy with nothing but the heavy silence.

It seemed to do the trick as he swiped away her hand.

"I'll handle it," he reassured. "I'll just get Mario to leave her alone. Easy. I doubt anyone else will talk about me so openly."

Speaking about Bowser in general was considered taboo, but he knew that stupid actor would spill any information for some alone time with Peach. As long as he kept them apart, he would likely be secure.

Daisy puffed her cheeks as she crossed her arms. Bowser knew this disappointed look would come, but it still annoyed him beyond all belief. Why couldn't she understand that this was for their _safety?_ Nothing else!

Or, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Oh _come on_ , don't do that! Mario was so happy with her!" Daisy chatized, knowing that this wasn't only for their protection. "Just tell him to stop bringing up-"

"You can trust him all you want, Daisy, but I'm not letting this happen again." He huffed in frustration. "Just - tell Kammy I need her again. Urgently," he ordered with a clear mission in mind. Daisy frowned at the witch's name, knowing this was serious and likely wouldn't end well.

She knew Bowser was going to interfere, and didn't agree with it, but didn't speak up or question his logic any further. The glimmer of hatred in his eye was enough fuel for him to act rashly, and she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Maybe she could talk to Mario in person and get this under control, away from Bowser's radar?

Bowser was satisfied with Daisy's silent compliance as he turned around to head back to bed. A rush of exhaustion ran through him as he realized how draining this wave of information had been.

However, with one final glare, he eyed her over his shoulder. Daisy hadn't moved yet, and simply looked up at her friend.

"And," Bowser added a bit softer. He avoided her gaze as he continued. "Stay here for the night. You'd be an idiot if you ran back out there again." Daisy gave a small smile, only making his annoyance skyrocket as he rolled his eyes. He continued down the path, not wanting to hear a thank you.

Daisy's smile fell flat as the rest of the conversation came crashing down on her.

What exactly was he going to do?

* * *

Peach flopped on her bed with a loud 'squish.' Her large dress clinged to her thighs and her shoes were uncomfortably soggy and damp from the thick rain, and her hair was dripping onto the sheets. She shivered a bit, but had too much on her mind to even realize how cold she was.

She was soaked from head to toe from running through the sudden rain with Mario, but her uncomfortable attire was the least of her problems.

Peach pulled the back of her hand up to her forehead as she wiped a few drops of water away from reaching her face. Her hand rested there as she stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

So much had happened during dinner. With the vague, short conversation of the phantom, Daisy's odd reactions, and Mario's constant flirting, it was a lot to comprehend. So much so, that she had left with even _more_ questions.

Peach groaned as she pulled her hand over her eyes. A subtle boom of thunder echoed through the room, followed by lightning which lit up the barely-lit room.

Why was all of this so _important_ to her? Why did she care about a murderous monster hiding away in a basement?

She frowned as she remembered what Mario had told her: this creature was a killer. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her, so why did she remain so...drawn towards the depths? Why did she have a death wish?

With another ominous cry of thunder, it hit her: _she could die._

This was a ridiculous surge of curiosity that needed to go away. No matter how familiar he was, how much she wanted to know, or how much she felt drawn to him, she wasn't going to abandon her father in hopes of solving this. She couldn't.

Peach made up her mind: She was going to stay in line and obey the phantom. That was it. _No more._

Peach pulled herself fully onto the large bed as she adjusted herself with a yawn. She barely even took up a quarter of the bed, seeing as it was fabricated for larger species, which gave her plenty of room to stretch and curl up in the silk blankets.

Even soaking wet, she couldn't deny how luxurious and comfortable the material was. Hell, she was so absorbed by satisfaction that she didn't even realize she probably needed to change into something that _wasn't_ drenched.

Peach sighed into the blanket as her eyes got heavy. It smelt of smoke and fire; as if she were out by a campfire. She gave a small smile as it reminded her of her camping trips with her parents when she was little.

Absorbed by the memory, Peach drifted away.


	12. A Fond Memory

APOLOGIES FOR THE DISAPPEARANCE! I absolutely love this story and I promise I wont abandon it. I have no excuse for being gone for so long...this chapter was even written months ago! I'm sorry for those of you who look forward to my updates. I promise to work better to keep this updated. Thank you so much for waiting!

* * *

Peach shifted in her bed as she switched sides. With a hum of content, she nuzzled and brushed her nose into her large pink pillow as she took in the wonderful, floral scent. The comforting smell never failed to make her feel safe within her room.

The silky sheets brushed against her bare legs as she curled up, feeling a rush of cold air fill the room. She tried her best to conserve heat while she slept, pulling the blankets up even further. She groaned in content as her hot breath made contact with the goosebumps lining her chest.

Just as she managed to find a bit of warmth, a large beam of light crept through her window's blinds, resulting in a tiresome groan from the young woman. She attempted to shove her face further into her pillow to drown out the light, but couldn't find herself able to drift back to sleep.

The bright light, met with the cold air, left her restless. She groaned.

Though usually fond of the Mushroom Kingdom's weather, Peach sighed in defeat as she gently opened her eyes. Squinting at the light, she yawned. She wanted nothing more than to sleep just a _bit_ longer, seeing as it was a Saturday, but that didn't seem to be an option.

Groggily, Peach sat up and pressed her back against the bed's frame, yawning and stretching as she regained her consciousness. With a satisfied hum, she slumped back down as she looked around the dimly-lit room.

With her torso out of the blankets, she wrapped her arms around her waist. Was winter coming already? It hadn't been this chilly yesterday. Why was she so cold?

She sighed as she looked around the silent room.

Though both Peach and her father were lower class, the Mushroom Kingdom made sure all of their housing districts were fitting for everyone. Due to their family's lack of money, their house was small, having only two bedrooms, but it was affordable and well-made; they had nothing to complain about.

Simplistic furniture sat around her room. A small, wooden table sat in the uppermost corner with a tiny chair beside it. Other than those two items, the only other things in her room were a tiny nightstand, her bed and a petite dresser.

It was a conservative room, much to Peach's liking: not too flashy, but just enough to feel content.

Peach gently let her legs hang off the bed as they touched the wooden floor. She cringed at how cold it was when compared to her cozy bed, but forced all of her weight on the surface if it meant getting rid of the nipping cold.

Her eyes lingered to the open window as she sighed.

She dragged her feet along the polished floor as she headed for the large window. With one swift movement, she closed it entirely, hoping it would drain out the cold eventually. She quickly pulled down the blinds, too.

The bright light was now fighting through the blinds and speckling across the room. The room was now dim and, hopefully, would warm up soon.

For a moment, she wondered how the window had even been opened in the first place. But, a rush of fatigue quickly covered that question. It didn't matter, anyways! It was surely her father.

Peach sighed in relief as she yawned once more. Maybe she could sneak in a few more minutes? She gazed over her shoulder at the messy bed and how it seemed to beckon her to come back to its tempting embrace.

However, any trace of drowsiness left Peach as her body froze, but not from the cold.

"Already?" She muttered under her breath. She gently scratched the side of her head as she tried to evaluate the situation. While shocked, a clear amount of satisfaction lined her face as she attempted to hold back a grin. "How eager of him," she teased softly.

 _Was he really so unaware of how easy to read he was?_

Peach quickly took a few steps towards her nightstand as her eyes remained glued to what left her so curious:

A letter.

He was early. Several weeks early, in fact. He had even left a letter for her last week! He wasn't scheduled to write to her again until the beginning of next month! She puckered her lips curiously as she distinctly remembered his recent visit. Once a month had always been their timing! Why was he suddenly dropping by quicker?

Yet, here she was, eyeing the familiar note.

Reaching her nightstand, Peach gently picked up the new letter with noticeable care. Holding it to her face, she examined the envelope.

The usual, menacing wax stamp rested in its center, though, as always, she was unable to determine its origin. Beneath the stamp, in the oddly-fancy writing she had become accustomed to, was her name. She ran her finger over the words and traced the letters, realizing _his_ hands had been there not too long ago.

What had he been thinking while writing her name?

Peach's blood froze as she snatched her free hand away from the inked words. _What was she doing?_ She was far too curious to a point that it was making her act like a fool!

She shook her head vigorously as she ripped open the envelope a bit more roughly than she had meant to, nearly tearing through her name entirely. She frowned at the ruined penmanship, pulling the note out of the envelope with far more caution.

She scanned the letter in complete silence, trying to imagine his voice saying the words.

 _I apologize if this is unexpected, which it probably is, but I needed to talk to you again. Our schedule was far too limiting. So, it's changed. I'll be writing you as much as I can from now on._

Peach held her breath as her grip on the paper slightly grew in intensity. Though caught off guard at his open want to speak to her, she couldn't help but giggle at the amount of authority in his writing. Clearly, she didn't have a say in the matter, but she would have been fine with it either way.

 _I know I've recently checked in, but I hope everything is well. It's hard for me to keep up to date with your '_ busy' _life._

Peach groaned at his clear sarcasm, knowing he had great fun in teasing her about her lifestyle, which seemed to contrast with his own. She could practically read the eye roll in his writing! Sure, she lived a calm life! So what?

For a secret admirer, he seemed to know a lot about her, however.

While she knew next to nothing about her admirer's life, on the other hand, it was clearly far more exciting than her own. When she would ask how he is, he would nearly always bring up how stressed he was with his career, whatever that may be. He would write about the pressure of his position and how draining, but fulfilling it was for his children.

Of course, he would always slip in that writing to her made it all easier, well aware of what he was doing. Slipping in casual, flirtatious remarks seemed to be the usual with him. Without showing himself, it seemed easy to be so bold without any repercussions.

He was nothing more than a schoolboy slipping notes into a girl's locker and running away before he was caught.

It was corny, but it never failed to make her laugh. He seemed well aware of how tacky he was towards her, but that seemed to be part of his self-proclaimed _charm,_ whether she saw it or not. Either way, she quickly grew fond of the odd admiration.

Opposite to his own, Peach's life was rarely out of line. Every morning, she would wake up at dawn for her cup of tea with her father, walk with him to work, and head off on her daily stroll down the main streets to stop by the local library for her casual work; Everything was simplistic and on schedule. There was nothing that ever called for her life to change.

Yet, his sudden appearance brought _some_ unknown into her life. Maybe that's why she looked forward to their monthly letters? Well, apparently they'd be even more often from now on. Why did that thought make her mind buzz?

Peach fell back on her small bed with a gentle squeak of the wooden frame. She held the formal note above her head as she continued reading the cursive writing.

A paragraph rambled of how wonderful she had looked in her pink gown the week he had delivered her last letter, and how he had to hold himself back from approaching her. How he wanted nothing more than to establish eye contact with her. Though used to such compliments from her admirer, she couldn't help but feel a slight amount of flustered emotions crowd her chest.

Her eyes lingered to her closet. She would definitely be wearing that dress more often.

 _I hope you didn't notice my eyes all over you for those few minutes._ The writing continued in a slightly-messy, rushed manner. _But, I don't really care if you did._

She rolled her eyes in amusement at the clear concern of her noticing him. _Of course he cared._

 _I'm sorry if me drooling over you upsets you. It's not my fault, you know. I'm attracted to perfection, after all._

Peach nearly dropped the letter on her face as she read the following line. She knew what was coming, but it still made her blood pressure increase. He was flirtatious, sure, but _this_ direct? This was a first. Since when was this angry, flustered admirer so...clear about his intentions without backing out a few words later?

 _And you, Peach Toadstool, happen to fit that criteria to the dot._

A bittersweet emotion ran through Peach's chest. The idea of being viewed as perfect was absurd to her, but happily welcomed, especially from such a mysterious man.

But the idea of being perfect is what made her doubt him.

He had never spoken to her! Was the perfection he saw through her looks, if only that? She knew he had seen her, at the least. Sure, they were penpals, but how much of a person could you know by writing them now and then?

They had never even spoken! Well, she assumed not.

There were so many...things she _didn't_ know about this man! HIs favorite color, his job, his hobbies! So much she _didn't_ know!

In that moment, Peach felt like a piece of meat. Why had she even subconsciously thought otherwise of the man? At this point, such a wonderful compliment made Peach feel heavy.

She was nothing more than an objectively pretty face with good penmanship, if that.

The butterflies Peach had felt moments earlier fell to stones as she sighed. She knew he hadn't meant it that way, even though that was surely how he felt without realizing. She sighed as she knew she was overthinking his kind words.

Peach puffed her cheeks as she forced herself to continue.

 _I'm sure that was too forward. My bad. But, I don't take any of it back! Trust me, I couldn't if I wanted to._

The following paragraph asked of how her day was, as he had in the beginning, and asked several questions such as her favorite foods, colors, and other odd subjects. He was clearly eager to have a long response from Peach, whether she liked it or not.

She sighed.

Grabbing a small pen, Peach knew she had to reply, either way. His words were clearly intended to be positive, so he deserved a reply. Ignoring his message would be quite rude! Besides, it wasn't as if this was the first time he had upset her.

With a small yawn, Peach sat at her table as she squinted at the blank paper set out before her.

Where would she start?


	13. The Intruder

Entering dreams had become Bowser's main method of communication without revealing his identity. In a way, it was usually amusing, watching koopas cower before his illusion. They became so obedient with a little fear.

With the help of Kammy, it was shockingly easy to control everyone he wished to. Giving orders and threats was far more intimidating when the creature refused to show himself. Well, not that Bowser could show himself, anyways.

While it was a bit fun, it was crucial as well, seeing as fear was the only thing keeping everyone in line; keeping them on the surface and away from him and his children. He was used to playing with fear, so this was a situation Bowser was happy to abuse.

In most eyes, Bowser was a phantom; a creature that invaded their dreams and watched them closely, waiting for someone to mess up, and then dispose of them. Yet, word of him never left the building, as many were deemed crazy and foolish.

 _That was exactly how he wanted it to be._

Bowser shuddered as the familiar rush of cooling, thick darkness crawled over his skin and through his hair, brushing it to the side. It felt like a gentle breeze, but far thicker and consuming as it ate away at his senses.

He was numb, and he had made it.

The koopa took several steps forward into the darkness, stepping onto and into what seemed to be a pool of nothing, never once doubting or looking at his surroundings. His eyes never faltered; he knew what he was doing, and what he was _going_ to do.

This was a head he had always wanted to enter, out of sheer curiosity, and a bit of bitterness.

Slowly, the scene started materializing before Bowser with every step. First, deep, blurry maroons faded into the picture, followed by expensive golds, before clearing into one of the Darklands' nicest establishments, busy as ever.

Bowser groaned, remembering eating here quite often: one of the royal restaurants that the public rarely even got to enter. Gold chairs, tables, and utensils decorated the lavish room. Its massive windows were covered with deep, heavy curtains, blocking out most of the view of the intense Darklands below, and every single guest was incredibly wealthy.

He couldn't help but smirk in amusement. Did Mario _really_ think he could ever walk into a place like this? This was the closest the human would ever get: a dream of what he could never have.

Bowser gazed from left to right, looking for the man he had come to see. However, he was only met with government officials and celebrities that didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence, which he was thankful, as he knew these people would not...be happy to see him.

Even if this was a dream.

Bowser mumbled to himself as he frowned. _Why would he dream of such a place and not even-_

However, before he could even finish thinking out loud, Bowser froze, his blood running cold as his stomach dropped, his ears focusing on one sound:

 _Peach's laughter._

It rang like a bell and echoed through Mario's dream, radiating pure joy and happiness, engulfing Bowser with a sense of dread. It was pure and constant, and ever so accurate; It was just like he had remembered it.

The laugh he had tried to forget for all these years, was here, _mocking him_.

Bowser cringed as he slightly stumbled backwards, overtaken with a complexity of clashing emotions that nearly drove him to sickness. While her laughter was surely beautiful and radiant, it was far more horrific to Bowser than it had once been.

Though wanting to do anything but, he forced himself to look in the direction of the sickening laughter, leading his eyes to linger on an open balcony, where the back of Mario's head could be seen facing towards Peach, the two gazing at one another, and their fingers interlocked.

While Mario's gaze was hidden, the love and emotion spilling from Peach's eyes as she giggled left Bowser fuming.

 _That damn fool is dreaming of Peach!_

The idea of the woman who plagued his mind, also plaguing another, made his sickness multiply tenfold, and quickly get muffled by pure frustration, and almost jealousy, if one could even be jealous of a dream.

Moreover, he was jealous over Mario's clear infatuation as he stared at the woman, and how she met the same gaze, love filling the pits of her eyes.

 _That look was not meant for Mario._

From the inside of the restaurant, Bowser furiously swiped his claw to the side, causing Peach's mirage to be instantly swept away in a pool of dust, yet her laughter still remained until it slowly echoed away, replaced with a thick, heavy silence and a nearly empty balcony.

Mario was alone.

Mario quickly pulled his gloved hands away as the dust ran through his fingers and floated to the sky. He blinked at it in disbelief for a few moments before trying to desperately grab at the powder as he muttered something to himself that Bowser couldn't make out.

As the dust leaked through Mario's hands, all the love and compassion was replaced with pure regret and confusion: two emotions that suited the human far more, in Bowser's opinion.

While relishing in Mario's clear distress, that was not why he was here, though he couldn't find himself able to deny that he enjoyed it. With a shaky, anger-fueled huff of hair, Bowser took large steps as he started moving forward, creeping in on his prey with one mission in mind:

He would learn to stay in line.

* * *

Peach quickly made her way down the obsidian halls, twirling and maneuvering around the wave of koopas that bumped into her knees. Her heels loudly clicked as she sped down the polished flooring, now skillfully making her way to rehearsal, only fumbling over koopas a few times.

She muttered a few apologies as she stumbled around the visitors and employees, which seemed to be the usual when hopping around the opera house, before finally making her way towards the large stage.

"Pauline!" Peach called out between breaths towards the taller woman in the distance. The older woman shooed off a few koopas before turning towards her costar. "Have I missed anything?" She asked with a clear layer of worry.

Pauline chuckled before waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Nah, you're fine. We've been stuck behind schedule due to some... _hiccups_ ," she muttered with an awkward smile. Peach tilted her head in confusion, warranting Pauline to gesture her thumb towards a group of goombas and koopas huddling around a door.

The door was, unlike most of the regal doors of the building, wooden and...old-fashioned. It had three locks on it, and the door seemed to be extremely sturdy, as if to keep intruders out.

Or, to keep whatever was in, locked away.

Peach stared at it with even more confusion, as the group around it seemed to be distressed and frantic. Yet, they tried to act casual, which was miserably failing. No wonder they weren't the actors in this production.

"Someone locked behind it?" Peach asked curiously with a lingering amount of humor.

Pauline shook her head. "They're just wimps," she replied with a shrug. "They're...afraid to go through," she mumbled warily. "Normally, Mario grabs what we need from storage underneath. With permission of course, but he called in sick, _apparently._ " She paused before correcting herself. "Or, his sister-in-law did for him, weirdly enough. Sweet girl."

Pauline continued to ramble about how Mario had never missed a day, and how he was probably off slacking with his family or messing around, but Peach was unable to digest any of Pauline's words. Instead, Peach simply nodded as she rubbed the ring sitting on her finger, her mind racing on one word:

 _Underneath_.

One word held so many questions for the young woman, as it hid countless redflags of warning, yet followed by a subtle, urgent beckoning. Whatever was pushing her away, was surely calling her, too! Right?

Peach fumbled with her ring as her mind raced, realizing this could be the easiest excuse for her to at least enter his world; to maybe even see him. Just to look inside would be enough for now! It would surely calm her flame of curiosity.

A sudden slash of fear struck Peach as she realized what she was thinking about doing. This man, ghost, _thing_ , was a murderer. The phantom was a killer, and Peach was thinking about walking right into his territory! For no good reason besides curiosity!

But, it would be so easy... _so easy_ to just take a peak! To just breathe the same air as the ghost who she somehow recognized, if not even get answers to her questions. It's not as if she was trespassing; she was helping production. If anything, that would please her ghost, right?

It's not as if she would hurt anything.

"You! Newbie!" A small goomba called out through a raspy accent as the rest of the group looked over their shoulders at the girls. Clearly, they had come to a decision. "You're expendable, aren't cha? C'mere for a sec!"

Peach held her breath, knowing exactly what was coming as she lowered her eyes lowered to the goomba at the foot of the group. He was short and bulky, and he had not aged well.

"No," Pauline answered dryly as she frowned, also knowing what he was about to say. "She's not going down there when she's _barely_ even been here! We don't even have permission from him to _go_ down-"

"Eh, humans're a dime a dozen! She'll be fine!" He snickered, earning Pauline's bitterness to double.

The goomba brushed off Pauline's concern as he hopped over and grabbed the hem of Peach's dress, casually guiding her towards the door. Pauline's eyes, however, widened as Peach seemed...willing to follow. After all, it was ridiculous to assume a goomba could manage to pull her.

" _...If she'll be fine_ , why aren't you doing it?" Pauline hissed as she bitterly followed the two, clearly not approving of the situation. She folded her arms as she waited for a response, which she finally got when they reached the door.

"I'm an old man, lady! You really think I can carry a prop through here?" He released Peach's dress before looking up at the woman all innocently. "You should respect ya elders, missy."

Pauline rolled her eyes.

"Ever heard of age before beauty?" She scoffed under her breath for only Peach to hear, both knowing the goomba and koopas just needed a valid excuse for someone _else_ to do this.

The crowd spread into two sections, allowing the two humans and goombas to stand before the intimidating door. However, nearly half of the koopas lost interest and walked away the second Peach had come over, seeing that the issue was surely to be covered.

This door was the only thing keeping her separated from the depths of the opera house; the world that she should be afraid of.

Yet, why was the fear almost instantly muffled by her beating heart? Just standing in front of the entrance pumped adrenaline through her veins as she remembered her ghost's words.

 _Stay out._

His voice was so clear and deep; one she had heard before. Yet, his voice was not that beckoned her, no, but _he_ was what called her, not his words. His very presence was so familiar, almost as if she had missed whoever this stranger was, and yearned to see him again.

Peach finally focused back on what was happening before her, and realized the goomba and Pauline had continued bickering through her silence over whether or not Peach was able to go through with something like this.

If even Pauline was afraid to go down, surely Peach was not a good option, either.

Yet, that didn't stop her from confidently staring between the bickering duo. She crossed her arms, somewhat-annoyed by her being controlled by the two.

"I'll do it," Peach replied quietly as she took a step towards the door, ready to face the sealed world. If anything, she was doing them a favor, while also satisfying a bit of curiosity.

Pauline groaned as she took a step forward, too, her words dripping with disapproval.

"Peach, I don't think-"

"It's okay. I'll be quick," Peach added with a hum, not waiting for any other doubts. "What sort of prop is it? Something light, I'm hoping?"

Pauline sighed.

"About three or four books. They're part of the scene where-"

The goomba snickered as he completely ignored the older woman.

"See! She's sucha independent woman, eh? Let her make her own decisions, next time," he hissed with clear amusement in his words. He turned to Peach, whose eyes had not left the door. "Ready, miss?"

Pauline scrunched up her nose as she turned to head back to stage, not enjoying this situation whatsoever.

Peach hesitated, but nodded, which was met with countless smiles of approval from the smaller group of koopas surrounding them.

Three younger goombas hopped on each other, forming a large tower that reached all of the locks. Each of the goombas individually unlocked one lock each with a separate key, each with a light 'click,' before the door was finally unlocked.

"Alright, miss," the older goomba added as his final instructions. "Should be on a large table to your right. Try not to mess with the other props, alright? We can't afford to break any more."

Peach silently nodded once again as the door was slowly opened by the tower of goombas, their faces cringing in fearful anticipation. The second the door was wide open, the tower of goombas jumped to the floor and scattered, refusing to be near the open door.

Dust floated and filled the room, the only source of light coming from the open door. However, this door was not the only one sitting in the storage room. On the opposite side of the large room, another door sat, seemingly an exit to the outside. That door was far heavier, and more securely locked to keep outsiders out.

And, to her left, an entrance with wooden boards covering the doorway that seemed to lead to a few steps, before becoming completely pitch black and void of any light. These boards were roughly placed, as a human of Peach's size could easily slip through.

This creepy entrance made Peach's heart beat twice as fast, as she knew _exactly_ where it would take her.

The goomba seemed to follow Peach's lingering eyes as he cleared his throat, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Find the books, get out, right? _Easy_. Even you can manage. Get on with it," the goomba muttered impatiently as he hobbled away, his anxiousness of the open door quite obvious. Peach gazed over her shoulder at the elder, now realizing she was alone; unmonitored.

Without hesitating, Peach took a step into the room. It was quite large, and countless props decorated the old room: Beds, lamps, shelves, costumes, you name it. It was quite messy, and most of the props were covered with a thick layer of dust, and several cobwebs.

She instantly noticed the pile of books sitting on an old victorian table on the upper right side of the room, right beside the larger door, surrounded by other old furniture that had its own charm, even though it was quite...eerie.

Now fully in the room, Peach coughed as the dust coated her mouth with a sour taste. The smell of old wood and clothes heavied the air and filled her lungs. Clearly, this room was not taken care of. If the state wasn't a giveaway, the smell was, which nearly made her gag.

Well, with everyone afraid to be so close to going below, Peach was sure they were too _afraid_ to clean it.

Covering her mouth with her dress sleeve to filter out the air, she continued forward towards the books, fighting the urge to look to her left at what was silently screaming at her to just take a peak!

Yet, the young woman held her ground as she kept her eyes glued on the books.

Peach finally reached the table and grabbed the three books, surprised to find they weren't dusty at all, and were actually in nice condition. Were these recently placed here?

She shrugged it off, as that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting them back to the crew. The books were a bit heavy as she lifted them up while she voiced a soft grunt, seeing as they were large, but nothing the woman couldn't handle.

As she turned around, Peach froze as she stared at the entrance to the underground, now fully facing her, and not allowing the woman to avoid confronting it. The open doorway was much larger as she stood in the room than when she had looked at it from the outside. It almost felt as if it led to a dungeon, or even a torture chamber.

With what she heard, maybe that wasn't too far off from what was really down there.

However, that fear multiplied as she suddenly felt a chilling sensation that she had not expected:

She was being watched.

Peach gazed towards where she had entered from, and was uneasy to find no one was there. She looked at the piles of old props, wondering if something was hiding within their pockets of areas Peach couldn't make out.

Her blood ran cold as these were not the eyes of her ghost that were watching her. They were not intense and heated as his eyes, but...distant. She remembered his gaze so vividly from her dream. His eyes were passionate and burning, almost...angry.

This was someone else.

She gasped and dropped the books, however, as she heard the faint sound of a heel scrape the floor, just for a moment, that echoed from the dark depths. Whoever this was, was sneaking, and had mistepped, and started running when Peach reacted, as the clicks of the heels were loud as they got further away.

"Wait!" Peach desperately called out as she quickly made her way to the boarded entrance. She stuck her head through one of the gaps and looked around, feeling her stomach drop at how dark it was. "Please, wait! I won't tell anyone that you're here! Really!" Peach tried to reassure as she knew her voice likely echoed towards whoever was trespassing. "Wait!" She added one more time, as the clicking picked up in speed, and eventually disappeared.

The intruder was now below, nowhere to be seen or heard of.

Peach's stomach dropped as she removed her head from the boards. Whoever this was, it wasn't her ghost, but someone who clearly wasn't supposed to be here. Or, wasn't supposed to be seen, in the very least.

Someone who potentially had answers.

Suddenly abandoning all past warning, Peach's mind clicked as she backed away from the door. If whoever this was managed to dive below and remain unharmed, surely Peach would be able to, as well.

And the longer she waited, this intruder was surely getting further and further away; Peach was wasting time.

Without thinking, Peach grabbed one of the small candles that laid on top of a nearby dresser, a pack of matching resting nearby. She lit the small candle before looking over her shoulder, relieved to see no one was monitoring her.

She quietly made her way to the entrance and placed her fingertips against one of the wooden boards, knowing whoever did this, wanted to keep people from doing what she was about to do.

With a silent apology to her father for how reckless she was about to be, and to Kamek, for abandoning her promise, Peach held her breath as she stepped into the cold, chilling spiral staircase.


	14. Below

Sorry for the delay in updates! I'll try to update now that the story is FINALLY picking up in the main plot! Please leave a review if you'd like! Your kind words mean so much to me!

* * *

Daisy pressed her back against the labyrinth's cold wall as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, her chest rising and falling with extreme speed as she stared at the bottom of the empty staircase before her. One hand clenched her chest as the other shook by her side in panic.

This was the first time she had ever been caught.

Never once in her years of leaving and entering had anyone ever laid an eye on her. She had always acted with supreme caution and awareness, yet she had never taken into consideration that that woman's curiosity might interfere,

And it did.

No one else defied or dared to even wonder of what laid beneath the Dark Lands. If anyone did, fear quickly took its place, as Bowser would never allow such a dangerous thing to cloud a koopa's head into finding out who, and where he was.

Yet, fear seemed to only drive Peach's questions. Or, Daisy assumed so. Was it the thrill of not knowing? There have been countless koopas with such a drive to figure out the timeless mystery many considered nothing more than a fairytale.

Surely that had to be what was pushing that woman.

What else could?

Workers in the opera house knew not to enter any entrances that were connected to the underground area of the labyrinth without proper permission from Bowser. Permission only necessary so situations like this would be avoided; so Daisy and the koopalings would not be caught leaving or entering through the areas they could be seen.

Yet, those idiotic stagehands had let Peach in without any permission from Bowser, and Daisy was left unaware.

She had hopped up the stairs casually, ready to head home after a long morning with Bowser, when she had heard the goomba and young woman talking. Instead of fleeing for another exit to the outdoors, she stood her ground, peering at the human from around the corner. For once, she had let her own curiosity get the best of her.

Something Bowser hated, for good reason.

Almost instantly, she had been caught, and instead of fixing it with a lie or excuse, she ran.

All of the blame was on her hands, and all that followed would surely be on her hands, too.

Pure panic ran through her nerves as she gazed from left to right, eying the large, dusty corridors that seemed to infinitely lead in each direction. Normally, Daisy felt secure and at home in their depths, but now, she felt pure fear as she stood, trying to settle her mind on what to do.

One thing was clear: She couldn't let Bowser find out...that woman had far too many strikes as it was. She was far too feisty to find anything out, and that seemed to leave Bowser on edge. Well, far more seemed to set him on edge than her meddling ways, but that was not her main concern.

Bowser would make sure Peach never set foot in this Opera house again if word spread of her nearly seeing Daisy; she knew too much. Or, had the potential to figure things out. He was never a risk-taking man, after all.

At least not after having lost everything.

Daisy groaned as, normally, what happened to trespassers was never her concern, as they were usually skeptics and koopas with death wishes, and Bowser would only get rid of those who posed an actual threat. Yet, the harder she tried to not care, the more she realized whatever would happen to Peach would be on her hands.

Knowing that woman, she wouldn't stop at simply wondering who she had seen. Instead, she would likely find answers on her own accord, and Bowser was not foolish enough to let that happen. Surely, he would realize this as well.

Daisy frowned, knowing how this would end if Peach followed.

Bowser would kill Peach if she descended.

Killing was second nature to the phantom. Sure, he had mercy, but that was a quality Daisy rarely saw in him. He had shed blood countless times, and Daisy doubted the koopa would have any mercy for this one human, no matter what seemed to have fueled his jealousy the other night.

Daisy held her breath as she turned on her heels, her brow furrowed and her fists clenched. Regardless of her decision, she knew Bowser would find out, as he had eyes on every corner at all times. It would not be long before one of the Koopalings reported to their father, eager to be the first to report the big news.

She only had so much time to convince him to hold his temper.

* * *

Peach's hand shook as she held the candle outward, her free hand trailing against the stone wall's creases beside her, slowly making her way down the spiral staircase. The eerie silence was almost heavy as it coated the pathway, hientening all of Peach's senses. Besides the gentle click of her heels and her loud, nervous breathing, she was met with nothing more than...well, nothing.

The dark silence felt like an infinitely large weight crushing on her chest and limbs, sucking the air out of her lungs. Without knowing it, she was shaking, out of pure adrenaline as the air thickened the further she sunk into the phantom's trap.

But instead of scaring her away, something called her and pushed her further. Each step was painfully slow as her stiff limbs pushed her forward, but she continued to the hidden world without a doubt in her mind.

This silence caused Peach to occasionally glance over her shoulder in paranoia, afraid of what else could be in this staircase with her. The further she descended, the further she felt the intense paranoia that she wasn't alone.

Whether or not she was being watched or followed, one thing was certain:

Something knew she was here, and it wasn't whoever she had just seen.

This something could be right in front of her, or steps behind her, and she wouldn't be able to tell. The candle barely lit up Peach's own face, let alone another figure. Hell, this person could not even be here! They could be waiting.

Was it him? Was he waiting for her below? Perhaps that had been him she had heard! He could have tried to silently beckon her into his world-

Peach shook her head with a deep, embarrassed frown. This was not a fairy tale or a gothic romance, and this ghost was not a prince hoping to whisk her away with secretive, seductive means. Whoever she had seen, was not her ghost; he was likely smarter than to get himself caught so easily.

Peach fumbled with her ring. Why had her mind jumped to such a conclusion, anyways? She was never the type of woman to dream of anyone in such a way. Well, besides-

Peach's movement froze as her footing slipped, expecting another step, but meeting the bottom of the staircase. She stumbled forward for a moment as her heels clicked against the stone floor, fumbling the candle onto the floor with a loud crash and extinguishing the flame.

Quickly following suit, she tumbled next to the lightless candle with a grunt.

A loud, squeaky yelp from the woman broke the silence as her right hand landed in the puddle of burning wax. Instantly, but surely too late, Peach hushed her yell and replaced it with a small whimper as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

The burn was directly in the center of her palm, the pain racing and trailing through her fingertips with a steady beat. Peach flexed her fingers and waved her hand slightly by her side, hoping to get rid of the burning wax that stuck to her skin, but was unsuccessful as it clinged to her cold skin.

Peach bit her tounge as she quickly helped herself back up, her gut falling as she realized that her only source of light was gone. Not only could she not see what was before her, but where the entrance was.

With her light gone, she might as well be back in the dark void of her ghost's dream.

Peach shuddered as she crossed her arms, feeling a slight gust of wind from her right, slightly pushing her hair to the left. It wasn't a strong wind, but it was better than feeling nothing.

She glared in the direction of the wind. Was there an opening far along in that direction?

Wherever she was, this was a large area if it could have a gust. Where exactly did the phantom's word lead to?

She shivered as she stood at the beginning of the opening, the cold, chilling air crawling over her bare legs and nipping at her collar, and feeling wonderful against her burn. If Peach could see, she could swear it was cold enough for her to see her breath.

This cold was more than just chilling, but the type of cold to cling to your skin and run up through your clothes, latching to every part of your body. She frowned, realizing the Darkland's heat was not as awful as she had thought.

She took one step forward, facing the gentle wind's direction. She squinted, hoping to make out the distant figure of whoever she had heard, but was only met with the gentle gust's embrace pushing against her form.

Peach's hair and dress trailed behind her as she walked towards the gust. The gust was gentle, but she couldn't help but feel that it was pushing her away; warning her. Yet, the wind's plea only brought her further towards its source, as she knew this was where she needed to go, no matter the warnings.

* * *

Daisy walked towards Bowser's intimidating study with a small lantern in hand, muttering under her breath. She kept rehearsing what she would say to the beast, but knew it would fall flat no matter how she would word it. She groaned in anticipation as she stared at the glow from the open door, only seconds away, knowing that the phantom was likely silently away at work, as he usually was this early in the morning.

She bit her tongue, knowing this was the last thing he would want to hear.

She froze, however, as a shadow was seen stealthily making its way out of his study. A figure easily enough to identify for the human, which allowed Daisy's posture to slightly relax.

She had caught him just in time.

Daisy raised the lantern as she walked towards the shadow, half expecting him to jump out and startle her.

However, the large shadow froze in place, clearly noticing Daisy's presence, and trying to hide. She scoffed in annoyance as she moved even closer.

Perhaps he had already gotten the news? Was that reason of his sudden need to leave his study so early in the morning?

"Bowser, you don't need to hide. You're getting sloppy at it, you know," she muttered through clenched teeth. She couldn't help but be annoyed when Bowser hid from her, even in desperate times such as this. Daisy held her breath before continuing. "I know you're far from happy, but please-"

"Bowser?" A squeaky voice interrupted in excitement. "You really thought I was dad?! Am I getting that good at being all sneaky?!" Junior launched forward out of the shadows as he nearly knocked the woman over in joy. He continued to gush and laugh of his accomplishment as Daisy's face paled.

The small lantern fell to her side as she felt her heart drop.

If this wasn't Bowser in his study...where was he?

* * *

Why did she stumble deeper? Further into the ghost's trap?

Peach didn't have a simple answer to the questions that rushed through her. Her exit had been so close yet she had decided to continue directly past it; away from any source of light, and instead towards the wind.

All she knew was that this was the first time she had felt so alive; so important. She felt like a key piece in this mystery, as she knew this figure. Or, at least, had recognized him.

The way she had felt when he was in her dreams was more than just coincidence;

She needed to find him.

Regardless, had she stupidly abandoned any hope of leaving?

Maybe, but it was not a fearful decision; she was not afraid.

Peach's lungs burned from the cold, crisp air pumping through her. Though she had dreamt of breathing the same air of her ghost, she hadn't expected it to feel so bitter and sour, as she wasn't meeting the man she wished to see, but instead, would surely be running from what she assumed was him.

Had she truly been seduced into a murderous trap?

Had she made the wrong decision? Probably. She had never planned on leaving right away, anyways. No matter how much she claimed she was going to simply take a quick glance, she knew what she wanted: to find answers.

She was not leaving without them.

Peach continued stumbling forward with her hands held out in front of her, wary of what she could potentially stumble into. Her eyes were wide open in anticipation, even though all she met was a solid sheet of black, and constant waves of dust that clouded her eyes.

However, with a clumsy 'oof', Peach stumbled into something rather large, her hands crashing into its surface, followed by her face squishing into it. She groaned as she took a few steps back, the force bringing back the pain of her burn. She gently shook her head before trying to maneuver around the object.

It was hard and oddly warm to the touch and incredibly smooth, though covered in countless gashes and cuts that impaled its surface. She ran her fingers through the slightly-violent engravings, trying to figure out what exactly she had run into, as it even seemed to be breathing-

"Going somewhere?" A hushed, angered whisper muttered. Its tone was unlike any she had heard before; On top of seeming angry and murderous, it seemed shocked and almost...hurt.

The voice towered above her, surely nearly double her height, if even more. Yet, even with the blood-curdling tone, she recognized this voice in a bittersweet moment of realization.

"You!" Peach shrieked in both realization and, for once, fear. She stumbled backwards, her hands covering her chest in uncertainty. Had she really just been running her palms against him? Why didn't he pull away?

As thankful for the dark as Peach was to hide her embarrassment, little did she know, her company could see clearly.

"You remember me, don't you?" She asked in a light, quiet voice. Her words were hopeful and almost longing as she stared up the large shadow, not knowing what she wanted to see, or what she would come to face.

Silence. A deep, thick silence coated the two, only Peach's heavy breathing breaking the silence. She stared at the figure, her eyes gleaming with a silent wave of something neither could identify.

She could feel his gaze scanning her every breath and every detail. Its intensity was just as it had been before, but now it was far more...real; threatening. His very presence was enough to send shudders down her spine.

A deep, bitter chuckle echoed as she felt his gaze pull away. This laugh was not amused, but disgusted in her. Even his presence was coated in pure, distinct hatred and disgust. The venomous reaction made Peach take another step backwards, any longing or curiosity replaced with pure regret and almost...disappointment.

"Who are you?" She shakily asked, disappointment dripping from her words. "You wouldn't tell me before…That's all I wish to know." She took yet another step away.

The figure spat a quick roar of hateful laughter, causing Peach to flinch away from the monster.

"You could at least ask something I wouldn't expect," he bitterly groaned, though a slight layer of amusement lingered, clearly at her expense. "It's always the same question." She could practically hear the eye roll. "You could at least keep me on my toes, Toadstool." He spat her name as if it were vile and worth nothing to him.

"Toadstool?" She mumbled through weak breaths. This was the last thing she had expected from the murderous monster. Her eyes furrowed with so many questions as nothing seemed to answer how the two knew each other. She knew she had met this monster before, and this confirmed it. Something about him was just so...familiar.

Who was he?

Without thinking, she reached forward towards the monster. "How do you…"

"BOWSER!" A familiar voice cried out from behind the large figure. Her voice rang off the walls and was coated in pure devastation as she quickly made her way down the corridor. "You idiot! Get away from her!" Her pleas were demanding and desperate.

Peach flinched, unaware of if she was being called an idiot, or the figure was. The phantom's silent temper seemed to double, yet he remained idle as he faced his prey, ignoring the woman in the distance. Had he expected this?

Peach tried to get around the figure to face the familiar-sounding woman, but was roughly pushed back in front of him by what she assumed was a large tail, forcing her to continue facing the phantom. Every time she attempted to move, even in the slightest, she was moved back into place.

Once again, she felt his glare on her. Though, this time, it was not examining her, but thinking. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel an intense stare of debate.

If only she could see his face...If only she could-

"You big idiot! Listen to me, would you?!" The lady called out once again, closing in on the two. She groaned, angrily whispering at her company. "Junior, some help, please?"

Peach heard a small intake of air, followed by a few sparks, and then something she had never expected to see again:

Light.

Within an instant, Daisy was visible directly beside the towering figure, a small lantern held up beside her face, now ignited with a weak flame, its embers barely lighting up the walls around her. Daisy's eyes were wide with both annoyance and worry, though her eyes were not set on Peach, but on the monster beside her.

The light trickled down the cracks in the pavement with an orange glow, not allowing anyone any time to react to it. Peach flinched at the sudden brightness, but forced her eyes wide open as she realized this was exactly what she needed.

Turning her gaze upwards, she was met with a creature of terrifying proportions. Nearly double her height, a monstrous koopa stared down at the small woman, his eyes burning with a dark hatred. Though, she could have swore they flinched in hesitation for a moment.

Coating their faces in the warm glow, Peach didn't have time to question Daisy's presence as she nearly screamed at who towered over her.

Everything instantly clicked, yet one answer brought forth countless more questions. His deep, haunting voice, his intimidating presence... she had been around it all before. She knew of this koopa, and his face had given her the last answer she had wanted to have gotten. But...how did he know her name?

Pure confusion ran through her as she tried to piece together what she had just seen. The King of the Darklands was...alive?

" _...King Koopa?!_ " She gasped in pure disbelief before his claw rushed forward with a furious growl, roughly snatching the small woman at the waist.


	15. Mercy

**A/N A double upload? Heck yeah! Thank you so much for the kind words again! It motivates me so much to pump out these chapters for you guys!**

* * *

Bowser's claw easily fit around the human's waist like a glove, much to his disgust. He had almost forgotten how much he had dreamt of how she would fit in his grasp, and it was exactly how he had wished it to be:

Nearly perfect.

As much as he tried to convince himself that he wanted to be rough with and harm her, he found himself being as gentle as one could as he held her in his grasp. If he wanted, he could crush her in a matter of seconds, but, surely, _that would ruin the fun._

 _Or, that's what he kept repeating to himself as his grip refused to strengthen._

Seconds after grabbing the woman, she fell limp and fell against his arm. He had grabbed her so lightly that he knew he hadn't harmed her, but the emotional exhaustion must have gotten to her.

Daisy's paled complexion showed she believed otherwise.

He growled in annoyance as he glared at her from the corner of his eye. It was typical of a human to burn out so quickly. Perhaps Peach wasn't as feisty as he had remembered?

Putting Peach over his shoulder, Bowser turned around and headed down the large corridor, not even daring to give Daisy so much as another glance, knowing exactly how she would react. As much as he _usually_ respected her input, he was not in the mood for her sudden heroic words.

Not hesitating, Daisy followed after, struggling to keep up with his large strides. Junior hopped behind the two, but bit his tongue, as even he understood this was beyond him.

"What exactly is your plan here, genius?" Daisy questioned angrily. She was practically steaming as she walked with the phantom. "I hope you know I won't let you-"

"Shut it, already. This isn't any of your business," Bowser grumbled. "It's not my fault she's remarkably stupid."

Daisy grunted in annoyance at his childish banter.

"You just don't like her. You're being stubborn."

Bowser gave a dark chuckle as he gazed over his shoulder at her.

"What gives you that idea?" He grumbled sarcastically before staring ahead. "I can't say that I easily take liking to stupid people."

Junior snickered at his father's words, earning a frustrated glare from Daisy from over her shoulder, which quickly shut him up. She quickly turned forward and glared at the phantom, her eyes as daring as ever.

"You _knew_ I was the reason she came down here! Why not let me fix it?" Daisy grumbled sourly with her cheeks puffed in frustration. "I could've handled it."

Bowser furrowed his brow, ignoring her words. Or, refusing to reply. He had no doubt in Daisy's capabilities and that she _could_ have handled the situation, but this was more than a simple error she could fix. This had to be handled by his means.

He scoffed at her words, continuing to refuse to give her any sort of glance or acknowledgement.

"You know people will wonder what happened to her, right?" Daisy paused as Bowser's head twitched. "People are gonna question what you did to her. You can't just get rid of her."

Daisy knew she had a strong bias due to her brother-in-law's feelings for the woman, but she refused to let Bowser dispose of her. Peach was far too important in this production than to be shoved under the rug as another "phantom mystery." Getting rid of her was too risky, regardless.

Bowser froze in place, catching Daisy off guard as she gently bumped into his free arm. Had she convinced him?

"I'll handle it," he muttered bitterly, expecting this issue, but not realizing the extent of what could follow after koopas began wondering where their newest actress wandered to. What followed could be more dangerous than a disappearance.

With a clear hole in their newest production, koopas and humans would wonder and quickly assume he had done something to her. The last thing he needed were more questions and more heads poking down below.

"You're late. Your husband is going to worry," Bowser stated sarcastically, as if he didn't have a limp body resting over his shoulder. He gazed over at the small koopa hiding behind Daisy's dress. "Junior, c'mere," he ordered.

Daisy shook her head in disbelief at Bowser's dry order for her to go home. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Bowser alone with Peach, especially with the woman being unconscious, but knew Bowser was not a shameful man. He would not lay a hand on her, or she hoped.

From the looks of it, she had convinced him not to kill her for the time being, so Daisy sighed. Maybe she could run home and find an excuse to come back earlier. Thankfully, as much as she loved him, she had married a gullible man.

Without a word, she turned on her heels, knowing she would be back soon enough to keep the beast in check.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

Junior carefully crept along the sturdy loft, a small letter resting in his left hand while the other blocked out the bright light blinding his eyes. His steps were extremely slow and cautious.

He held his head high, knowing how important this task was. Very rarely was Junior put in the position of delivering crucial notes to the public, but here he was, one of Bowser's own hand-written notes in his claw, ready to be delivered.

Whatever the note contained, it was surely some important information about that blonde lady, especially since Bowser had written it himself. He had bitterly snatched Junior's note pad and written a quick letter before sending Junior off with it.

Even so, he couldn't help but have a massive grin on his face. He had noticed the blonde human follow after Daisy and immediately ran to tell his father of the intruder. As a responsible koopa would!

However, as soon as he had ran into Bowser's study, his dad was already fuming, causing Junior to hide in the doorway.

Bowser had sat with his hand in his claws at his desk, the silent rage almost toxic. Even Junior could read that his father was...broken in rage.

He had already known.

There was no mess. There was no sign of distress, yet the amount of hate that seeped from his form was worse than any tantrum he could have had.

Junior had never seen his father so furious. For a moment, even Junior was terrified of what was to follow and knew he needed to avoid being in the spotlight while his dad was this upset. He had been thumped on the head a few times when his father was angry, but he knew this was...different, and he didn't want to be the one used as stress-relieving punching bag.

Without so much as a glance, Bowser had stormed out of his study, his clenched fist slamming a pile of organized books onto the floor. Wherever he was heading, Junior had hoped that blonde lady was good at hiding.

Junior tipped the letter over the loft's railing, his grin replaced with a deep frown. What exactly was going on with his dad? Normally, intruders were aggravating, but were a good pawn to restore fear in the workers. Or, that's how his dad worded it, anyways. Why was he so mad?

With an exhale of air, the letter fell down to the crowded group of workers getting ready for rehearsal. Junior's eyes followed it until it landed on a goomba's head; his que to leave, as it had been delivered.

He dusted off his hands as he hurried back towards the labyrinth, his mind landing on one question he just couldn't answer:

How did his dad even know she had gone down without him telling her?

* * *

Her smell. _Her damn smell._

Bowser could feel his insides twisting in a sickening intoxication from Peach's sweet scent as she rested over his shoulder. Her blonde hair fell over his neck, tangling against his rough skin, not allowing him to escape. It had taken him years to forget her scent, but he knew no matter how much he tried to wash away her smell, it would now linger.

Everywhere she had walked down here, her presence was cemented. Whether it be her scent, or her hand resting against certain tiles, he would not be able to forget.

His home would never be the same.

 _He_ would never be the same.

When she ran into him, unable to see, Peach's gazes and looks were so soft and curious; almost childlike. Bowser, in his many years of dreaming about her, had never expected to gain such a soft look from her. Though he constantly told himself he no longer craved such a look, the second the softness was replaced with fear with her vision returning, he quickly realized he wished for such looks to linger, no matter how much he despised that woman.

It was a fabricated, ignorant softness, if anything. Such wonder only existed in the dark; before Bowser's looks were revealed. Perhaps that's why the longing in her eyes left him feeling bitter and disgusted.

He couldn't even find himself able to _look_ at her since he had grabbed her.

But why did he continue to crave her fingers on his chest once again? To see her stare at him in a longing, soft fashion, regardless of his identity?

Bowser shook his head with a bitter growl.

He was behaving like a child, fawning over something as meaningless as a pretty face. A _human_ face, no less. He rolled his eyes at how fragile his composure had become thanks to her. She was nothing more than a human that looked nice, smelled nice, _felt_ nice against him-

Bowser stopped as he arrived at his destination, thankful for a change of thought. With a frown, he turned towards his safe space.

His study.

With quite literally no effort, Bowser removed the human from his shoulder, opening the large door with his free hand. He grunted at the mess he had left his study in, annoyed that he had let his temper get the best of him... _again._

He stepped over the messy pile of books as he held Peach, careful not to stumble, as he had _company i_ n his claws. Though, he wouldn't complain if he _accidentally_ dropped her.

Almost instantly after having such an _amusing_ thought, Bowser stumbled over the corner of a large book. He took several clumsy steps forward as he desperately tried to maintain his balance and not to disturb Peach, but was failing miserably.

He quickly held her close to his chest as he clumsily stumbled around, looking like quite the fool, he had to admit. Thankfully she wasn't awake to see the amount of embarrassment on his face.

Finally catching his footing, Bowser released an annoyed sigh.

He mumbled some _explicit_ words as he quickly turned Peach to face him, sighing as she was still out of it, and, well, _okay._

He froze, taking in her face. Though not awake, she was not tense or in distress. If anything, she seemed to be doing nothing more than taking a nap.

This sleeping face was one he had seen more times than he would like to admit-

He choked on his breath as he quickly glanced away, realizing how ridiculous this was. How ridiculous _he_ was. Moments before, he was _hoping_ he would drop her, yet here he was...worried about her.

 _Wanting to see her._

He grunted with a roll of his eyes. These feelings were nothing more than what was left of what used to be and would fade quick enough, he was sure. These feelings were almost foreign to him now that he had moved on; It was nothing more than a hindrance.

Bowser quickly forced himself to focus on why he was here and made his way to the back of his large study where a wooden door stood, one of the three doors of the room. Opening the smaller of the group, he was met with a wave of dust and rotting wood, a smell he had, sadly, gotten quite used to.

The small, compact room was about half the size of his study; still quite large, but stuffed to the brim. It was dark and cluttered with scraps of paper, books, old furniture, and other items that were hidden away for storage. As messy as it was, Bowser knew where everything was.

Bowser's height made maneuvering around quite difficult as his tail bumped into and knocked countless items over. His large frame was always an issue when it came to walking around cluttered areas, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Finally making it to the back of the room, Bowser laid her down on a large loveseat next to a bunch of old, abandoned furniture. It was dusty and clearly quite old, but it was the safest and, well, most comfortable place he could lock her away in.

There was only one entrance, and one that _he_ had the key to. Not only that, it was in his study; somewhere he regularly was. This was the perfect way to keep an eye on her.

He had to be cautious. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew the girl well, and knew she would try to get away. Until he decided what to do with her, he needed to keep her on lockdown.

Bowser squeakily closed the door behind him, letting the last bit of light rest on her face before fully closing the heavy door. He rustled through his shell and pulled out a ring with countless keys on it. He quickly picked out the correct one and locked the door.

Bowser released a large breath as his posture fell, rubbing his his right claw through his hair as he closed his eyes.

What had he gotten himself into?


	16. The Mirror

Peach scrunched her nose as she clamped her eyes shut. Her head pounded with a massive headache and her burnt hand thumped just as loudly. She opened her mouth for a yawn but paused as the air was anything but refreshing as it sent a shock down her spine.

She launched upwards, choking on her breaths as the sour air stuck to her taste buds.

Peach sleepily gazed around the room in confusion. She squinted her eyes as she attempted to adjust to the dark atmosphere.

 _Where was she?_

After a few minutes, she was able to make out the shapes around her, though just barely.

She sat in the back of a large, cluttered room, the only source of light creeping under the only exit's door. It was barely enough for her to see, but enough for her to realize she had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten here.

Was she dreaming again? Peach frowned as she looked down at her painful burn.

No, this wasn't a dream.

Instinctually, Peach quickly stood up, pushing past the messy, cluttered furniture and items, heading straight for the door. She had to pivot and squeeze between the mess but did so with as much grace as one could have.

Reaching the door, Peach quickly snatched the handle and yanked it. The door hardly moved no matter how hard she tugged, making Peach grunt in frustration and slight panic.

She was trapped.

Peach removed her hand as she took a few steps back. Why was she even-

She paused as she blinked her eyes, now remembering exactly what had happened. It took her a few moments to regain her thoughts, and even as the memories faded back, she didn't know how to process them.

All she remembered was…

 _Him_.

Peach stumbled away from the door, fearful of the idea of him being behind it, which was a likely idea to the woman.

His face was as fierce as koopas came, though far more dark and intimidating. She vaguely remembered the koopa from the few times she had seen him in person, and he had barely changed.

One thing changed, however: his body was covered in what she assumed were scars and rough scratches that traveled up his large form. Though she had barely seen him in the low light, they seemed to even trail up towards his face and neck, growing in intensity.

She had seen him a few times, though from a distance...nothing more than that. How did he... _know_ her? Her heart pounded as she remembered him saying her name in such a vile manner.

"King Koopa…" Peach murmured softly to herself, trying to recall everything that had happened. She stared at the door, realizing he must have brought her here.

" _King Koopa?!_ " She repeated in shock.

He was alive! How was this...possible? The king of the Darklands had been killed _years_ ago! It was global news and many still grieved over it...how was this...even remotely possible?

Even her tiny town was discouraged by the news...Sure, the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands weren't on good terms, but surely for resource purposes, King Koopa had invested a lot of funding into their area for their produce, and with his passing, that support faded.

Speaking of impossible things... _Daisy!_ Daisy was here and was talking to King Koopa! Almost trying to reason with him as if they were equals. Clearly...that human had quite the connection.

 _No wonder_ she was so persistent about this being a myth! About the phantom, or, _King Koopa_ , being a tourist joke! Was she...protecting him? Why did he need to be protected? Why was he hiding?

Daisy had tried to protect her, even. Peach was alive, so whatever Daisy did had worked...but escaping was the next hurdle for the young woman, and she knew she wouldn't have Daisy's help for that.

She groaned as she looked at the locked door. Step one, getting out of this room, was a bust.

Peach's back leaned against a large shelf as she slowly fell to her knees out of both exhaustion and confusion. With a sigh, she looked up at the ceiling, trying to understand the whole situation that seemed to have no answers.

"Great, at least your kidnapper is _royalty_ ," she muttered with bitter amusement. "Maybe he'll-"

Peach paused. A slight glimmer caught her attention, a few shelves above from where she sat. Though the light was dull, it seemed to land exactly on whatever was causing the shine.

Peach quickly hopped off her knees as she turned towards the shelf, trying to find whatever had gleamed so brightly. Peach shook her head in annoyance, realizing she had hoped it was a key, but knowing how that would be far too easy.

Especially knowing the rumours of how smart King Koopa was.

Peach quickly found the object, and not to her surprise, it wasn't a key.

It was a hand mirror.

It was petite in size and a lovely pearl color, opal stones resting around the reflective surface.

Peach hesitated before gently lifting the surprisingly-heavy object. It was covered in a thick layer of dust; it had been here for a very long time.

Lifting it close to her face, Peach flinched and pulled the mirror away, groaning at how...messy she looked.

Her blonde hair was frizzy and knotted, and her makeup was smudged and ruined. Though it was the least of her concerns, she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. Using her sleeve, Peach wiped away what she could of the mess, but it didn't help much.

Peach placed the mirror face down, right back where she had found it. Her fingers lingered for a moment, tracing the pattern that rested on its handle.

It was so intricate and so…

 _Familiar._

Peach's heart dropped as any admiration for the piece quickly disappeared. She snatched the mirror, this time with no caution, as she flipped it over and pulled it to her face, searching the surface for her answer.

The backside of the mirror was even more beautiful than the back. A large opal stone, cut into the shape of a mushroom sat in the middle, a small engraving sitting below.

 _Toadstool_

Peach's hand went limp as the mirror fell to the floor, the glass shattering around her.

* * *

Countless murmurs spread among the workers and actors as they formed a wall around Pauline, her nose scrunched up as she read a small scrap of paper. She had read it countless times, but everyone, her included, just couldn't wrap their heads around it.

What did this mean?

"Outa my way! _Outa my way_ , you meatheads!" Kamek screeched as he pushed past the massive crowd, though hardly anyone listened to him. Squeezing through a few goombas, and taking a few elbows to the head, he hovered towards Pauline, eyeing her angrily.

"Don't give me the glare!" She sighed with a defeated shake of her head. "Glare at _him_."

Pauline handed the note in Kamek's direction, gesturing towards the large, intimidating seal covering the letter. Instantly, Kamek's face paled, realizing this was more than his crew slacking off.

Who had messed up this time?

"Oh, please. I'm sure it's nothing!" Kamek muttered nervously. The entire crowd was silent, watching their boss crumble under the pressure of a little piece of paper. "I'm sure it's just-"

"About our newest actress being whisked away _during_ production? Yep," Pauline muttered with a deep frown. "Bingo."

Kamek's jaw launched open as he snatched the letter, disbelief nearly knocking him out cold. Surely this was some sort of mix up!

Kamek cleared his throat as he read the letter out loud to the crowd, who had heard it countless times now, but listened intently just as they had the first time.

 _Toadstool is under new employment for the time being. She's in good hands. Continue production with her understudy until further notice._

 _Kindest regards,_

 _The Phantom._

Slowly, the letter fell to the ground, Kamek's hands frozen in place.

Peach was taken? Why the hell was she taken? Why was she _alive?_ Or, the letter suggested she was alive, hopefully. This was unheard of! Unspoken of! The phantom taking someone hostage? _Alive?_ What did this mean? How would production manage?

Even though she was a human, Kamek had to admit he was taking a liking for the woman, just as he had for Mario and Pauline. He felt a pit of worry in his stomach thinking about how he had tried to warn her. Well, most of the concern was for the sake of his opera house, obviously.

"No idea," Pauline muttered quizzically, reading Kamek's expression. "Peach was here earlier but she hasn't been seen since she-"

"You're offly calm after being told a kidnapping took place right under our noses! A _costar,_ no less!" Kamek squeaked in confusion. "I'd expect you fleshy humans to be bouncing off the walls by now!"

" _Some_ of us have to keep it together!" Pauline retorted with a furrowed brow. By this point, everyone had wandered off after a lack of interest, but some turned their heads towards the two as they bickered. "What do you want me to do, Kamek? _Go down there?_ "

"No, let's... _not_ do that," he muttered absentmindedly.

Kamek bit his tongue at his employee's sass as he thought to himself. She had a point: there wasn't much anyone could do except follow orders with a smile, as usual. Sure, he could send some koopas to hunt for her, but he knew how _that_ would turn out...There wasn't anything he could do besides what the Phantom had ordered.

He was literally shoved in a corner with one option: act like this was fine. Perh

Kamek groaned. He had warned Peach of what was below the opera house, but it was clear she hadn't listened. That foolish girl was too nosy for her own good. Now only god knows what hell she's living through.

Or, if she would even live through it.

* * *

 _How did he have her mirror?_

Peach silently thumped herself in the head for not recognizing it right away. It had been years since she had lost it-

" _Or, well, had it stolen,"_ Peach corrected herself bitterly.

Realizing what she had done, Peach fell to her knees and picked up the glass, making sure not to cut herself, and put it all on the now-useless mirror, and back on the shelf. Though she was a prisoner, broken glass was an accident waiting to happen.

King Koopa wasn't the only other one here...she would hate to see Daisy or that young Koopa get hurt. King Koopa, though? Maybe she could turn a blind eye to that.

"I knew Koopas were thieves, but this is just ridiculous!" Peach mumbled. "Who steals from humans who can barely afford-"

Peach paused, eyeing the rest of the shelf. The mirror was not the only familiar object that sat covered in dust.

A hairbrush, a few cute bobby pins and hair clips, and countless other items that…

Belonged to her.

All were thrown on the shelf with little caution, almost as if they were not wanted. Most items were worthless, being hair clips or gloves without a pair. There were pencils, pens, and even dresses!

Why would anyone steal this? It grinded Peach's gears to see her stuff all collected here, but _why_ would anyone want it all? It was worthless to anyone else! Most of it had little to no value!

Peach turned around, slowly moving in a circle, her paranoia doubling. She easily recognized countless items littered around the room that belonged to her, shoved in places and thrown away. So many things she had thought she lost...right in front of her.

She even noticed some of her furniture that her father had thrown out and replaced!

Peach suddenly felt a wave of nausea as she clutched her stomach. Clearly, the only thing connecting these objects was its owner:

 _Her._

She instantly put two and two together:

It wasn't the fact that the thief wanted these objects, _but that they had belonged to her._

"Great, not only did you get yourself kidnapped by a fire-breathing _maniac_ , but a creep, too!" She whispered to herself in disgust and fear. Realization followed her uncomfort as she feared this stalker of a koopa would surely come for her.

She shivered, dreading what he would do to her.

Grabbing a few hair pins, Peach rushed to the door, not knowing where she would go, but knowing exactly what she needed to do:

 _She needed to get away before he could lay a claw on her._

* * *

"You did the right thing," Daisy reassured. She frowned before continuing. "Or, the 'rightest' thing _you_ would do, you know. Letting her go was an option, but-"

Daisy was cut off by Bowser's sour glare.

"You know just as much as I do that that is _not_ an option," Bowser growled. "I let her live and that's as much mercy as she deserves."

Daisy rolled her eyes.

" _You're so charming_."

"Comes with the royalty," Bowser spat in annoyance.

"So is this your plan? Locking her away forever?" Daisy frowned. "Or, let me guess, until everyone notices? Starts looking?"

Bowser groaned, his patience quickly falling.

"You don't need to give me that speech again. I already have it figured out, so quit it."

Daisy opened her mouth to bicker even further, but paused as that was the last thing she had expected. Had she heard him correctly?

"Do you now?" She questioned cautiously. "Bowser, this is a big problem you're making for yourself and your kids-"

" _She's_ the problem!" Bowser nearly shouted. Daisy held her ground and continued glaring at the beast with a disapproving frown.

"Says the kidnapper."

Bowser was beginning to fume. He had done countless awful things, but kidnapping a woman was not something he would even consider. His crimes were for the sake of his kingdom and his people, not for his entertainment.

"I've killed every other threat to us. You're seriously upset with me for letting this one live?"

"You kill _threats_ , Bowser! Does a small human seem like such a threat to you?" She groaned as he gave no reaction. "Oh, then I guess _I'm_ a threat, too, seeing as us humans will be the death of you!" She quickly punched his arm, instantly proving her point, as he didn't move at all.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, feeling like she had proved some great point, and waited for Bowser's compliance. Instead, she got a blank stare from him.

"You're leaving," Bowser ordered.

"What-"

Bowser quickly grabbed the back of her dress, lifting her into the air. She squirmed against his grip before falling limp, knowing there was nothing she could do.

She groaned as she was forced to go with Bowser as he headed for the closest exit.

"Okay, _okay,_ big guy! I get it," she muttered, earning an approving huff from the koopa. "Can you at least tell me what your plan is?"

Bowser shook his head, raising Daisy inches away from his face to face him.

"Ludwig has it covered. Let's just see if it works, first."

* * *

"Lady Toadstool!" Ludwig called out with as much respect as he could have for a prisoner. "Are you decent? Awake?" Silence followed. " _Alive?_ " He added cautiously, unhappy with the lack of responses.

Ludwig stood awkwardly in his father's office, waiting for approval to enter. He shifted his weight from each foot, patiently wondering what was taking so long for a response.

"Miss Toadstool, I assure you, I have wonderful news," he reassured, unable to hide his excitement. "If only you'll hear me out. I am of no threat to you! I promise! I am here to resolve our...little issue!"

After a few minutes, he realized she must be sleeping at this late hour. He knocked on the door, hoping to wake her. But, once again, it was as if she was never here.

"Was it something I said?" He whispered to himself nervously.

The smaller koopa hummed to himself. She had seemed so chatty and social up above! Why was she suddenly so distant?

Well, perhaps being locked away does that to you. Ludwig cringed, realizing that was the case for more than just Peach.

He held his breath before leaning and pressing his ear against the door, hoping to hear any sign of her. Instead, the second his weight was pressed against it, the door fell open with his weight pressed against it.

He fell flat on his face with a loud yelp, rolling straight into the cluttered room. He rubbed his head before scuttling to his feet, realizing what this meant:

The door was unlocked, and she was gone.


	17. Guilt

_**A/N:**_ _I'm actually enjoying writing this so much that I'm going to try and write a sequel, as well! This story is not near finishing, but I hope you're as excited for a second part as I am! Thank you so much for the reviews and please let me know what you think of this chapter! Kind words always motivate me!_

* * *

"It's my fault," Mario whispered, his face drooping with guilt. "If I were there, I would have done it."

Mario sat at a small table at his restaurant, trying to hold back his worry as much as possible, but Pauline could easily read it all over his face as he looked at her for any sign of hope.

For the most part, the restaurant was empty. It was too late for the lunch rush, and too early for dinner. Only a few koopas and humans sat spread across the room, and the constant chatter was low and subtle. Thankfully, no one would be able to eavesdrop.

His hands shook as he held the Phantom's note. A bit of anger rested behind his worry, knowing the monster who had taken Peach had once held this paper, but his undying concern for Peach nulled any anger for the time being.

The two had gone out immediately after practice was done, knowing the Phantom would likely listen in on their conversations about Peach and her disappearance if they remained near his walls. As much as they wanted to look for clues as to where she was, they needed to safely discuss it first.

"I think we both know you couldn't have stopped her." Pauline sighed as she sat across to him. "She wanted to go."

Mario stubbornly choked on his words as he tried to convey his feelings. With a huff, he continued.

"Well I could have protected her! Gone with her, yes?" He groaned as he rubbed his temple. He lifted the Phantom's letter, reading it for the hundredth time. He slowly looked up towards Pauline, a frown deep in his face. "Are you sure this is...okay? Will she be okay?"

Mario's voice shook with the need for reassurance, but Pauline looked away, as she was unable to provide any answers. She was just as confused as he was, but was far more composed than her friend.

He was afraid; terrified. He had seen so much in her...so much that he had always been looking for. He didn't want to lose her.

Pauline, on the other hand, was as calm as anyone could be, probably to keep Mario composed. She cared for Peach, but this loss was hurting Mario far more than her.

Pauline shook her head as she answered.

"This whole situation is bizarre...I don't know."

Mario's face fell even further.

"It's funny. I had a dream about the Phantom," he whispered sadly. "I was too...worried to come to practice. I felt ill, almost." He paused for a sip of his drink. "I should have come. I wish I could just-"

Mario's worry-driven self blame was cut off as their food was hastily put before the two. Mario and Pauline jumped as the plates rattled against their tables as the waitress hurried off, nearly making a mess.

"Daisy!" Pauline called with a wave, thankful to see another familiar face to share their conversation with. "Can you come here for a second?"

Daisy's posture stiffened as she paused in place, her arms straight and stuck to her sides. She slowly looked over her shoulder at the two, causing their glances to jump from thankful to...concerned.

After a few deep breaths, she walked over to the group, smiling warmly.

"What's up? Need s'more drinks?" She questioned awkwardly.

Mario and Pauline turned towards each other before turning back towards the waitress. Her face was so animated and happy that it made the two clear their throats before continuing.

"No, not at all," Mario mumbled. "We wanted to know your thoughts on everything."

Daisy snorted.

"Everything? Well, it'll be a long time if we're gonna talk about _everything_ , you know! I sure do-"

Daisy was cut off from Pauline, whose worried stare made the woman shiver in nervousness.

"Daisy, are you feeling okay?" Pauline whispered with concern. "We meant with Peach-"

"Oh! Of course, of course!" Daisy laughed awkwardly. She instantly realized this was not a subject to laugh over, as the two were not smiling, so her face quickly fell flat.

The thickest, most-awkward silence creeped over the group as she looked between the two, nervously waiting for someone to continue talking. As much as Daisy wanted to continue this _lovely_ conversation, she knew this was not her mess to spill.

And she would not let herself get caught in the crossfire.

She bit her tongue with another grin.

"Let me know what happens, alright? Gotta go! Duty calls, you know?" She called out before turning on her heels and rushing through the kitchen doors, not giving either a chance to question her further, let alone take in her odd words.

Mario and Pauline turned back towards each other, silently agreeing on how weird she had been. Well, weirder than usual.

Normally, Daisy's quirkiness had its own charm that nearly everyone came to love. But, as of lately...it was almost worrisome.

Pauline sighed as she leaned on her hand, the other poking her food with her fork. She gently looked up at Mario who now eyed _her_ oddly.

"Poor girl. She never believed the phantom was real, you know? She's probably taking it all in."

Mario's face paled.

"She kept telling Peach that this was all fake and not to worry. I hope she doesn't feel responsible," he whispered. "She couldn't have known."

For as long as they could remember, Daisy had always brushed off the rumours of the Phantom, even when proof showed itself. Mario and Pauline knew he was real, as they worked in his territory, but for outsiders like Daisy, it was much harder for them to understand.

Maybe she would never understand that the phantom was real.

Regardless, everyone felt some sort of blame. Mario could have been there, Pauline could have monitored her, and Daisy could have not pushed away any caution.

The two looked back towards the kitchen, their eyes no longer judging, but filled with worry.

She had to understand this wasn't at all her fault, right?

* * *

" _It's all my fault!_ " Daisy muttered to herself in the storage closet of the kitchen. She paced back and forth, fidgeting with her hands. "Not only did Mario lose his little girlfriend, but they lost their production! How did you mess this all up so badly, Daisy?!"

She cringed as she played back their sad and worried demeanor.

The looks on their faces were her fault and it sent a sickening pit to her stomach. The reason she had started helping Bowser was for the sake of helping people! But, now she was _hurting_ people, including her brother-in-law...and who knows if Peach would even turn out okay!

She couldn't even talk to her brother-in-law without crumbling! It was clear that she was no actress, but even if she was, she couldn't pretend the guilt wasn't there forever.

She had messed up, big time.

"How will I ever face them again? I'll see Peach all the time down there! All locked away! And I have to act like I don't know?!" Daisy grunted and groaned in frustration as her pace increased. "This is all a load of-"

"You okay?"

Daisy paused in place with a sigh. She placed her hands on her hips and turned towards the now-opened door, happy to hear one voice she _needed_ to hear.

Luigi stood in the doorway of the closet, looking up at his taller wife. He wore a white apron that was covered with stains and had several cooking utensils shoved in its pocket. Her heart melted the second she saw him, and so did his.

"Fine, fine," Daisy muttered softly. "Just stressed, is all."

Luigi stared at her before shaking his head, realizing he was here for a reason.

"Mario told me to check on you. He was worried...uh, very worried," he sighed with a coy smile. He eyed her, standing alone in the closet. "Now _I'm_ worried."

Daisy frowned, making Luigi's sheepish smile fade. As much as she loved him, she knew he would worry about her regardless if he knew the whole picture. He was better off _not_ worrying.

He worried every morning she left to go to Bowser, unknown to him, of course. He worried when she went shopping, even! He always wanted to keep her safe, and the second she wasn't with him, he worried.

Even now, without knowing about anything going on, he wanted her to be okay.

He loved her.

"You really don't have to-"

"You know that's not true," Luigi loudly interrupted, a bit embarrassed that he cut off his wife. She raised a brow at him, extremely entertained by his sudden authority out of nowhere.

"I always worry about you."

Daisy smirked at his words, knowing how true they were. As much as she knew it was better for him not to worry, she melted at his concern. She was always tough around the edges, having no other option than to care and worry about herself. But, when Luigi did it, it felt...different;

Better.

Daisy couldn't help but smirk at his sweet words, not used to such bold statements from the shy man. Luigi read Daisy's amusement and his embarrassment tripled as she took a step towards him.

She wrapped her arms around him, placing a small kiss on his cheek, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I'll be fine, you weirdo," she whispered, making Luigi shudder under her grasp. She let him go and grabbed his shoulders, adoring the way he melted from just her touch. "Let's get back to work, alright?"

Even if she wouldn't be okay, she would try for him.

She would make everything right.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I apologize for this chapter being so short! I had included a part of Peach's section of the story but I wanted to keep all the excitement in its own chapter(s) so I moved it to the next chapter few chapters!_


	18. Freedom

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

When she had dreamed of a life full of excitement, this is not what she meant.

Peach ran down the empty corridor, her heels slipping against the rugged stone floor. Her breathing and footsteps broke the silent atmosphere, but, as much as the silence should be a sign that she was alone, something told her it would be silent whether she was being hunted or not.

The door was actually quite simple to unlock, even for a woman with quite literally no experience besides what she had seen on TV. With a few hairpins, and more failed attempts than she'd like to admit, the door was unlocked, and she was free.

Well, as _free_ as she could be. She still remained trapped in his maze of twists and turns, but it was better than sitting and waiting for _King Creep,_ as she liked to call him, to find her. She was practically begging him to come torment her by staying there!

She had been afraid to exit at first, simply eyeing her one-way ticket to freedom, worrying if King Koopa or someone was guarding. But, this so-called "genius" had left her without a guard or any means of imprisonment besides that single door.

Even the door out of the study was unlocked! So much for a _tactical_ leader of the world's most powerful kingdom. He couldn't even trap her: a small human! She rolled her eyes, wanting nothing to do with him, especially after what she had seen.

Just like she had before, Peach ran with her hands out in front of her, feeling for any clues or signs of an exit. Or, for the occasional wall she ran into. Without any light, running and stumbling into things was unavoidable, and the bruises covering her knees were proof.

Peach stumbled as she stepped onto a large set of stairs, thankfully grabbing the railing before she fell. She quickly steadied her balance with a shake of her head.

With no idea where to go, up seemed like the best option, considering that's where she came from in the first place. She hopped up the stairs, continuing to run as quickly as she could, before they finally stopped at another hopeless clearing.

She looked left and right, desperately trying to catch her breath and quiet it down. Even with a few deep breaths, her heart wouldn't stop running around in her chest.

Her hopes fell as it was just as dark as below, but far wider and seemed to stretch in every direction. It was larger than any part of the labyrinth she had been in so far, and she could even swear she heard a pool of water near by.

Peach quickly veered to her left, not letting her curiosity distract her, barely seeing a larger opening. While she had no idea where she was going, she knew there had to be an exit nearby, as she was beginning to hear the sounds of the above kingdom.

Distant thunder pounded and echoed through the large hallway, occasionally shaking objects Peach couldn't identify. The further she ran, the louder it got, and the colder the air became. A whistle of wind could be heard, almost like a steaming teapot left on the stove for too long.

The air was humid and cold, clinging to her skin; It was the type of chilling air that only came out during a storm.

The booming was so ominous and deep, almost like...an angered roar. She could have sworn it was the scream of someone or something, but quickly pushed such an idea away.

But, It was storming? How far below had she been to not hear it? She shuddered, wanting nothing more than some fresh air and to see the outdoors.

Wherever she was, the outside world was around her, shaking her prison from the outside in. Thunder continued booming in the distance, occasionally rattling the room.

Peach's hands traced against the wall, looking for any exit or path to follow. Instead, she was met with stone and random objects. Her hand broke through a large spider web, causing Peach to shudder in disgust before wiping it off on the hem of her dress.

She turned around, her eyes wide in panic as another booming crash echoed. She was so close to her freedom, but there was no exit in sight! And if there was one, she couldn't see it! What was she going to-

 _CRASH_

Peach screamed as she jumped in fear, sudden lightning striking what seemed to be feet away from her. Her head buzzed and her ears rang from the intense jolt of noise and pressure.

The loud strike of lightning lit up the area for a fraction of a second, not even giving Peach enough time to register what she had seen. She couldn't even make out where the light had come from!

And where the light came from, meant an exit to the outdoors.

Peach shook her head, trying to muffle the loud ringing that thumped through her ears. She could already feel the headache forming, but knew it was a small price to pay for the outside world.

Peach pressed her back against the wall, the slight vibrations from the booms running through her spine and shaking her body. She stared from left to right, waiting for another close strike of lightning.

As if on demand, another crash echoed through the area. This time, Peach didn't flinch, and forced her eyes to stay open.

The source of light was slightly to her right and creeped under what she assumed was a large door. It flashed for less than a second, but that's all she needed:

A second of sight.

* * *

Peach's father paced in his room, clutching his chest as he muttered to himself in frantic panic. He walked in circles, picking up pace every few minutes.

He attempted to catch his breath and calm his heart, but to no avail. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest as his last memories with his daughter played back.

Mario and Pauline had broke the news to him this morning, but he hadn't been able to sit still since. His world had crumbled the second his daughter had been taken away from him.

Mario was nearly as upset as him, but assured him that they would do everything to get her back. Kamek, though frantic as well, had agreed to let him have a few days off to regain himself. But, both knew he wouldn't heal until his daughter was back.

Peach was all he had left, and he couldn't lose her, too. Especially not to some beast of a phantom with twisted intentions. Peach was a beautiful woman, and there was no question as to why he would want her.

The idea made his stomach fall.

Peach's father blamed no one but himself, seeing as it was his fault they moved here, and his fault he wasn't with her when it happened. He collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to hold back his emotions.

Where could she be? _Where was his little girl?_

* * *

Peach busted through the impressively-large double doors, shielding her eyes from the sudden wave of cold air brushing past her form, coating her skin with goosebumps. She covered her face as she pushed her way through the exit, the wind whistling past her and blowing her hair behind her.

The doors opened into a small alley with a dead end directly to her right. Doors and windows decorated the obsidian walls and Peach quickly realized she was behind a building, as these seemed to be exits to countless establishments.

She paused, realizing she wasn't getting wet from the rain. Looking up, she was thankful to see a balcony above shielded her small frame from the intense rain. Though, she wouldn't stay here forever.

She glanced to her left, seeing one of the Darklands' many main streets down at the end of the path. It was identical to the ones she had walked through: dark and intimidating, surrounded by walls of buildings that stretched to immense heights. Obsidian walls and street lights decorated what she could see of the opening, all hazy from the rough rain.

Peach remained close to the alley's wall for a few more seconds, taking in its warmth. Lava was nearly everywhere in the Darklands, often flowing through walls, and even the rain couldn't put it out; it was her only source of heat for the time being.

She looked up, watching a lot of the water sizzle into a puff of vapor as it hissed against a hidden pool of lava on the roof.

Biting her tongue, she pulled away from the heated walls, knowing she had to leave, as this was her only chance. It was worth a bit of cold discomfort.

She reached her hand out into the rain, shivering at how cold the liquid was as it ran through her fingers and dripped down her arm. With a sigh, she opened her palm, the rain water pushing through the few hair pins she held on to.

Clenching them back in her fist, she took a large step into the rain. It instantly coated her body and clothes, soaking her in a heavy, thick layer of water than weighed her down and limited her sight.

She groaned, but moved forward, knowing this was the easiest hurdle she had gotten through so far. She took large steps, moving towards the street as quickly as she could, occasionally slipping through a puddle, but keeping her balance.

Suddenly, a door ahead of her opened, gleaming with light and the smell of alcohol. Peach covered her eyes for a moment, not used to such intense light, before forcing them open, realizing this was just what she needed.

A group of koopas stumbled out of the exit, laughing and boasting about things she wasn't interested in. The way they slurred their words and swayed on their feet made the human anxious, but she held her ground.

What was the worst a tipsy koopa could do?

"Hey! Mind telling me where I am?" Peach called out with a small wave.

The closest koopa out of the group eyed her curiously. He was a bit taller than the others and reached Peach's waist. He wore a bright red bandana and had a happy, almost-giggly energy to him, even for looking quite...untrustworthy.

"You're not from 'round here, are ya?" He questioned while stumbling over his words. He spoke warmly, though clearly confused. "Strange, never thought I'd see a human over here."

 _Over here?_ Peach thought, alarms going off in her head. Where was she?

"Leo, getta look at this!" He called over his shoulder. He grabbed the hem of Peach's dress, directing her towards the door. Peach hesitated, wary of the koopa's intentions, but remained compliant. " _C'mere, won't cha?_ "

Hearing his friend, a large-framed koopa hopped out of the exit, laughing over his shoulder. A familiar, dark shell sat on his back, though the color was beginning to be scratched away, showing a red shell underneath.

Three koopas hopped out behind him, all sharing his laughter.

They stood in the rain, unbothered by the thick sheets of water covering them.

Peach gasped, tugging against the koopa's grip, knowing the black-shelled one wouldn't be happy to see her, especially in a state like this.

The three goons' laughter paused as their eyes widened, their gazes resting on Peach, and then turning to Leo, waiting for an order as to what to do.

"Lookie what I caught! Crazy right?!" The happy koopa called out with a clumsy laugh. He gently pulled her closer, oblivious to the fear in her eyes. "She was just walkin' in the rain! Think she's lost."

Leo's eyes landed on Peach's face, any sign of drunken laughter gone. Reading their boss' expression, his goons mirrored his distaste, trying their best to be intimidating.

"Pretty crazy," Leo mumbled. "Why don't ya head home, Theo? We'll help her out just fine."

Theo nodded without question, releasing Peach's dress and giving her a small wave.

"Alrighty. See ya there, bro! Don't forget 'bout me!" He obliviously called out with a wave, now in his brother's direction, happily making his way towards the street. He stumbled off until he was out of sight, making his way through the storm.

Peach turned to follow the softer koopa before being cut off by Leo, his friends quickly following and blocking the path even further. A flash of lightning lit up the path, making Leo's smirk grow even further.

"Where do ya think you're goin', missy?" Leo barked. "You just got here!"

The group laughed, causing Peach to take a step away.

"A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be around here," he muttered sarcastically, earning a nod from each of his companions. "It's a shame, really."

Peach cringed as his breath was drenched with alcohol. Surely, they had just come from a pub, as every inch of them screamed that they were hopelessly drunk and dripping with incoherent rage.

Her blood ran cold, realizing just how angry the koopa was. Whether it was due to the alcohol, or their previous encounter, he was boiling with anger, with no clear outlet in sight.

 _Besides her._

She flinched as he moved a bit closer.

"Please, I'm just trying to-"

"Yeah, yeah," he spat, shoving her shoulders, "you're _lost_. We get it."

Peach stumbled back even further, surprised by his strength. He had barely touched her but sent her back so easily, making the fear bubble even further in Peach's chest.

"I had heard that the little star had gotten snatched up by the good ol' phantom, but I didn't expect to see her here!" He roared with laughter, clearly amused by the whole situation. "Y'know, everyone still thinks you're missing...but who knew you were just out for a walk in the rain!"

Suddenly, his eyes went darker as he rummaged through his shell, pulling out a small knife, a roar of thunder foreshadowing Peach's demise.

"I wonder what everyone will think when they find you here, mysteriously killed by the _Phantom_ ," he slurred with a snicker. He twisted the knife in his hand as he looked at her with a cocky, dark glare. "I mean, who else could have done it, right?"

"You're insane!" Peach cried out, taking a few steps back before finding her back pressed against a wall. Peach sobbed in fear as she looked left and right, realizing she had been backed into a corner, any door out of reach.

The goons laughed at her outcry, mimicking their boss as they slowly moved forward, pulling what Peach assumed were knives out of their shells.

"A human like you shouldn't even be in the Darklands," he grumbled, "but don't worry, I'll fix that real quick."

Peach closed her eyes, her arms covering her chest as she flinched in pure, definite realization:

She was going to die.


	19. Savior

She should have listened.

So many warnings were given to her about avoiding the Phantom, yet she had ignored them in favor of adventure and curiosity. She was ignorant to danger, and now, she was no fool.

Nothing bad had ever happened to her, and that left her oblivious to what _could_ happen, especially when pursuing it. She chose this fate, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She brought this on herself.

Suddenly, the four koopas' eerie laughter was replaced with blood-curdling screams as they backed away. Peach opened her eyes, only to see the three goons cowering behind Leo, who shakily held his knife in defense.

Peach's posture perked up as she was met with their fear. She looked around her, not seeing any reason for the group to be afraid, especially of her.

What were they so afraid of?

A loud slam echoed through the alley as something large landed directly behind Peach, splashing water all around the group, and soaking Peach even further.

Suddenly, Peach was turned around and pulled away. Her face softly landed against something she vaguely recognized.

" _King Koopa?!_ " The three yelled in unison.

Their faces paled as their dead king towered over them, his eyes wide with vengeful hatred as he held the human against his chest. She leaned into his grasp, terrified of the koopas before her, even more so than her kidnapper.

He held her so softly yet so firmly against him, so much so that she didn't even believe this was the same koopa.

No, this was the Phantom of her dreams in that moment, not the one who had kidnapped her.

They mumbled and frantically whispered countless cries of confusion and fear as they slowly stepped away. Leo dropped his knife against the damp pavement with a loud clunk. They looked at one another, desperate for one of them to know what to do.

But instead, they remained still, staring in the eyes of their dead king.

King Koopa growled, his body dripping with territorial rage.

"Close your eyes," he darkly ordered, his grip loosening. Peach could feel his stare on the top of her head, and instead of obeying, she looked up towards the King, meeting his gaze.

He was coated with rain, his red hair falling limp and messily over his head. He was so tall that his features were hidden in the darkness, but an occasional boom of lightning would light up his face, revealing his darkened stare in full glory.

The scars she had noticed earlier were even more graphic than she had remembered, especially in the brighter light; they wrapped around his torso and neck, and even half of his face. They traced along his body, though the worst of the markings were on his neck.

Peach flinched, afraid of the monster and his deadly stare.

King Koopa growled at her disobedience and his grip intensified, though remained gentle enough as to not harm her.

" _Now_ ," he added, his voice completely opposite to the way he held her. His eyes were now mere slits as hatred dripped from his glare.

Peach shuddered as she slowly covered her face with her hands, not wanting to see what would happen if she disobeyed the monster. She didn't understand his order, but the heated anger in his tone was enough to convince her.

King Koopa slowly let her go as he left her to stand alone in the rain. He eyed her cautiously before stepping forward towards the four brutes, all of which were frozen with both shock and fear.

When his attention was fully on the group, his face darkened.

Peach stared into her palms as she trembled against them, patiently following her captor's demands. Her quick breaths clung to her skin as she continually begged for everything to turn out okay.

With her only guide being her sense of hearing, she intently tuned into what happened before her.

Peach could hear him walk forward through the large puddles, but even more so the whimpering koopas before him. His growls and angered grunts were as much explanation he was giving to the stagehand, and it was more than enough to show what he was going to do to them.

 _He was going to kill them._

Peach's blood ran cold as she realized she was going to be responsible for the deaths of these koopas. She was no hero, but this was unnecessary! Shakily, she peeked through her hands, afraid of what she was going to see.

King Koopa towered over three of the koopas who had backed into a corner, the black-shelled koopa being held by his throat, high in the air. The scene was almost that out of a movie, with the villain holding his victim to face him, thunder booming around the group and wind pushing through their hair.

King Koopa raised his free claw, his fingers bearing claws that could easily rip through the koopa's shell without even trying. He slowly dragged his claw upwards, taking pleasure in the look of fear in his prey's eyes.

The black-shelled koopa was trembling, surely begging for his life, though his words were blown away with the storm. He kicked his feet and gripped King Koopa's claw, to no avail, as his grip was unflinching.

"STOP!" Peach cried, her hands falling to her sides as she ran forward towards the four koopas. "Put him down! You already won!" She plead with a begging, desperate frown.

King Koopa glanced over his shoulder, eyeing her hands and then her face, disapproval and the slightest bit of concern covering his grimace. He hesitated for just a moment, eyeing the human angrily.

And within an instant, he roared in pain.

King Koopa collapsed to his knees, dropping Leo who landed on his shell. The three free koopas threw their knives to the side as they grabbed Leo's arms, helping him maneuver away from the beast.

They scuttled away, slipping and tripping over the wet pavement as they ran, leaving two bloodied knives behind, scattered around the scene.

Peach flinched, now only feet away from her kidnapper, who had now become her savior.

She parted her lips to thank him, but couldn't find herself able to say any kind words to the beast, as he had simply subjected her to more time trapped within his world. He had not come to save her, but to retrieve her.

King Koopa groaned as he shakily stood up, using the wall for support. He glared over his shoulder at the human, his eyes full of pure disapproval and fury, earning a small yelp as she jumped away.

He was not happy.

He slumped against the wall with a moan of discomfort before falling back to his knees, his claw scratching against the obsidian wall as he attempted to hold himself up. Peach flinched as he slammed his fist against the wall, clearly in a silent fit of rage.

She gasped, reaching out to help him before flinching, conflicted once again. He cursed countless vulgar words under his breath as he clenched his claws.

"Are you...okay?" Peach mumbled quietly, almost afraid to talk to the beast.

Her eyes wandered, landing beneath him, where a puddle of water was slowly turning a deep shade of red. The thicker liquid flowed through the clear water, turning into a murky red that made Peach feel sick.

" _Definitely_ not," Peach quickly corrected herself with a clear undertone of panic. She took a few steps towards him, ready to pull him away. "You need to get out of the rain! We need to bandage you up and-"

"Shouldn't you be running?" King Koopa grumbled bitterly, finally managing to find the energy to stand up to his full height. His right claw covered his left arm's forearm, shielding the wound away from Peach.

However, he wasn't able to hide the second gash along his right leg.

Peach, for a moment, flinched at how he towered over her. But, she didn't find anger in his words...almost amusement.

"That's not a bad idea," Peach whispered with a sigh, "but you would catch me."

King Koopa groaned.

"I don't think I would be able to."

Peach's eyes lifted to his wound, realizing he was barely in a state to stand, let alone chase a human.

"You helped me, didn't you?" She paused as she waited for her captor's agreement, but was only met with a judging glare. She sighed. "So, let me help you. It's only fair."

King Koopa eyed him for a few seconds, bewildered.

"That's stupid."

Peach nearly choked on her words at his childish, ungrateful reaction at her attempt at kindness. While he didn't deserve it, she felt inclined to fix the mess she had put him in.

Her eyes sparked with annoyance and a bit of fury as she placed her hands on her hips. Her annoyance grew even further as she swore she could have seen a small smirk of entertainment cross his face.

"You know what else is stupid? Not letting me help you!"

"So is running in the middle of a storm," he bitterly retorted. " _And letting those idiots get away._ "

"You were going to kill them! _Of course_ I wanted them to get away!"

"They were going to kill _you!_ " King Koopa angrily spat back, no longer amused.

She paused as his words caught her off guard.

"Why do you care?" She asked sheepishly, not exactly wanting to know the answer. King Koopa visibly flinched at the question. "Shouldn't... _I_ be the one you want dead?"

The two stood in silence. Peach eyed the monster curiously, yet still fearfully, as she had now seen what he was capable of, though she knew he could clearly do far more.

Bowser, on the other hand, remained dark.

"If I want you dead, it'll be at my own claws. Not at the hands of some _wanna-be_ turtle who can't even handle alcohol," he boasted, but something told Peach that he wasn't going to harm her, at least for the time being. He knew this didn't answer her question, but it was easy enough to dodge.

Using his left claw, King Koopa grabbed Peach's waist and placed her over his shoulder. He shuddered at how wet her clothes were, not exactly fond of the contact this time.

Peach yelped as she was suddenly snatched up, once again easily fitting in his grip. It alarmed her, once again making her realize just how...massive he was.

She fought against him for a few moments, trying to sit up and move, finding herself shoved back on his shoulder with ease every single time. She sighed, exhaustion flowing through her as she fell limp on him.

She gazed over his back, surprised at what she saw.

His fiery hair clung to his skin and he was covered with water, droplets running down his shell and along his spikes. The scars running along his body were mirrored on his shell with gashes and cracks that didn't break through the tough surface.

Peach stared in awe at his damaged shell. Nearly every inch of him had been permanently damaged and ripped apart, though, somehow, he remained in one piece.

What happened to him?


	20. The Plan

**A/N:** _Updates may slow down a bit! (Maybe) But I promise I'll try not to disappear! I adore writing this story and I really want to finish it for you guys!_

 _Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you can!_

* * *

At the break of dawn, Daisy was on the road.

The air was humid, fresh from a storm, and a subtle fog clouded the streets. Puddles of water sat along the road, which Daisy happily made sure to step in, accidentally splashing the smaller koopas that walked around her.

She carried a large basket at her side. It was filled to the brim and covered with a large cloth, keeping greedy eyes away from what it contained. She protectively held it to her side, her free hand placed on its surface.

Every Sunday, Daisy was instructed with what to pick up for Bowser and the koopalings. Bowser gave her the funds for the purchases, but always more than enough, as she got to keep the rest. It was a silent act of kindness from the koopa, but it never went unappreciated.

Food was usually the focus of the list, as that was the only thing they were unable to get on their own without stealing. Over the years, Daisy had picked up on everyone's favorites, and would always surprise every koopa with their personal treats, even if it wasn't on the list.

Though, she always spent what she could on goodies and toys for the kiddos. And, this time, she made sure to grab a little something for their new...guest. It was the least she could do.

Daisy walked through the Darklands market, humming to herself. Being a human, and a noisy one at that, earned her countless ugly stares from the locals, but Daisy returned each look with a grin.

She was too excited to be bothered by the usual negativity of the Darklands.

After her talk with Luigi, Daisy was left with nothing but determination to fix what she had started. She had been up all night plotting and scheming ideas for Peach's safety, knowing this situation would not be fixed if she simply helped Peach escape.

No, the problem was much more than that; letting her leave so early was risky...even Daisy knew that. Peach knew too much to leave..

At least, for now.

The fix was easy: kindness. All Daisy had to do was find a way for Bowser to care for the girl. Grumpy Bowser was never one for friendship, but Daisy would change that, surely. It wouldn't be too hard, would it?

How hard would it be for a murderous, presumed-dead king to to befriend a human?

She cringed, realizing it would be _anything_ but easy. Bowser had a deep disliking for Peach for some unknown reason, and that would be hard to work around, or even change.

But, that didn't stop her from feeling confident about her plans. Beneath those layers and layers _and layers_ of anger, Bowser truly was a sweet koopa. She just...had to make him show her that!

Bowser's mercy was Peach's key out of the prison, seeing as that's how Daisy had gained her permission to enter.

All she had to do was show the two that they can get along! Easy, right?

* * *

Bowser grabbed Peach's arm and dropped her on her feet with a loud thump. Without letting go of her, he slammed the doors behind him, locking the two away in the maze beneath the Darklands.

He pulled her close to face him, eyeing her with pure disapproval and frustration.

"Do you realize what you just _did?_ " He growled, his anger growing as she glared at him with no sign of backing down. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Anger pooled from his words as he bit his tongue, using every muscle in his body to keep him from lashing out on the girl. Though Peach stared at the koopa with resentment, her body shook from both the cold and fear.

Peach, disoriented from the darkness, tried her best to meet his glare. She squirmed while his claw held her in place, releasing a frustrated groan as there was no sign of him budging..

"Can you _blame_ me?!" She cried out, "look at what you're doing!"

A loud strike of lightning lit up the room for a moment, revealing Bowser's glare, inches away from Peach's defiant frown. The boom echoed throughout the corridor as the two silently glared at one another.

However, Peach flinched, resulting in a cocky grin from the beast; he had won the standoff.

"Doing exactly what I need to do," he hissed while pulling her arm forward. She turned her head away, her heart dropping.

She really was trapped with him once again.

Bowser pulled away with a scoff, no longer so close to the human. His grip remained around her arm as he took a few steps forward, annoyed to find her continuing to disobey and fight against him.

" _Move_ ," he ordered.

She pulled against his grip for a few more moments before following his orders, realizing all she was doing was ticking off the beast even further. Bowser gave a huff of approval, not expecting her to follow so easily.

Peach quietly followed her captor as her arm was pulled forward. She remained obedient as possible, much to her distaste, as every bone in her body called for her to fight. Listening to such a monster left a sour taste in her mouth, and Bowser's silent, cocky demeanor didn't help her mood either.

Even though he wasn't saying a word, Peach could feel his ego growing by the second.

His power-hungry attitude was annoying beyond belief, and Peach was left with no option other than to continue feeding it. It was that, or be harmed, surely.

The labyrinth's ambiance was the only source of sound for the woman, as she was unable to see through the darkness. Footsteps, scuttling creatures, and occasional water drips filled the area. Peach constantly walked with her eyes squinted, half expecting to be lead directly into a wall.

Bowser, however, could see everything clearly.

They walked through one of the many copy-and-pasted corridors, though this one was far more familiar to the koopa, as it was directly towards their destination. Though, due to his wounds, the journey was far more tedious as walking put quite a strain on the koopa.

Peach had noticed Bowser's rough breathing and uneven steps the second he had picked her up, but refused to acknowledge it. She couldn't deny that she felt...somewhat responsible, but knew that it was _his_ fault for kidnapping her in the first place!

It was his fault for choosing to save her.

Peach bit her lip, realizing how awful that sounded.

Breaking the silence, Bowser finally spoke up.

"You still wear that ring?" He whispered with a longing, yet bitter, curiosity. Peach could feel his eyes digging into her with a different emotion that made her feel even more anxious.

 _Still?_ Peach wondered, eyeing the beast with suspicion.

"It was a gift," she curtly answered with a turn of her head.

He gave a sour chuckle.

"Whoever gave it to you was an idiot."

Instead of biting her tongue, Peach attempted to pull away just for the sake of spiting him.

"Speak for yourself, lizard breath," she defended. "You don't know anything about him."

Bowser's eyes sparked with amusement as he growled.

"Neither do you."

Peach furrowed her brow as she examined what she could see of the monster, intrigued and confused by his words. Before she could question what he meant, he turned his attention away from the girl, and her opening was gone.

"Stop," he ordered once again, this time with far less authority. The two paused for a moment, and Peach couldn't help but cling to her captor's arm, fearful of what was in the darkness.

Bowser flinched at the contact, but wasn't opposed to it as much as he should have been.

Several heads popped from around a corner, and Peach could feel the eyes digging into her. She pulled away, wanting to run, but Bowser's arm didn't budge as he held his ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" He grumbled. "Do you realize how early it is?"

Ludwig poked his head out a little further than the rest of the koopalings, cringing at his father's state and how the captor was being pulled along. Both looked awful and were soaked in water.

Her escape clearly didn't end well for either of them.

"Yes, it's a bit early, isn't it?" He replied awkwardly. "But, we came to inform you that-"

"Daisy's here!" Junior and Lemmy piped in. Junior continued as Lemmy bounced up and down in excitement. "She's early with our stuff!"

There was a pause.

"Oh, and she needs to see you," Junior added.

Bowser groaned.

"Great, another wench to keep an eye on."

He shoved Peach forward, who stumbled forward in front of the figures. Immediately, her arms were grabbed by two seperate koopas who restrained her. Peach sighed, getting used to the treatment.

"Lead her to the main area." He paused, glaring at his prisoner. "Seeing as locked doors don't keep you in line, maybe they will." He eyed Junior specifically. "Let her get away, and I'll have your horns on my wall."

Junior nodded with an anxious grin as he held onto Peach's left arm. Morton, who held the other, puffed his chest in pride, ready to outshine his siblings.

Peach was turned around and led further into the labyrinth, the 5 other koopalings hopping behind the human. Once again, she struggled for a few moments before realizing it was a wasted effort.

"Daisy, we need to talk," Bowser ordered. Peach gulped as she stared back over her shoulder, knowing this surely had to be about her attempt at escaping. Hopefully she wouldn't get the other human in trouble.

Daisy poked her head out from behind the wall the koopalings had wandered from. Clearly, she had been hiding behind the wave of koopas. She flashed an awkward smile, forgetting just how accurate his sense of smell was.

Bowser turned around, gesturing for Daisy to walk with him, giving one final glare to his children as they turned around a corner.

Roy quickly perked back into the opening, delivering one last message.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her, alright!" Roy loudly yelled from the end of the hall.

Peach's face paled, terrified of what awaited her.

* * *

Daisy quickly caught up to Bowser.

"I left the supplies in the main area," she reassured. "Didn't forget them this time. Promise."

He frowned.

"I'm not here to talk to you about stupid supplies," he muttered while glancing over his shoulder.

Daisy frowned, realizing that he was soaked with water and seemed way more...furious. Upon closer inspection, blood trickled down his left arm and leg, leaving a steady stream behind him.

Bowser groaned as he followed Daisy's eyes. The last thing he needed was Daisy's usual, explosive concern.

"This is perfect!" Daisy called out in joy, shocking Bowser beyond belief. However, Daisy's smile remained unflinching.

He scoffed as he turned his attention away from the human, continuing to walk away.

"You're weirder than usual."

Daisy quickly covered her mouth, realizing she shouldn't have said that out loud. She cringed, realizing how...insensitive that had sounded, but she couldn't help being excited!

This was exactly the opening she needed to start her plan. All she needed to do was wait until they were together.

" _What I meant to say was_ , do they hurt? The cuts." She corrected. Bowser was used to Daisy's odd behavior, so he ignored her initial reaction, thinking little of it.

Finally getting to the subject he wanted to talk about, Bowser nodded.

"I've felt worse," he shrugged, "but that stupid girl caused more trouble than a few cuts."

Daisy furrowed her brow. What exactly could she had done?

* * *

Peach buckled in laughter.

She sat on a large couch in an opening of a cave, decorated to appear like a casual living room. Bookshelves sat at the corners of the round area and several lanterns sat on tables scattered around the room, completely lighting up the living space.

Though the floor and ceiling were made of stone, it radiated with the energy of a home; Peach couldn't help but feel... _safe_ for the first time.

A giant red rug covered in intricate patterns spread out in the center of the area, seven smaller koopas sitting on top of it, all laughing along with the human.

"Do it again!" Peach said between her fits of laughter.

The koopalings all snickered before performing several exaggerated, yet oddly-identical impressions of their father. Nearly all of them made fun of his temper, though some chose to replicate his scowls and roars of anger.

Peach couldn't help but lose it at the kids' impressions. Though she had barely met King Koopa, she found the koopalings to be impressively accurate with what she had seen of him. Her disliking of the monster made the hilarity behind it double.

This laugh was exactly what she needed.

"Woah, did dad do that to you?" Iggy questioned with a point at Peach's burnt hand. The rest of the koopalings' impressions paused as they turned to the human.

She cringed.

"No, actually." She gave an awkward laugh. She gave an embarrassed smile. " _I_ did that to me."

"You can breathe fire, _too?!_ " Lemmy squealed, his eyes filling with awe.

" _What? No!_ " Peach quickly stated with a snort, causing the rest of the kids to break out in laughter. "Well, I wish I could," she added, earning a few more giggles.

"Yeah, if papa did it, she'd be a pile of ashes!" Junior called out, pushing the group to laugh even further, though Peach awkwardly smiled at such a cruel image.

"That's actually a pretty good point," Wendy interrupted, hopping next to Peach on the large couch. She leaned in close as she squinted her eyes at the human. "Why didn't dad blow you away? Woulda been easy, you know."

The kids all nodded their heads in approval. Peach cringed, not knowing the answer herself, and not wantingt to know, especially after seeing what was locked away.

"Yeah! Crispin' you up woulda been easy, especially with how soft you are!" Morton added with a burst of laughter, sitting on Peach's other side and grabbing her arm, eyeing it curiously.

Peach snatched her hand away and wrapped her arms around herself defensively.

Wendy picked at her hair, furrowing her brow.

"'Specially with...y'know, hair, too," she mumbled with clear jealousy. "Or whatever."

"And clothes!" Larry added, pulling on the hem of her dress.

"To sum it up for you," Ludwig chimed in with a grin, "you would not live."

"Okay, we get it, I'm... _flammable_ ," Peach interrupted with a forced smile. Murmurs of agreement spread until Peach continued. "I never knew King Koopa had this many kids, though."

Wendy leaned next to Peach, her eyes squinted in annoyance as she observed her brothers.

"Sometimes I wish he didn't," she muttered in Peach's ear. "Too many doofuses to monitor, if you ask me."

Peach looked around the room, watching as each of the kiddos talked among each other. There were so many that it was taking a bit for Peach to remember their names, but she was quickly picking up on it.

Though clearly a bit troublesome, every koopa before her had their own charm. These children were not evil like their father, so why were they locked away with him?

It was common knowledge that King Koopa had children, but this was not what she was expecting; She had expected King Koopa's kids to be literal monsters! Instead, they were just...kids!

"Why are you guys locked down here?" She quietly asked, a bit of sadness coating her words.

The koopalings' faces paled, looking at one another for someone to tell them what to say. Ludwig groaned before instinctually covering both Lemmy and Junior's mouths, shaking his head in disapproval.

Clearly, those two had more to say than Peach was allowed to hear.

"That's not our story to tell," the eldest casually replied, "and it isn't something you should be sticking your nose into."

* * *

"You...she... _WHAT?_ " Daisy squealed in disbelief. She bit her fingernails, pacing back and forth in front of the king. "You're joking, right?!"

Daisy couldn't believe what she had just heard. Bowser went out of his way to save her? He risked everything for her! Hell, even his identity was on the line! That was so uncharacteristic of him!

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Bowser dryly questioned. Just as much panic flowed through him, but he easily hid it away. "They ran away because of her. Stupid koopas cut me while they were at it."

He grinded his teeth as his opened wounds pulsed with pain. Even for a koopa, the cuts were deep. Though nothing for the king, it still pained him.

Daisy followed his eyes, silently worried about his state. Bowser had clearly lived through far worse, and a few gashes were nothing for a koopa, but it would still be a hindrance for the king.

Her eyes rose to his eyes as she knew one thing for sure:

Peach would not have lived through such direct slashes.

"She would be dead without you," Daisy mumbled, awe in her eyes. She had not expected this side of Bowser to show so easily, and was honestly impressed at what he had done.

Maybe this _would_ be easier than she had thought!

Bowser turned his head away, hiding a slight flush of color from clear embarrassment. He was not used to such a look, and it was making his skin crawl.

He was being looked at like a hero.

"Maybe it would have been better if I had let her," he grumbled quietly.

Daisy shook her head.

"You know you don't mean that." She sighed. "It's okay that you wanted to protect-"

Bowser scoffed as he cut her off, earning an annoyed hum from his friend.

"I just don't get why she couldn't have just listened to me!" He grunted in frustration. "I knew she'd do this! Why else would I have told her to shut her eyes? I knew she'd mess everything up!"

Daisy eyed him curiously, reading him like an open book.

"So she wouldn't have to see you do it?"

Bowser paused before shaking his claw nonchalantly.

"I don't give a damn if she would've seen me kill them," he retorted bitterly. He turned towards his company with a scowl, clearly annoyed that she would even suggest such a bizarre idea.

Daisy, on the other hand, stood her ground and eyed him curiously with a scrunched up nose, easily reading through his lie.

For some reason, he was already partially soft for Peach; he didn't want her to see bloodshed, especially by his hands.

He had killed in front of Daisy and even the koopalings, for the sake of 'toughing them up,' of course, but this was...different.

What made Peach an exception? What was he shielding her from?

Daisy's quizzical glare made Bowser's nerves double as he quickly broke the silence.

"Thanks to her, they know who I am, and now I have an even bigger mess to clean up rather than a few missing koopas!" He groaned in exhaustion. "Do you know how hard it'll be to fix this?"

Daisy nodded in agreement, knowing the full picture was quite the problem.

"Yeah, some stagehands seeing their King, back from the dead, is a _pretty_ big mess," she mumbled. "But, who would believe them? They were drunk, y'know?"

Bowser pushed back his hair while taking in a deep breath.

"That's not the point," he muttered. "Once the idea of the phantom being their king is planted in their puny little brains, it'll be easier for them to connect the dots. Koopas are stupid, but not _that_ stupid."

Daisy nodded her head in understanding.

"You need to keep me updated on how far this spreads," Bowser ordered, confident in Daisy's abilities. "Even if it's just a rumor, once it reaches her, she won't hesitate to come chasing after me to finish me off."


	21. Bandages

Bowser couldn't help but glare through the doorway, hidden in the shadows. Daisy had urged him to come back with her to the main area, but he dismissed the idea, claiming he wanted nothing to do with her and needed to cool off.

Both knew he would silently follow, though, especially after hearing Peach's laughter echoing throughout the tunnels. Just hearing her be happy ticked him off, and _seeing_ her happy was even more infuriating.

He stared directly at the back of Peach's head, watching her intently.

Peach sat with Lemmy on her lap and Wendy grabbing onto her arm, happily leaning into her shoulder. Daisy sat beside the two, clearly amused by the whole picture. Peach was smothered with attention from the koopalings, but it didn't seem to bother her.

Much to Bowser's distaste, she seemed to enjoy the company, and even encouraged it.

Peach ran her fingers through Lemmy's hair as she talked with Wendy, occasionally pausing as the other koopalings would want to snatch her attention for various topics, or to show her one of their toys.

While the kids were playing, each battled for Peach's attention, often competing for just a glance or giggle in their direction. Peach happily played along with their antics without so much as a question.

Bowser's claws dug into the door frame as he scowled, confused by the scene and finding it utterly frustrating to see the woman he despised earn the affection of his children.

Everyone in this miserable prison seemed anything but down when with her, and it ticked him off.

Everyone, except him.

Yet, his heart pounded as he watched her interact with the koopalings and how their eyes glowed with life; something he rarely saw in his children while locked away.

As much as he tried to hate what he saw, he couldn't help but feel his heart ache in awe as she played along with his children's games. His kids were...happy.

It had been such a long time since they had interacted with anyone else, and it showed. Every koopaling was so excited to show off their skills and jokes, especially to someone so eager to cheer them on;

Someone willing to listen.

His claw's grip softened as he glared at the woman, unable to figure out why she would do this to him. What was she attempting to gain? What else could she take from him? _His children's affection?_

Bowser's scowl doubled.

 _What game was she playing?_

"Like what you see, big guy?" Daisy smugly whispered, leaning on the door next to him. She grinned as he stumbled backwards, flustered by her appearance.

"She really isn't bad, you know."

Bowser growled as he stepped in the room, acting as if he hadn't been hiding in the first place, and hating the way Daisy spoke in an all-knowing tone. He glared at his friend, as he was unable to answer her question. Daisy, on the other hand, turned back towards the group, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Hey, Peachie!" Daisy called, barely cutting through the constant chatter of the koopalings playing a, quite literally, heated game of freeze tag that involved the frozen players being burnt to be set free.

Peach glanced over her shoulder, alarmed and amused by the odd nickname. However, her smile fell as she noticed who accompanied her.

King Koopa.

Suddenly, the room fell silent as Daisy pulled the Phantom in further by his arm, who seemed reluctant to be seen at all. His children sat still, afraid of pushing his temper even further.

"Think you could help with something real quick?" Daisy questioned with a cheeky smile, not reading the tension in the air. The kiddos, on the other hand, easily read the thick, awkward hatred that crept behind Bowser's entrance.

Peach hesitated before standing up and placing Lemmy where she had sat, giving him a small wave as she turned away. She slowly walked towards the two with a concerned frown, making sure to keep her distance.

Bowser growled as she moved towards the two, earning a huff from the woman.

"While I would _love_ to help ol' Bowser out, I'm actually needed back at home for a bit," Daisy continued. "Think you could wrap these up?" She gestured to Bowser's arm as he defensively snatched it away from her peering eyes.

The room's eyes fell to Bowser's grotesque cuts. They were open and glistening in the light, eager to be taken care of.

Peach and Bowser stared at one another before turning to Daisy, both silently begging for her to change her mind. They awkwardly shifted as they tried to make sense of the odd request, not understanding why this was necessary.

However, after a few moments, Peach nodded.

"Okay," Peach muttered with a sigh. "As long as he doesn't bite."

* * *

Mario and Pauline quickly walked down the dimly-lit corridor, Pauline leading the way as she pulled Mario by his arm. He grunted as he attempted to keep up with Pauline's fast strides while rubbing his eyes, desperately trying to drown out the exhaustion that made them droop.

It was the earliest the two had ever woken up while under the opera house's employment, but it was the easiest hour to catch Kamek before he was difficult to track down, especially with production requiring so much of his attention.

The two had brainstormed yesterday with no answers; only more questions, leading them on the path to the smartest koopa they knew:

Kamek.

Their stingy boss was as rough as koopas came, but full of intelligence, especially when it came to the murderous koopa living beneath his workplace. Surely, he would be a necessary addition to their rescue group. If not, he was in the position to contact the phantom directly.

Mario dragged his feet as he walked with Pauline, yawning every few minutes as Pauline mumbled to herself.

"I just don't understand _why,_ " Pauline mumbled to herself as she walked down the opera house's main corridor. She gently bit her knuckle, deep in thought.

"I doubt anyone does," Mario responded with a shake of his head.

Pauline's brow furrowed, earning another shake of his head.

The two had worked together for years and, as a result, knew each other like the back of their hands. While Pauline was talented, passionate, and kind, she was also stubborn, especially when it came to puzzles. Both knew she would not stop until she figured out what was going on.

"That's the problem! I'm sure there's a reason right under our noses! _Literally!_ " She loudly whispered. "Everyone's thinking it, aren't they? The first person, _human by that matter_ , to be kept alive?!"

Mario frowned as his blood boiled, then froze over in an instant, thinking of the phantom's twisted motives.

"I don't want to think about why."

Pauline groaned, hating the image that popped into her head.

"I don't think it's... _that_ ," she reassured, though all she could do was hope. "It doesn't sit right with me. The phantom's smart...he always has been. That's such a...low motive, isn't it?"

Mario stared at Pauline in disbelief.

"You're really worried about a murderer's alignment? Sense of right and wrong?" Mario dismissed Pauline's rambling as there was no evidence to disprove their worries.

She shook her head.

"No! Just, well, this is so...unlike him. I'm trying to brainstorm, is all. Connect the dots, you know?"

"You're acting like you know him," Mario softly joked, hoping to lift the mood.

"You're right, you're right," Pauline mumbled. "Let's just try to see what Kamek can do. Then we can make our next move."

* * *

Daisy slowly backed out of the room after explaining where everything was. With a quick thanks in Peach's direction, she eyed the two with an all-knowing stare as both Peach and Bowser shifted on their feet, their skin crawling at the little smile on her face.

She slowly shut the door behind her with a long, annoying creak. Bowser and Peach stared at each other out of the corner of their eyes before groaning and heading in separate directions.

Bowser slumped on the large couch, mumbling to himself about how ridiculous the whole situation was. Peach sighed, hearing him, but choosing to ignore it. She wasn't exactly thrilled, either.

She grabbed the necessary supplies from a large cabinet with a slight hum before heading back to her patient. She placed everything on the side table. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, quickly catching him staring at her.

He turned his head away, angrily tapping his foot on the floor.

"You know, I've never cleaned a wound before," Peach casually stated with a casual smirk. She picked up a small cloth from the table as she sat next to the beast, moving in for his first wound.

Bowser quickly looked back over at her in something that didn't suit his dark face:

Worry.

" _What?_ Don't touch me, then!" Bowser cried in refusal. He recoiled from Peach's touch, accidentally knocking a roll of gauze onto the floor, as he knew she would surely make his condition worse.

Peach snorted before breaking out in laughter. She covered her mouth as she laughed, almost afraid to smile in front of the beast.

Bowser tensed as he looked at her company, annoyed that she had even agreed to this in the first place. Was this the next phase of her game?

"I'm kidding," she reassured. "I know what I'm doing."

Bowser relaxed with a snarl, allowing her to touch his arm.

"Mostly," she added, earning a huff from the monster. She hummed in disappointment, realizing he wouldn't fall for it again.

"So, your name's Bowser?" She quietly muttered as she gently wiped his open wound. Silence followed, so she turned her eyes up towards him, eyeing him suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for small talk."

"Fine then, _your majesty_ ," she sarcastically muttered. She paused before continuing. "The only reason I said I'd do this was because I have some questions, you know."

Bowser turned his head, not the slightest surprised. He scoffed, though somewhat annoyed.

"Smart of you," he muttered. He had figured as much.

Not hesitating, as if she had rehearsed it, Peach quickly continued.

"You have my mirror," she whispered without looking at the beast, keeping her attention fully on cleaning his cut. "You have my hair pins, dresses...you even know my _name_."

At the mention of her name, Peach felt his posture tense.

"Why?" She added, finally looking up at him. He pulled his eyes away, not wanting to meet her curious stare.

"I've stolen from countless humans," he retorted. "You'll have to be more specific."

Peach scoffed, easily standing by her claim that there was more to this than coincidence.

"My name, then? How do you know who I am?"

Bowser finally stared back at her, clearly digging for an answer to her question.

"I didn't realize this was an interrogation," he hissed.

Peach groaned.

"If you're not going to tell me, you're clearly hiding something!"

"I just don't like having a hundred questions shoved in my face!"

Peach paused, taking in what he had just said, almost sure she had misheard him.

"What are you talking about?!" She asked in pure disbelief. " _I asked you two questions!_ "

The two huffed in unison, fed up with the other's behavior.

"Look, the sooner we get done, the quicker I can leave you alone," she muttered while grabbing the roll of gauze and roughly unwrapping it and moving it towards his arm.

The second the gauze touched his skin, he flinched in discomfort, earning a sigh of disapproval.

"You have to sit still. You're making it harder," she scolded while keeping her eyes on the wound.

"Maybe you're just a lousy nurse."

Peach groaned at his sour attitude as she paused her work.

"Look, I'm sorry for berating you with questions!" She sighed. " I just don't understand-"

"I know," he interrupted, indirectly dropping the topic. She sighed, taking his hint.

The two sat in silence as Peach quietly wrapped up the now-clean wound. It was far easier without him distracting her, but the silent tension made both shift in discomfort, both drowning in their own questions.

Peach furrowed her brow as she worked, now convinced this was more than pure coincidence. Though she hadn't gotten any answers, she had gotten indirect reassurance that she was not overthinking:

He knew her.

They casually snuck glances at one another as they refused to talk, let alone interact beyond the nursing. Both were well aware of the other's stares, but neither chose to acknowledge it.

Moving to the larger wound on his leg, Bowser was left with an awkward view of the top of her head. He frowned as she began silently repeating the same process without so much as a glance, let alone a word.

"I've never heard you be quiet for this long," he casually stated, expecting her to pop her head up in anger.

Instead, Peach didn't even flinch. She continued working in silence, refusing to acknowledge Bowser's words.

Bowser bit his tongue as Peach continued staring at his wound, working carefully to handle it with care. She hadn't even shown any sign that she had heard him! Was she ignoring him?

Well, who could blame her? Bowser groaned.

"Did I really piss you off that much?" He mumbled, almost concerned. "I...didn't mean to. Well, _I did_ , but-"

"I'm not... _angry_ ," she replied curiously. "Confused, is all."

Bowser nodded his head in understanding before crossing his arms.

"It's not that hard. You just wrap my cut in the gauze-"

"No, not about _this!_ " She glared at him, quickly realizing he was toying with her. She continued with a sigh. "About _you._ "

* * *

After cleaning King Koopa's wounds up, Peach had bitterly left the room with a scowl. Not only had she helped out the monster who had locked her away, but she had been driven away without so much as a thank you, or any answers, at the very least.

She walked with Daisy, needing nothing more than to blow off steam. She was boiling from the way he talked to her! So much for a king. He lacked any respect, even when Peach tried to dig for some for him.

"He's beyond annoying! And his ego is the worst thing," she muttered. "I don't know how you put up with him!"

Daisy shrugged as she gently swug the small lantern in her hand.

"It's more that he has to put up with me, if I'm gonna be honest." She sighed. "He really isn't that bad once you get used to him."

Peach glared at her friend, earning a sheepish smile from her.

" _Not that bad?_ Daisy, he _kidnapped_ me!" Peach retorted. "I don't think you realize how awful this has been for me."

Daisy sighed, realizing she was being insensitive towards her situation. Peach truly was a prisoner trapped in their world. She had overlooked it, as Daisy learned to tolerate the labyrinth, but knew it was a completely different story for her.

Especially since Daisy was allowed to leave.

"You're right, you're right," she apologized. "Sometimes I forget that...you can't leave."

Peach's face fell as a wave of sadness rushed over her. She clenched her hand in front of her as she turned away from her company, almost jealous of her freedom.

Daisy's eyes followed Peach's movement, widening as they landed on the large burn that rested on her palm.

"Did he do that to you?!" Daisy cried while snatching Peach's wrist. She pulled it to her eyes, pure disbelief and fear dripping from her words. "Oh, the second I get a hold of that jerk, I promise I'll kick him right in the-"

"No, no!" Peach quickly interrupted. "It's from a candle. He hasn't hurt me!"

Peach's face paled at her words.

 _He hadn't hurt her._

If anything, he had handled her with caution and care when it came to touching her. The phantom could cleary hurt Peach without any effort, seeing as he was so strong. Yet, he _chose_ to handle her with care.

The two had bickered nonstop and the monster clearly hated her, but he had even... _rescued_ her. Regardless of his intentions, he had protected her.

What was his game? His goal?

She cringed as she looked away from Daisy, who stared at her company in concern, though relieved Bowser hadn't hurt her.

The two stood in silence as the two minds' wandered before Daisy's posture perked up, realizing this was just the opening she needed. She quickly grabbed Peach's arm, pulling further towards their destination:

Away from his ears.

Peach stared at her with distant worry as she was pulled along through the darkness.

"I've been thinking about it, and I know _exactly_ how to get you out of here!" She whispered through hushed excitement. Peach's distant stare was quickly replaced with a hopeful, yet doubtful, stare in her friend's direction.

"Look, all you need to do is befriend him," Daisy confidently stated. She turned towards her company, ignorantly expecting her friend to agree, but was met with the polar opposite.

Peach's face filled with disgust as she pulled away from her company and held herself in defense, bewildered and horrified by such an idea. Daisy defensively put her hands out in front of her, begging for the woman to listen.

"No, really, hear me out! He's only keeping you down here because he doesn't trust you! You just need him to...well, trust you!"

Peach leaned away from her, feeling sick from the idea of befriending her captor.

"And how do I do that? Find some more koopas for him to murder?" She spat, offended by Daisy's proposal. "Find another girl to entertain him? Kidnap her?"

"No. Okay, well, _maybe!_ " She joked, hoping to get a smile out of her. Peach remained upset, causing Daisy to continue.

"Just put your best attitude on when you're around him!" She sighed. "I promise I'm on your side. _I_ trust you. You just need to play your cards right and get him to...well, you know, _not_ hate your guts."

Peach cringed. As much as the two clearly hated one another, it made sense to get on his good side, if he even had one. Daisy seemed to be on good terms with the king, and she was allowed to pass through as much as she wanted.

Was that the key? Something as bizarre as kindness?

She shivered, still opposed to the idea, but understanding it.

As disgusting as it was, it was smart.

If Peach could star in an opera, surely she could pretend to put up with a beast...

Once she was free, she would never look back.


	22. Facade

**A/N:** _Sorry if this chapter is a little slow! (Just like the updates...ha) I wasn't feeling this chapter but I promise I tried my best to make it interesting! I have so many twists planned I just can't wait to get to them! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed!_

* * *

A small beam of light trickled under the large door, lighting up Peach's fearful frown as she leaned away from the entrance. She stood alone, but knew that wouldn't be for long.

Though, _his_ company was the last thing she wanted.

She shakily held onto the edges of her filthy dress, desperately trying to keep herself in place as she was seconds away from running away once again. Whether it be pure exhaustion or determination holding her still, Peach was unsure.

Daisy had pushed for Peach to act on their plans immediately after discussing them, much to her displeasure. She barely had time to come to terms with what she would have to do, let alone actually do it!

Yet, there she stood, inches away from his study; the room she had barely escaped from.

She was willingly walking straight back into his trap.

She cringed, every nerve in her body screaming about how wrong this was going to be; How wrong of her it would be to allow herself to face the beast that took everything away from her with nothing but a smile on her face.

Peach held her breath, attempting to silence her disgust.

She gently reached forward, flinching before placing her hands against the large door. The heavy wooden surface was rough from age and covered in slashes that ran deep into its core. Peach traced the engravings, no doubt in her mind who caused these out of anger, seeing how large they were.

Peach shook her head, realizing she was only making her nerves worse, as she was connecting dots that surely didn't matter. It was already obvious that King Koopa was a hot-headed monster, and some slashes in a door were only making her fears multiply.

She squinted and closed her eyes, slowly pushing her weight on the door. With shaky hands, Peach pushed it open, the light now fully covering her face.

This was it: _the beginning of her facade._

* * *

Without bothering to knock, Pauline burst into Kamek's office, much to Mario's disapproval as he stood sheepishly behind the woman. The taller human stood confidently with her hands on her hips, polar opposite to Mario's sheepish, apologetic smile in Kamek's direction.

Pauline had no doubts that this was the right course of action. Kamek had ties to quite literally everyone in the Darklands, whether it be positive or negative. He was a powerful koopa with the connections they needed to move forward.

Mario, on the other hand, simply followed Pauline's oddly-experienced guidance, as his only plan was to storm down and save Peach himself, which both agreed would only end with another disappearance. So, instead, he let Pauline take the lead, no matter how...blunt it was.

The magikoopa floated around the room, several sheets of paper levitating around him as he was clearly doing tedious paperwork. However, the second the two humans stormed into his office, the papers sank towards the floor as his focus was broken.

He frowned as the three watched the papers slowly float until they hit the ground.

"Rather rude of you," Kamek bitterly mumbled.

With a flick of his wand, the papers were put into a neat pile on his desk, resulting in a sigh of relief from Mario. He glared between the two, silently demanding an apology.

"I told her to knock," Mario quickly reassured.

Kamek groaned as his rhythm was ruined for the second time so early in the morning, both by employees. He opened his mouth to scold the two actors before biting his lip and floating down to his desk, eyeing the two intently.

"I haven't gotten any new updates, if that's what you're looking for," Kamek blandly muttered, "No letters, no 'disappearances,' and no missing actresses showing up at my front door, surely."

Both humans felt their spirits fall at Kamek's underwhelming news. While they had expected nothing to show up so quickly, they still couldn't help but have felt hopeful that there _could_ have been something waiting for them.

They were still at step one.

"Nothing at all?" Mario whined. "Are you sure?"

Kamek opened his mouth to reply before pausing and humming to himself in thought. He turned around and returned to his papers, digging through them with no concern for his company.

"Well, there was _something_ , but it's hysterical-"

Pauline, much to Mario's distaste, leaned forward as she cut in.

"What is it?" Pauline interrupted, ignoring Mario's groan as he tried to wipe away the embarrassment all over his face.

Kamek arched his brow at being interrupted as he gazed over his shoulder.

"A drunken babble from some stagehands. An absolute waste of time," Kamek replied with a judging scoff, "An hour or so ago, they ran in, crying about seeing Peach and the phantom. They had my interest at first...until I realized I hired a bunch of lunatics."

Kamek read their silent expressions, starting as shock and then merging into confusion. He had expected just as much, seeing as that was how he had initially reacted to the story himself.

Without waiting for a rush of questions, he continued.

"Normally, I'd pursue such claims, but who am I to believe a drunk koopa who thinks they saw our dead king in the flesh, as the phantom? Quite disrespectful to his legacy to make up such a joke." He paused for an annoyed shake of his head. "I know this isn't helpful, but it's entertaining, at the very least."

Both Mario and Pauline's faces paled at such a claim, understanding why Kamek hadn't taken it seriously. Who would? The two had heard countless ridiculous theories about the phantom, but this one, by far, was the least believable.

"They think the phantom is King Koopa?" They asked in unison, the two almost in disbelief.

Kamek nodded.

"Apparently. Bizarre thing to cry about. Alcohol does that to you, kids. Best you stay away from it."

Pauline nodded her head in understanding, knowing koopas didn't handle it well. Honestly, a koopa _thinking_ he saw such a thing was more realistic than it actually happening! And, surely, the koopa had drank too much that night.

But, something didn't sit right with her.

Why would someone lie about this? No one outside of the opera house knew of Peach and her employment and had nothing to gain out of a story like this. Was it a crude joke? A prank? Quite the bold one, as jokes like that weren't exactly tolerated around here.

Her majesty was never...happy when public spoke of her late husband's name in vain.

Whether true or not, this was a motive to follow, leaving the woman with a small trace of hope.

The two humans snuck one final glance at one another, their reactions mirrored: confusion and shock, as they had surely connected the same dots. They slowly turned back towards their boss, who had returned to boredly rummaging through the stack of papers on his desk.

Mario, more awake than ever, moved beside Pauline.

"What was the koopa's name?"

* * *

Peach peaked through the small opening, making sure the area was safe to enter before completely slipping into the bright room.

She had only gotten a glimpse of this study when she had escaped, and was quite...shocked at how civil it was when she wasn't attempting to run away from it. She couldn't help but shudder, however, as she could see the locked door she was imprisoned in earlier.

The study was lit up by countless candles and lanterns all over the space, many on stacks of books and piled on top of other objects. If she didn't know any better, she would assume the phantom was afraid of the dark after seeing so many lights.

She shook her head, not oblivious to the hazardous fire zone that she stood in. But, then again, koopas weren't that scared of fire.

In a weird way, it was almost hospitable, just like the so-called 'main area' she had briefly visited. It felt like, well, a home. And judging by the amount of kids she had met earlier, it _was_ a home, at least to them.

However, any admiration for the room fell as her attention turned towards a large desk and what sat behind it:

King Koopa.

Even though she had come to see him, the bitterness she held towards the monster still bubbled in her chest.

The beast of a koopa was silent and unmoving, almost chilling the air around him. He sat with a pen in hand and a small stack of papers beside him, but his hand remained still, and Peach could have sworn he wasn't even breathing.

It was almost as if he were a statue; a mere replica of the phantom that took her away.

She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb him too much, knowing how easy it was to set off his temper. She cleared her throat, awkwardly shifting her weight.

"King Koopa?" she whispered.

Bowser's posture stiffened as she fully stepped into the study, both aware how alone they were. Peach was sure he had heard her, yet he remained silent, choosing to ignore the human. Peach arched a brow, a mixture of annoyance and confusion crossing her mind.

"Hello?" She repeated, a bit more curious.

"I heard you," he blandly responded without bothering to look at the woman, now scribbling on the paper laid out in front of him.

Peach rubbed her arm as she awkwardly stared at the back of the phantom's head. It pushed her buttons that he chose to ignore her, but she held her breath, knowing that his bitter personality was the only hurdle she had to get over.

The sound of King Koopa's pen was the only ambiance in the large room, but the silence seemed to speak louder. Both acknowledged each other's presence, yet seemed hesitant to let the other know.

She shuddered as she willingly stood in the same room as such a monster. Even with him facing the other way, she could feel her heart rate increasing from his mere presence.

The monstrous koopa wasn't even paying attention to her and she was-

"You're afraid."

"What?" Peach squeaked, clearly caught off guard.

King Koopa's figure shook from what she assumed was a laugh. A bitter one, at that.

" _You're afraid_ ," he repeated. "Suck it up, Toadstool. What do you want?"

Peach's face flushed with color at his words. She knew koopas' senses were incredible, but this was just...dirty! He was playing with her and her fear of him.

She furrowed her brow and stood up straight, numbing her fear as she quickly stated her intentions.

"I wanted to thank you."

King Koopa's scribbling paused for a brief moment before continuing, somewhat faster and...unpredictable than before. She paused before continuing.

"For saving me," she added, far quieter.

Bowser glared over his shoulder, her words finally getting through to him. Peach jumped at his sudden movement, almost forgetting he was real.

"You _should_ be thankful. You'd be dead if I hadn't helped you," he mumbled as he turned back towards his work. "You shouldn't have run off like that."

Peach clenched her hands as she attempted to hold back her frustration at his insensitivity. Any sane person would understand why Peach had run off!

"I know. I...appreciate being alive," she awkwardly replied, "Thank you," she repeated, "For saving me."

"Don't mention it," he growled, "The Darklands aren't as stupidly happy and safe as the Mushroom Kingdom. The quicker you learn that, the longer you'll stay alive out here." He paused. "You won't have some body guard like me around all the time."

Peach slowly nodded her head, somewhat flattered that he had given her advice, even if it were bitter. Though, she wouldn't have needed a so-called bodyguard if he hadn't have taken her in the first place.

She walked further into the room, slowly approaching the beast as his eyes were glued on whatever he was working on. His words had eased her disgust quite a bit, but she still felt repelled from him as she forced herself forward.

"What are you doing?" She quietly asked as she moved in next to him. "Paperwork?"

Bowser's eyes left his work and stared at Peach with an amused glare, though he couldn't hide the subtle amount of shock that she had crept this close.

"You're nosey."

Peach crossed her arms.

"I like to say I'm _curious_ , actually."

The phantom scoffed as he turned back towards his papers.

"Annoying is more accurate."

Peach rolled her eyes as she sat on the piano's stool, leaning against the large instrument. King Koopa's eyes never left his work, but Peach could feel his attention on her, no matter the silence.

She stared up at the beast, taking in his profile as he worked.

His red hair, as usual, was messy and tangled, and his brow was furrowed in concentration. Even sitting down, he was an impressive height, though oddly enough, Peach didn't feel as intimidated as before.

If he was going to harm her, he would have done so the second she had walked in. It seemed the worst this brute was capable of doing to her was pissing her off, which he was pretty damn good at.

When he wasn't an egotistical jerk, which seemed rare, he was actually...decent, in an odd way. King Koopa was always talked of being a monsterous powerhouse that could take over the world if he so wished, yet here he was, right before her, teasing her, and nothing more.

She knew she sat beside a murderous king with more secrets than she could count, but it didn't feel that way. Instead, she felt like she was just sitting next to...a bully.

Peach watched his eyes follow his writing and how his hair brushed out of his face with every breath, hid body rising and falling with the rhythm. His focus was completely off of Peach and it was as if she wasn't with him as she watched him.

He would pause his writing every few minutes, surely thinking about how to word something, before continuing his scribbles. It was a rhythm Peach almost didn't want to break.

He didn't seem like her captor that locked her away. Once again, she was with her phantom.

She silently rolled her eyes. Seemed he was more like _her_ phantom when he shut up.

After a few more minutes of silent scribbles, Peach sighed, realizing she was wasting both of their time. As much as she wanted to follow Daisy's plans immediately, her captor was preoccupied, and annoying him would only get her kicked even further away from getting on his good side.

Being as quiet as possible, she stood up and tucked the stool back under the piano. She snuck one final glance at her company before heading towards the door.

"Wait," King Koopa called out with his hand raised. This order was far softer than his previous demands, but still an order, nonetheless.

Peach froze in place, once again falling submissive to his demands, as if a foreign power had frozen her in place. With clear hesitation, she glanced over her shoulder, knowing very well she had disturbed him, and was about to face off against the monster's tantrum.

He turned around, finally meeting Peach's stare. She gulped, waiting for him to break the silence.

"Thank you," he whispered, almost forcing himself to continue, "For...helping me."

Peach felt a small smirk cross her lips as she eyed him, taken aback by the manner in which he spoke to her. Even though he was clearly fighting the urge to take it back, he held his ground, his face sheepish and, not surprisingly, annoyed.

He quickly averted his eyes as he growled to himself.

Was he... _embarrassed?_

This time, Peach's eyes sparked with amusement.

"You could at least say you're welcome, or something! Anything!" His composure continued cracking. "Are you happy now?"

 _She was._

Peach gripped her chest, trying to calm her beating heart, terrified of King Koopa reading how she was feeling. She hadn't realized how...much of a good actress she was. She was even convincing herself!

She continued to the door, slipping one final message through the crack before cutting off the light.

"You're welcome, King Koopa," she whispered.

* * *

Bowser let out a deep exhale of air he hadn't realized he had been holding as he leaned back in his chair.

He looked down at his paper, meeting a page filled with incoherent, panicked scribbles that trailed all over what he had been writing before that woman had waltzed into his study. With a growl, the king swiped it off of the desk.

What was he doing?

He wiped his hair out of his face, frustrated that he had even acknowledged what she had done for him. Hell, she had distracted him enough for him to scribble over his work! The last thing she deserved was a thank you.

Toadstool was nothing more than an inconvenience.

Bowser glanced at the scribbled paper that sat on the floor, knowing it wasn't only her company that had made his attention spiral out of control. As much as he wanted to blame her, he couldn't.

"You're being stupid," he grumbled, "What's there to be afraid of?"


	23. The Room

**A/N:** _I'm alive! Sorry, I've started my first semester of college and haven't had much time to write outside of massive essays for class. I will try my best to keep updating! I promise I'll finish this story...Just give me time haha! Thank you so much! Leave a review if you enjoyed :D_

* * *

"Guessing that went well," Daisy muttered with a flat smile.

"Shut it," Peach grumbled with a glare as she stepped into the hall. Her posture was awful and her face was exhausted. Clearly, she had been drained.

She hadn't realized how draining it was being around Bowser until she had left his presence. While their encounter was...not _completely_ terrible, his negative mood seemed to seep away any energy she had held onto. His silent, bitter thoughts were just too much for her to handle!

How did Daisy manage to keep her spirits so high? Bowser's aura seemed to eat any positivity away from any able-bodied humans around him. Trying to approach him was like walking shoulder-deep through a pit of toxic tar.

Peach stretched as she took in a deep breath of the dusty air.

Their talk wasn't completely awful, as he had appreciated what she had done for him, at the very least.

Peach silently slapped her face in annoyance. Was she that desperate for his approval of her? To act as if common decency was something worth noting? He had kidnapped her and yet here she was trying to silence her relief that he had thanked her?

Well, it was something, wasn't it? Especially coming from the beast that kept her captive. And, considering this little game she was now playing, a little thankfulness was a small enough window for her to start prying her way into his soft side.

Or, the side Daisy claimed he had.

When she had left...she had felt something she had never felt from him before:

Warmth.

Though it was silent and well-hidden, it spewed from his eyes when he had thanked her. With a blink, it was gone and replaced with his usual dry glare, but, unknown to him, he had shown her that he was not lost, just hidden behind this bitter exterior.

And, for whatever reason, aimed it at her. Was it a cry for help, or a mistake? Had he slipped up? For a creature that hated her, he seemed to have some warmth for her.

Daisy snorted as Peach zoned out of their conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I was cranky too my first time trying to crack him." Daisy shrugged. "You learn to roll with the punches. Maybe take a few. _Hundred._ "

Peach giggled.

"Anyways, I have a little surprise for you," Daisy whispered with a small grin, "Follow me."

Daisy took a few steps ahead of Peach, raising the small lantern next to her face. The faint light lit up her features, making Peach worrisome of what trouble her friend was about to stir up.

Daisy gazed over her shoulder, reading peach's curious frown. Peach shivered as Daisy's mischievous smile grew.

"Don't tell Bowser."

* * *

Bowser hung his head over his desk as he furrowed his brow. He slammed his eyes shut as he tried to numb his senses, though his sense of smell was unflinching.

The room smelled of her.

It was sickening and made his stomach turn in discomfort as the familiarity of her was beyond devastating. She was true to her name and smelled of the fruit. Hell, she smelt better.

He was intoxicated with every inch of her, whether he liked it or not.

He could feel his senses falling victim to her curse, and it took every fiber of his being to fight the urge to abandon their past when she was around him. It was so tempting to forget what she had done, but at what cost?

Was a few moments of bliss worth what he had lost? Didn't she deserve to pay?

Bowser growled, the sweet scent suddenly turning sour.

Why had he thanked her, anyways? Bowser couldn't find an answer. She had done the bare minimum for him! _He had saved her life._ All she did was clean up some minor wounds!

He owed her anything but a thank you, especially after everything she had caused. Regret churned in his gut as he played their conversation over and over in his head. He should have scared her off, not appreciated her.

Anger and annoyance quickly followed, realizing this was Daisy's work. How else would the wench had found his study? Why was the girl enabling his prisoner? He growled, hoping his kids were keeping a close eye on the two.

While he trusted Daisy to keep Peach locked away, he knew she would find a way to make this situation even more troublesome.

He groaned, knowing he would have to start locking his doors to keep prying eyes away. Anything for some peace of mind.

A sudden wave of exhaustion ran through Bowser's body. He had forgotten how long he had been running without sleep, and his injuries were draining him even further. He hated the feeling of fatigue, but it was a common one for the beast, as he often ran days without rest.

He felt weak.

With a long exhale of air, Bowser fell victim to his exhaustion as he leaned into his arms and, for once, allowed himself to relax to the scent of his past.

In the comfort of sleep, he couldn't pretend to hate it.

* * *

Daisy's lantern only lit up a few inches in front of the two humans, and while Daisy knew her way around, Peach was stuck clinging close behind her guide. The corridor was large and, once again, she could feel that cold breeze against her skin.

It was as creepy as ever.

Unaware of where the two were going, she had no doubt it was somewhere she was not supposed to be.

"I feel like you're getting me in trouble," Peach whispered through clenched teeth. She crossed her arms in front of her, anxious about where her friend was leading her.

Knowing who would be angry if she were to go beyond any boundaries, Peach gulped. While Peach hoped Daisy could be leading her away, she knew that was impossible, seeing how loyal the two were.

Plus, she knew King Koopa would find her. Something told her he wouldn't be as kind this time.

Daisy shrugged.

"Maybe a little bit. But stop worrying! We're here!" She whispered with a smile. She turned to her right and lifted her lantern, revealing a large wooden door that looked like any other: old, worn, and covered in scatches.

Peach stepped next to her company as Daisy pulled the large metal handle towards the two. The door creaked open with a puff of dust, revealing a large room hidden in the dark.

"Sorry, not the most grand of reveals. Close your eyes," she ordered. Peach rolled her eyes as she complied, but found it unnecessary considering the room was completely pitch black.

Daisy waved her hand in front of Peach's eyes, satisfied when she didn't earn a reaction.

Peach heard her friend scuttle around the room, occasionally bumping into things. It continued for a few moments before she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes.

It was a large room with rough stone walls and wooden floors. Furniture adorned the room, scattered in every corner. There was a small, humble vanity, a large closet, and a table with a few chairs, all made out of dark wood.

There were large lanterns on each wall, barely lighting up the large room in a warm hue of light. Spider webs covered every crevice and corner.

A small twin-sized bed sat in the far-middle against the wall, impressive lace canopies drooping off the sides of the bed's top. A dark maroon blanket was covered in a layer of dirt and dust from lack of use, but that didn't stop Daisy from jumping on the bed, landing on her back as a puff of dust flew in the air around her.

"It's been years since I've been here! Just as dirty as I remember it!" She laughed.

Peach snickered as she entered the room. The wooden floor creaked beneath her as she walked towards the center of the large opening.

"Is this yours?" She asked at Daisy's familiarity, already knowing the answer. While filthy, it was impressive, especially for being hidden away.

Daisy sighed in reminiscence.

"Used to be. Bowser put it together for me ages ago. I figured you'd get more use out of it than I would."

Peach eyed her friend curiously. She had lived down here? With King Koopa's permission? Seeing how elegant this room was, surely the beast had been okay with it, and maybe even encouraged it.

Peach shook her head in disbelief. While beyond appreciative, she just couldn't take the offer. Daisy and King Koopa got along well from what she could see, but Peach was an entirely different case.

They hated each other.

"Don't you think...King Koopa would be upset with us?"

Daisy sat up with a laugh.

"Oh, please! He's probably been waiting for me to put you somewhere more decent. I know it's hard to believe but Bowser isn't the kind of guy to kidnap a girl and put her in a closet forever."

Peach shuddered, remembering the closet she was temporarily locked in. Suddenly, the dirty room was a paradise.

"Just...don't tell him," she continued. "He'll assume you're somewhere better, considering you aren't in that closet, you know? He just won't want to hear about it. He probably wanted this!"

Peach gulped.

"And if he didn't?"

Daisy paused.

"Well, we don't have to think about that!"

Peach gave an awkward laugh.

"This whole thing is so...bizarre, isn't it?" She muttered. "I hope our plan works...I hate this place...I hate _him!_ "

Daisy's tone shifted as she stood up. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Suite yourself. I know you're sorta here without any choice...but, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with him. I know I was."


	24. A Lead

**A/N:** _Man, I'm starting to realize how much of a slow burn this is! Sorry if it's a little too slow-paced, but that's how I like to write! :) I wrote one of the future chapters and I'm so excited to get to that point! Thank you so much for your patience and support. I hope you all are safe and healthy during these times. I'll try to update more but please keep in mind I'm a full-time student! Please review if you've enjoyed!_

* * *

At first, Peach had hugged the dusty pillow, ignoring how badly she needed to sneeze, and gave into the comfort. The soft mattress of the worn-down bed was more than enough to make her forget about her situation while she had laid in bed.

She had expected to be kept up all night in fear and tormented by nightmares, yet she was left to peacefully sleep without any interruptions.

Though the longer she had laid in bed, the more her mind wandered.

Peach laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She had abruptly woken up, unable to tell what time it was. With no window, clock, or anyone to talk to, Peach was left wondering if it was the middle of the night or noon. Had she overslept? Underslept? Why did it matter?

It's not like she was going anywhere! _At least not with that creep around._

Sleeping was not easy for her anymore, seeing as her first encounter with King Koopa was in these walls while she was asleep. She knew it was only a dream, but it had felt so real. She shivered, remembering how intense his grip was on her wrist.

Peach sat up as she rubbed her arm and felt her heart rate increase. Though it hadn't hurt, such a monster touching her was terrifying.

Yet, why wasn't she afraid?

Peach kept rubbing her arm as she was left with her thoughts.

Her mind kept wandering, going back to when he had grabbed her by the waist and easily thrown her over his shoulder. She stopped rubbing her arm and gripped it, confused as to why she remembered the sensation so accurately.

"Why does this matter?" She whispered with a snarky laugh, though she couldn't deny how anxious she was. "You're questioning the wrong things here!"

"Why are you talking to yourself in the dark?" A voice whispered in Peach's ear.

Peach jolted up and yelped, grabbing her pillow in defense. She whipped her pillow over her shoulder and nailed it into the face of whoever was next to her, but they didn't budge.

"Okay, I'd love to have a pillow fight with ya right now but I'll get yelled at," the voice muttered with a groan. "Can we play later?"

Peach continued frozen in place, the pillow in her arms, and ready to hit him again if necessary.

"Oh! Oh! You can't see!" He cried out in embarrassment. "I'm- um- here!"

A small candle on Peach's nightstand lit up, illuminating the room.

"Junior?" She whispered in a tired tone as she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry for hitting you with the pillow...How'd you know I was here?"

Junior giggled as he hopped up on the side of Peach's bed. He seemed unphased and, if anything, thought it was fun.

"You smell," he whispered with a teasing grin.

Peach's face paled at his curt comment, but she couldn't help but snicker, as Junior was clearly holding back laughter. She rolled her eyes as she leaned against the bed frame.

"Ya smell good, lady! That's what I meant," he added with a wide smile. He crawled closer on all fours to the human as he took a deep breath of her. "We Koopas can smell humans pretty good, you know! Most of you guys are pretty stinky...but you smell okay."

Peach gave an awkward smile, unsure if she should be flattered or not.

"Papa's smell is even better than any other Koopa, though! He could probably smell ya across the kingdom!" Junior laughed. He had hoped to earn the same reaction from Peach but paused as she didn't laugh with him.

This only made her shudder. No wonder he had found her so easily! She wasn't as close to escaping as she had thought, was she?

Peach covered her face under the blankets, leaving only her eyes visible. Was she really that obvious to find? Easy to track? The idea of Bowser hunting her down due to her smell terrified her… She had thought she was so close to freedom, but the idea of Bowser constantly knowing her whereabouts was chilling and proved otherwise.

Any hope of sneaking away died. No matter how far she ran, Bowser would catch up and find her.

Peach's face paled.

Junior tilted his head, wondering if he had offended her.

"Y'know, I always hear him saying that you smell nic-"

"Okay, Junior, tap out!" a deeper voice ordered through clenched teeth from the hallway. Morton peaked his head in the doorway, eyeing his younger brother angrily. Junior crossed his arms, defying his older brother as he sat in place.

Morton growled.

"Get outa here before I slam you into the wall, idiot!" He called out, instantly earning a reaction out of his sibling. Junior jolted up and hopped off of the bed, rushing past his brother and into the hallway. Junior's reaction told Peach that Morton was making a promise, not a threat.

Morton groaned. "Sorry 'bout dat kiddo botherin' you. We wanted to drop off somethin' for ya to eat but he got carried away." He shook his head as he facepalmed. "He's a stupid idiot. Can't even give ya somethin'!"

Wendy peaked her head from the hallway and handed Morton a brown paper bag. He gave her a nod of approval before hopping into the room and climbing on Peach's bed.

"Here ya are! We don't want ya starvin'."

Peach gulped with a small smile, thankful that they _didn't_ want that. She was thankful for the food, especially considering the fact that she hadn't eaten since being locked away.

"Thank you," she whispered as she took the bag. The Koopalings smiled before rushing out of the room one by one without any hesitation. Something told Peach that they hadn't eaten yet, either.

Thanks to Junior's light, Peach was able to see what was on the menu for prisoners: two sliced ham sandwiches, two apples, and two candy bars she didn't recognize. She smiled, feeling like she was back in middle school.

However, she found it a bit odd that Daisy would pack this much food for her. One sandwich would have been enough for her, let alone two of everything!

Upon further inspection, there was a small note folded at the bottom of the bag. She arched a brow as she pulled the note out, barely able to read the rough handwriting. Squinting, she was able to make it out:

 _Enjoy your breakfast! Hope you like it. Feel free to drop off Bowser's breakfast, too! Oops, looks like I accidentally put his in there, so you might as well. Have fun! Tell him I say hi!_

 _Love, Daisy_

Peach groaned at the blatantly obvious note. While she had agreed to this plan, she hated how it meant she had to spend time with _him_. WIth a sigh, she aggressively bit into her candy bar, admiring Daisy's dedication, but hating the position she was put in.

* * *

First thing in the morning, Pauline and Mario had tracked down Leo's location at his other job, seeing as he had been let go from the theater after going to Kamek and admitting what he had done in fear.

It was a local, run-down bar that was covered in countless signs of years of use. The stools had slashes and burn marks, and the tables were filthy even when wiped clean. There were stains that the two didn't want to know where they came from.

Pauline and Mario stared at Leo as he wiped down the small tables scattered around the open space. Last night had clearly been busy, as there was a mess at every single booth and table.

Pauline arched a brow at Leo's story.

"I'm tellin' you the truth! You don't gatta believe me," Lego mumbled under his breath as he wiped down a new table. "Look, I'm not lookin' to mess this up, too. I told you what you wanted to know, so get out unless you're buyin' somethin'."

Both humans were caught off guard by the amount of defeat in the koopa's voice. Leo was known for his aggressive, violent ways, but he hadn't touched alcohol since the incident, according to him. Neither had any pity for the koopa, seeing as he was violent, but they couldn't help but feel concerned.

"We'll take two drinks, then," Mario chimed in.

Leo arched a brow as he shuffled behind the bar.

"Lil early for drinks, don't you think? Even for me."

Pauline sighed.

"Two glasses of water will be fine."

"Figured," Leo mumbled as he ducked under the table. He pulled out two glass cups and shoved them in front of the two humans before pouring half a cup of luke-warm tap water. The glasses were cloudy and the water was anything but fresh.

"I don't even know if it was real," he whispered as he walked back out into the open, continuing to clean what he could. His earlier confidence was suddenly replaced with doubt. "Really, you two shouldn't be this interested in my little fantasy."

"You were attacked! We can see that, so it isn't all fantasy, is it? Can't you let us look into it?"

Leo flinched as he turned away, trying to hide the impressive bruise that wrapped around his neck. He rubbed it painfully before his hand dropped.

"I deserved it. Had it coming. Whoever did it to me wanted to keep her safe. I get that," he muttered with a sigh. He pressed his hand against his temple, trying to numb his hangover. "It's my fault for getting hammered."

"Her?" Mario asked. "Peach?"

Leo shrugged.

"Human with blonde hair. Obnoxious personality. Entitled little brat. How many humans do you know that're like that, huh?" He turned to Pauline. "Doubt it was you, sweetheart. Though you're on thin ice."

Pauline rolled her eyes in disgust as she attempted to keep her focus on the real topic at hand.

"So you saw Peach. It's _who protected_ her that's up for questioning," she clarified.

"Pretty much. I was convinced it was King Koopa in the heat of the moment, you know? Never seen another Koopa as big as his majesty. The stranger was...huge." He shuddered. "Coulda crushed me in his claws if she hadn't made him stop. Nearly double the height of the girl, and she was pretty tall herself." He groaned. "I looked like an idiot when he attacked me."

Mario and Pauline turned to one another as the bar was filled with silence.

Whoever this koopa was, he was protecting Peach and attacking in her name. Was it someone she knew? Why would she run away like this? Why was the koopa...obedient?

Was it truly the phantom? The rumors were starting to spread out of the opera house, no matter how much Kamek tried to hush it. Nearly everyone in production was convinced that the phantom had stolen the newest star of their play. Though, outsiders were sure it was some lunatic with an obsession.

Leo was the joke of the kingdom; his story of crying about King Koopa's ghost was told on every corner of the Dark Lands. While laughable, he was also met with countless offended koopas. To talk of a dead king in such a hysterical matter was beyond disrespectful.

Though, a lot couldn't help wonder...was the king's ghost living dormant beneath the opera house? Was it possible? While most laughed at Leo, they couldn't help but wonder in silence, seeing as this wasn't the first case like this.

However, this was the first one involving a prisoner that the phantom kept alive, if that was even the case.

Pauline stood up with her hands on the bar table. After placing a few golden coins on its surface, she turned to Mario.

"Alright, Leo," Pauline called out, "We'll keep in touch, got it? Stay out of trouble."

Mario was sipping on his water as Pauline yanked his arm towards the door. The cup fell on the floor, spilling water all over the foot of the bar's chairs. The two were gone, leaving Leo alone with the mess.

Leo sighed, turning back towards the messy tables as his company rushed away.

What had he done?


	25. Honesty

**A/N:** _Hiya! Another upload and my favorite chapter so far! I will try to keep udating as much as possible but I have three essays due next week, and instead of doing one tonight, I decided to write this. Hey, at least it's picking up! Please review if you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the support!_

* * *

"You sure it's around here?" Mario mumbled to himself as the two walked down one of the many busy streets of the Darklands.

It was barely noon and the streets were starting to flood with the usual lunch rush. Koopas of all sizes were leaving their work spaces, eager to grab something to eat before dragging their feet back to work. While the two had hoped to beat it, they were caught in the middle of it and struggled to push against it.

Pauline nodded while reading her notes. She had written down the details Leo had given her with a grain of salt, knowing any of it could be fabricated, but it was worth a shot.

"Should be right around here if Leo remembered correctly." She paused as she glanced over her shoulder, eyeing Mario as he got shoved to the side by a large koopa. "Keep up, would you?" She teased.

Mario stumbled over his feet as Pauline stood still, waiting for her company to catch up. The waves of koopas pushed around her, but she held her ground. But, for Mario, that didn't seem to be as easy, as he continued to get shoved back and forth by those who pushed their way past him.

Pauline reached her hand out and Mario desperately grabbed hold before being pulled forward to her side. She couldn't help but laugh at how he was too polite for his own good, as it often got him run over...Quite literally.

Mario gave a small smile as thanks before continuing to look for the alleyway Leo described.

He had claimed the ambush had happened in one of the alleyways in this part of town, next to a run-down local pub. Full of cigarrette buds, broken bottles, and, if the ambush actually happened, a few daggers.

He said the scene was _probably_ not tampered with, as it was only busy during the night, and he had only told the two of this information. But, the two know this wouldn't last, as there were bound to be questions from journalists and detectives.

Even if the case seemed like a joke, someone would look into it.

Pauline called out with a hopeful smile as she turned a corner, eagerly pulling Mario by his sleeve. Mario, who had been looking in the complete opposite direction, clumsily followed Pauline.

"This one seems about right! It's...dirty, and there's a pub," she said with a thankful sigh. This was the third alleyway they had checked and it was the first one that fit the description. She released Mario's sleeve while shoving her notepad in her pocket.

It was quite narrow and had doors covering either side of the entrance. On the right, there was a large wooden door covered in scratches and had been worn down by weather. On the left, just as Leo had described, was a small door that led to a unpleasant pub. Trash was littered around the entrance and smelt putrid from the rain.

Mario shuddered. Was this the place Peach was ambushed? While he wanted to be angry at Leo, he hadn't actually touched her...but the phantom potentially did, if Leo's story was true. If anything, Mario was worried more than vengeful.

He hated the idea of Peach stumbling for her life, alone in the rain. He shook his head. If he had been at practice that one day, she wouldn't have wandered below. As much as he didn't want to feel responsible for such an awful fate, he knew he played a part in it happening.

"You ready?" Pauline questioned. "We'll figure this out."

Mario grumbled to himself as he walked away from Pauline, eyeing the floor for the daggers or any sign of a scene.

It was infuriating that there was little to no help from the opera house, let alone the royal staff. If anything, Kamek wanted to keep this scandal under the rug. Murders and disappearances were more common than one would like to admit in the opera house, but to have a star kidnapped? And to be seen alive, in the hands of the phantom? Mario knew this had to be fixed, not hidden.

Especially since it was _her._

"Aha! Mario, over here!" Pauline called out with an upbeat wave. "Here!"

Mario shook his head as he regained focus. Had he really been sulking instead of actually trying to figure out what had happened to Peach? He groaned, realizing his priorities were clearly out of order. He hadn't even been looking!

He could pity himself later.

Mario rushed over to Pauline's side, who was standing over the potential scene.

Three daggers were thrown around the area. One leaned against the left wall, one a few inches to the left, and the final dagger near the right-hand wall. They were small and slightly curved, sharpened and ready to tear through whatever they were put up against.

Mario shuddered as two of them were coated in a dried layer of dark blood.

They probably wouldn't have noticed the knives if not for a sickening sign to keep looking:

A large puddle of blood in the center of the alley.

Pauline tapped her chin while Mario shaked in disgust.

"I don't think it's Peach's blood. Don't worry," she muttered to herself, just loud enough for Mario to hear. "Leo said she wasn't harmed. Besides, I don't think she could...bleed that much," she continued cautiously. "I think-"

"How are you so calm with all of this?" Mario bluntly interrupted. He glared at Pauline, frustrated with her behavior. "Have you done something like this before? I feel like any normal person would...panic."

Mario crossed his arms, almost offended that Pauline didn't share a fraction of the worry Mario felt rushing through him. She was thorough and clearly dedicated to the idea of figuring this out, which left Mario wondering how she could even begin to do any of this.

Pauline paused.

"If we find out who, or what, is doing this, we can give a formal report," she muttered, avoiding the initial question. She sighed. "Without that, the best we'll get is a missing person's search party on the _surface._ I think both of us know she isn't up here."

Their eyes trailed to their feet, imagining the hidden tunnels below them.

"We need to convince the world that she was taken by him. Whoever he is. This is our first step, isn't it?" Pauline continued with a sense of reason.

Mario sighed at Pauline's response, somewhat understanding her point of view.

"But how can we turn in a phantom?" He questioned with clear worry. "How can we lock up a ghost?"

This phantom, ghost, murderer, whatever you called him, was above any means of punishment. His crimes were always pushed under the rug and ignored by the queen and those who would normally investigate such hideous crimes.

How could you put a monster beyond punishment behind bars? He was, as most theorized, a phantom; a creature on a different plane of existence.

How could you restraint a being that wasn't physical?

Pauline hummed to herself as she bent down on her knees, examining the semi-dried puddle of darkened crimson blood inches in front of her. It was dark, thick, and nearly black as it rested against the pavement, seeping into the crevices.

Was this Leo's blood?

Pauline silently shook her head as she thought to herself. Leo suffered intense bruises, but there was nothing to cause this amount of bloodshed. The other koopas Leo described were unharmed as well, leaving one culprit:

The phantom. There was no doubt that this blood had come from the monstrous koopa that Leo had described. The intensity of the blood, and the fact that no one else experienced deep wounds, confirmed this theory.

But, that left one question.

Pauline turned towards Mario, her brow furrowed in deep curiosity as she responded.

"Last time I checked, a phantom doesn't bleed."

* * *

Peach stood outside King Koopa's study, anticipating what she would be walking into. She tapped her feet against the floor while shifting her weight, anxiously trying to find the courage to open the door.

Thankfully, she had been able to call after the koopalings before they had completely wandered off, and they happily showed her to his study. She was happy that they hadn't asked any questions, but now she had no choice but to go through with Daisy's clever set up.

Biting her tongue, Peach knocked on the wooden door. The last thing she wanted to do was to barge in and anger the beast, so she stood her ground, waiting for approval to enter.

Yet, there was none.

Peach knocked again, patiently waiting for permission, but was only met with silence.

"King Koopa?" She called out apprehensively, clearly embarrassed and anxious that she was there. Thankfully, her nervousness covered up her blatant disgust. "Can I come in?" She questioned softly, trying her best to cover how nervous she was.

No response.

Peach puffed her cheeks. Was he gone? Sleeping in? More likely, he was ignoring her, as that didn't seem out of character for him. She rolled her eyes, wondering why this surprised her.

Peach quietly opened the door, resulting in a long, drawn-out squeak that made Peach wince in pain. If King Koopa hadn't known about her yet, surely, he knew she was there now.

Whether he liked it or not, Peach was dropping off his food. It was obvious neither wanted to see each other, and that was fine, as she would leave as soon as she dropped it off.

Peach opened her mouth to apologize for the sudden entrance, only to be met with his usual, messy study, but lacking any sign of the phantom. Peach leaned against the door frame, taking in the chamber.

Most of the candles had been worn down over night; the flames were dim and fighting to stay alive. The faint orange hue barely gave off enough light for Peach to see, but she could make out the room at the very least.

It was eerie, entering the chamber of the beast, without the beast in sight. She felt like she was trespassing into a restricted area, and that she was going to be caught any second. Surely, he could walk in and catch her.

Peach took one step into the room, her heart racing as she kept her eyes on all doors in the room. After a few more seconds, she took another step, and continued until she stood in the middle of the large study.

It was almost chilling. This was the chamber of the monster below the opera house; the king who hid away from his people under a fake death. This was his life, and here she stood, in the middle of where it all happened.

An itch of curiosity crawled through her, urging her to look around and investigate for answers. While she knew the correct thing to do would be to drop off the food without a glance behind her, she couldn't help but want to stick her nose where it didn't belong.

Peach walked over to his desk and sat down in the large chair before it. Clearly, she wasn't meant for such a large chair, as it was at least triple her size in length.

She leaned forward, examining the papers scattered all over the large table. She groaned, realizing most were pages of newspapers and closed letters to and from what seemed to be random people. While she was snoopy, Peach would never open an envelope that was not issued to her. Even she had her limits when it came to being curious.

Peach sighed as she stood up, turning her attention to the other main attraction the phantom's room held: the piano.

It was enormous, intimidating, and worn with use. The dark wood was covered in scratches and the stool before it seemed to have the same signs of abuse on its surface. While mistreated and abandoned, it still held a haunting charm.

Peach sat on the stool and revealed the piano's keys. Surprisingly, the keys were in good condition, and seemed playable. Each ivory key was covered in small scratches, however, clearly from someone's claws as they played.

Peach sighed as she gently lifted the tips of her fingers against the cold keys, making sure not to set off a tune. They were sturdy, elegant, and urged Peach to play. While she wasn't experienced, she couldn't help but want to give it a shot.

If only her father were here, maybe he could teach her.

Peach frowned as she placed both hands on the keys, longing for such a moment.

"Having fun?"

Peach yelped as she turned to her right, finding the phantom staring directly over her shoulder.

Peach slammed both hands on the piano's keys as she stood up, both out of pure shock and embarrassment. The piano yelled an off-tune, awful screech for a few seconds before she unfroze, and removed her hands from the keys.

Peach stammered on her words as she attempted to form an apology.

"I didn't know you played piano," the phantom sarcastically grumbled. He angrily slammed the piano cover down, hiding the keys, and nearly crushing her fingers. "One of your better skill sets, I'd say."

Peach rolled her eyes.

"Give it a break. I came to drop this off," she muttered as she lifted the small brown bag. "Daisy said you need to eat."

"Not hungry," he casually replied with a shrug. "Guess you wasted your time."

King Koopa sat down in his chair, leaning back and glaring at his company. Peach, too, sat back down in the piano's stool, only furthering the tension in the room, as she clearly wasn't going anywhere.

She faced the beast beside her, eyeing him as he glared at her and the bag she held.

"She told me to give this to you," she curtly replied with a gesture to the food in her lap.

Bowser crossed his arms and turned away from her, facing the papers on his desk instead. He leaned back in his chair, staring at what Peach assumed to be one of the documents on his desk. But, something told her that he wasn't actually reading it.

Peach glared at his profile, eyeing the monster. While he refused to look at her, the fact that his eyes were not moving confirmed her guess, which put a smug, barely-noticeable smile on her face.

Whether he wanted to show her or not, she had his attention.

"Where were you?" Peach asked casually, her eyes continuing to dig into him.

"Do you expect me to stay in here all day? Nosey," he instantly muttered. "I have places to be, Toadstool."

Peach rolled her eyes.

"So I can't ask a question?"

The phantom hesitated before nodding.

"Not boring ones."

Peach hummed to herself for a few moments, trying to come up with anything that wouldn't bore the phantom. But, the longer she thought about it, the more she realized anything she said was of little interest to him.

The two sat in silence as they thought to themselves, each waiting for the other to speak up.

"You're a lot less scary when you aren't talking, you know," Peach said with a hint of smugness. "I like it."

King Koopa lost his concentration and turned to face his company. He clenched his fists as he furrowed his brow, clearly irritated with her.

"You have a lot of nerve," he hissed.

Peach shrugged as he continued to tease him. While the phantom tried to be intimidating, Peach easily held her ground, as the worst he could do was hurt her feelings.

"I know you won't hurt me. You're all talk, aren't you?" She replied as she slightly leaned towards him. "I was bound to realize it eventually."

The phantom shifted his eyes away for half a second as he bit his tongue, giving Peach her answer.

Her smug smile grew the longer he hesitated.

The phantom growled, finding her reaction beyond annoying.

"What gives you that idea? I've killed plenty of humans, what makes you so special, Toadstool?" He muttered with a bitter frown.

Peach slightly tilted her head as the question made her mind wander.

 _What made her special?_

Why was she alive? Why was she treated like an equal? Without respect, but as an equal as she sat before him, no less. The fact that she wandered freely through the labyrinth, spoke to him, and even entered his chamber without punishment was baffling.

These questions rushed through her head as she tried to find an answer to such a simple question.

Why was she unharmed by the phantom of the opera?

"I don't know," she whispered with an innocent curiosity. " _Why won't you harm me?_ "

Their eyes locked as both digested the question. Silent panic ran through the phantom's eyes, and even Peach could pick up on it.

"You want me to?" He asked with clear sarcasm, though far more joking than his usual, spiteful tone. "I can arrange that."

"You suck at answering questions," Peach mumbled in disappointment.

"And you suck at minding your own business."

"Last time I checked, the question was about _both_ of us!" Peach sourly corrected. "Can't you answer _one_ question without some snarky answer?" She begged, though she already knew the answer.

The phantom eyed Peach intently with curiosity. His glare was intense and thorough, almost as if he was judging her character. The light in his eyes made Peach struggle to maintain the contact, as it was digging too far into her.

What was he thinking? Was he looking for something?

Peach felt a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't identify. Was it fear? Nervousness? Anxiety? All seemed to be the correct answers, but none sounded quite right. The longer she stared at the beast, the stronger it became.

She pulled her eyes away for a moment, prompting the monster to respond.

"See, I'm still scary when I don't talk," he muttered casually before following suit and removing his glare.

The second he claimed he was scary, Peach knew that wasn't the case. She realized she was not afraid, but something unidentifiable. She was uncomfortable, but fear was not the answer, as she had no reason to be.

"You aren't scaring me," she whispered. While an insult at the surface level, she was being genuine: she felt no fear.

Finally, she realized that she was not afraid of him. She was terrified of being locked away, barging into his study, being caught, and making him angry, but she was not afraid of _him_.

At first, she knew of his power. She knew of the stories of the phantom ripping intruders to shreds, and supposedly doing worse, which gave her every reason to be afraid.

He made her uncomfortable, angry, annoyed, worried, disgusted, and every other negative emotion one could feel, but she did not feel fear or hatred.

Why wasn't she terrified of the monster that took everything away from her?

"Why?" She whispered to herself in awe. "Why aren't I afraid of you?"

The phantom sat in silence, staring at her from the corner of his eyes. Though she couldn't feel it, his heart was beating out of his chest. If anything, he was far more nervous than her, but was clever enough to hide it with a mask.

 _Why was she asking so many ridiculous questions?_

Instead of responding, he continued staring at her, silently trying to figure out what she was doing; what she was thinking, saying such bizarre things. The phantom was rarely caught off guard, and he was impressed to find that she had managed to surprise him.

Peach, too, was confused about how she was feeling, but the words kept pouring out of her mouth, as if they were in the back of her mind the entire time.

Suddenly, Peach turned her eyes back to her company, who was embarrassed to find their eyes meeting so quickly.

"You annoy me, you're not exactly a nice person, and, well, you _kidnapped_ me," she continued, her face practically red, "but something makes me want to come see you again after I see you."

Peach's face was red and the longer she spoke, the more she refused to stare at him in the eyes. She hesitated every word, fearful of laughter or ridicule from her captor.

"I keep saying I hate you and that I want to get away, and it's true, I do want to go back. But, something makes me want to reach out to you. I've felt it since I came to the opera house." She paused. "I wanted to find you."

The phantom sat in silence, not daring to interrupt the girl, and instead listened to every word. Every word was painful for the beast, but he held his ground.

Even if he wanted to cut her off, he couldn't; the phantom was frozen, forced to endure this torture.

"I think...I want to be friends with you," Peach nervously blurted out, abandoning all senses of discomfort. She blushed at the shock on his face, but forced herself to continue. "I know you don't like me, and I don't necessarily like you, but something tells me I.. _should_ like you."

Peach felt a sudden sadness rush through her as she continued.

"I know you know me," she whispered, well aware of her stolen items. King Koopa sighed as she continued. "I don't know if I know you, but I can't stop feeling like I _want_ to."

Peach paused as she became overwhelmed with her sudden bluntness. What was she doing?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

She was cut off as the phantom gently put his claw on her head.

"Alright, that's enough out of you," he whispered while gently patting her. Peach blushed as his claw easily covered the entire top of her head, though he was gentle enough where she had barely felt him. "You're thinking too much."

Peach couldn't help but slightly smile at the gesture, easing her fear of being laughed at. Instead, she was met with distant, understanding eyes. His brow was still furrowed and his tone was cautious, but he was not angry, nor was he making her feel embarrassed.

If anything, _he_ was the one who was afraid. He was chilled by how similar this situation was to how he was before. But, instead, he saw it in her.

King Koopa sighed, not understanding what had come over him. He had the sudden urge to comfort her, as she was clearly spiraling with self doubt. As much as he didn't want to, he felt like he was responsible for her. It got her to stop her track of thought, and that was all that mattered.

"We'll see," he muttered while removing his claw. He turned his face away, refusing to acknowledge her reaction.

While it was such a small, insignificant response to Peach emptying her heart, she smiled. A 'maybe' was all she needed to feel reassured that what she was feeling wasn't wrong. Well, maybe it was, but this feeling could be mutual, at the very least.

Peach's chest burst with excitement as she stared at the phantom's profile. King Koopa, too, found himself silently exploding with bliss, though he tried to turn a blind eye to it. As much as it pained him, he couldn't help but admit that it was happening again.

He was terrified.

* * *

 **A/N:** _It's kicking off! (She says for the tenth time) I'm sorry if uploads slow down again, but I have a lot of work to do! If I pace myself, I should have more uploads soon. :D I know it would be easier if I wrote these in advance and made a schedule for uploading, but that just isn't fun for me! I like to upload when I finish, even if it's at random times. I hope you understand! Thank you so much!_


	26. A Fresh Start

Peach sat on the edge of her bed with her hands in her lap, clenching her dress out of happiness. Ludwig sat beside her, a pile of papers sitting in his lap.

"Really?" Peach questioned with a small smile, almost failing to hide her excitement. If she were alone, she would quite literally be bouncing with joy at such news.

To her, this felt too good to be true. Half heartedly, she expected this to be a prank from the koopalings. Yet, here she was, holding back a smile, and her mind racing with hope.

Ludwig mirrored her smile, though he didn't bother hiding his pure excitement. Oddly enough, he seemed even more excited than her.

"Well, of course! Father told me to inform you before you attempted to...well, _escape_." Ludwig awkwardly trailed off before he handed her the large stack of papers. "Nonetheless, we will start tomorrow. Try to look over your scripts before then."

Peach happily took the papers and held them to her chest, her heart pounding with shock.

A few hours after Peach's talk with the phantom, Ludwig had come bursting into her room. While usually the polite, respectful koopa of the bunch, Ludwig was too excited to hold himself back, and exclaimed the news before she had time to understand what was happening:

The phantom wanted Peach to continue production, even while locked away.

Ludwig would work as Peach's director and fill in any necessary roles. While not the ideal rehearsal situation, the two were passionate enough to make it work.

"I can't believe he would...let me continue," Peach mumbled in awe. "I thought they would have to replace me!"

Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"They _have_ replaced you."

Peach's face paled as her heart fell. She nearly dropped the papers, causing Ludwig to shake his head and continue.

"Temporarily!" He added. "Temporarily. You'll still perform," he repeated.

Peach sighed as relief ran through her. While she had a much more intense situation on her hands, production was still very important to her. Her father's job rested on her success, and she had already dedicated herself to this show.

Peach turned towards Ludwig with a new sense of hope.

"Did he say why?" She questioned, trying her best to sound uninterested, though even the young koopa could see she was curious.

Ludwig hummed in thought as he tapped his chin.

"Well, he had informed me of this idea early on. But, just now, he had seemed very eager to remind me. He never gave me a reason." He shrugged before continuing with a smile. "His reasoning doesn't matter. What matters is the show!"

Peach stared at her feet as they dangled off the bed.

His reason was one of the main reasons _why_ this mattered.

Was this his silent acceptance? His indirect conformation of a truce?

Peach questioned her happiness about this news, as most of it was directed at the beast who had taken this opportunity away from her in the first place. His motives were hard to read, just as every aspect of him.

She knew he had acknowledged her pleas with a hesitant maybe, but something about this felt like a gesture of kindness. Even if he had planned it from the beginning, for whatever reason, Peach couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted her to perform.

Had the king given her an opening? A "yes"?

"Tell your father I said...thank you," she whispered with a small smile. "And that I hope he can join us for practice sometime."

Ludwig snickered with a shake of his head.

"He's not one to care about these sorts of things. Don't worry, I doubt he will bother you anytime soon."

Peach's smile fell flat for a moment, realizing she was expecting too much out of the king. While she had established her want for a relationship between the two, it was not going to happen simply because she had wished for it.

"I thought he was royalty," she quietly teased. "Aren't you supposed to love the opera?"

Ludwig shrugged.

"That was more of the queen's passion. Father was never one to appreciate the stage." He rolled his eyes. "Apparently, he was more worried about ruling the kingdom and controlling the military; brutish things which I hardly view as more important."

Peach forced a small laugh, unable to tell if Ludwig was joking or being completely serious.

She couldn't help but shudder at the idea of the king towering behind an immense military, commanding troops and ordering attacks, resulting in countless tragedies and losses.

Had he really been so...dark? Commanding?

How much chaos had troubled innocent people because of his ruthless murders? How many had died at his hand, or at his orders? She frowned, realizing this was quite the habit of king koopa, as even now, under the opera house, he slaughtered many.

To have been in the same room with such a ruthless leader would be a death sentence for most humans not loyal to the royal authority. In every way, king Koopa was the enemy; the force everyone fought against to maintain peace.

He was the embodiment of corrupt and torturous evil.

She had heard the rumors of the Dark Lands' king being an incredible, tactical leader, but imagining it was almost surreal, as he seemed harmless around her. If anything, his only tactic was to argue, annoy, and frustrate her.

She knew of the things he had done, but he seemed nothing more than an entitled brat. Peach giggled, realizing he did not live up to the rumors. Well, at least not when she was around.

"Miss Toadstool?" Ludwig questioned while waving his claw in front of Peach's face. He eyed her with concern as she laughed to herself. "Are you alright?"

Peach shook her head, realizing she had lost her train of thought. With an apologetic smile, she turned towards her company.

"Sorry, just excited," she half-lied with a smile. "I promise I'll look these over before tomorrow!"

* * *

"You _seriously_ have no sense of personal space," Bowser grumbled in embarrassment as he buried his face in his claws. The more Daisy praised him, the further he felt his temper rising.

Bowser leaned in front of one of the cabinets in the main area, its surface covered in countless bottles containing various assortments of alcohol. Most were half full, but a good variety were on their last serving.

The phantom poured himself a glass, downing it almost immediately. He wiped his face, angrily turning his eyes towards the human. Instead of reacting with fear, Daisy smiled.

Daisy giggled as she pulled on the king's arm, eagerly praising him.

"I knew you had it in you!" She gleefully cheered. "See, she's not that awful, is she, big guy?"

Bowser angrily shook her off his arm, causing Daisy to stumble backwards. Once she fixed her footing, she looked up to find the phantom pouring himself yet another drink. She crossed her arms as he turned away to drink.

"Just because I will _put up with her_ does not mean she is fine by me," he growled while slamming the glass down. "She doesn't know what she wants. She's being an idiot."

Daisy frowned at his cold words. She had managed to eavesdrop on their earlier conversation, and this tone was polar opposite to his subtle kindness she had heard. Even with every angry denial, she knew he was just embarrassed.

To no surprise, Bowser was furious that she had the audacity to listen to a conversation she was not a part of. But, unsurprisingly, Daisy had no regrets, as she knew everything was going according to plan.

She, of course, was amazed by how he had managed to hear Peach out. She knew there was some hidden bad blood, at least on his side of the relationship and none from Peach's perspective. But for him to overlook whatever happened, even for a moment, was...well, heartwarming.

He was a stubborn koopa, and to give someone he despised a chance was...out of character.

Whether he wanted to or not, it was obvious that he cared about her, even if it was just a little.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go let her know that you want nothing to do with her _and_ that she's an idiot!" Daisy cried out in annoyance. She paused as she sheepishly continued. "Unless, you know, you _don't_ want me to tell her that."

Bowser grumbled to himself while Daisy glared at the back of his head, her smug grin growing the longer he tried to hold himself back. He downed a third drink, desperately waiting for the buzz to kick in.

"Do what you want," he mumbled over his shoulder. "Pretty sure I've already made it clear how I feel about her."

Daisy rolled her eyes, disappointed that he wasn't eating up her attempt to make him cave in. She sighed, realizing she couldn't win a game of pettiness with the koopa who had mastered it.

She shrugged it off, however, as she didn't need to convince him of how he felt, as she knew he was well aware.

Her eyes trailed towards the bottles of alcohol on the cabinet. She knew he drank regularly but had no doubt that he was trying to avoid this whole situation by covering it with a drunken bliss.

She furrowed her brow in annoyance, as this seemed to be his solution to everything that bothered him. Whether it be the queen, his children, or herself, he would end every night with a drink to drown out whatever was bothering him.

Without hesitation, Daisy snatched the glass out of Bowser's hand as he prepared to pour himself another drink.

He growled, urging her to explain herself.

"Okay, give it a break," she reprimanded. "You can't just drink away your feelings in the middle of the day!"

King Koopa smirked as he opened one of the vanity's drawers, pulling out another glass. With a nonchalant shrug, he picked up one of the bottles.

"Watch me."


	27. Advice

**A/N:** _I have finally mapped out the rest of the story! I have a plan for each chapter but I keep adding more and more! This story is going to be my longest one I've ever written...oh gosh. I'm very excited about how this ends! Thank you so much for so much support! And thank you for 5k views! Please review if you've enjoyed :D It encourages me to write more when I see you guys enjoying what I put out!_

* * *

Peach stood in the middle of her bedroom, her script in one hand while she reviewed her line. After whispering it to herself a few times, she opened her mouth to start for what seemed to be the hundredth time but was immediately interrupted by her company.

"Stage left! _Stage_ left!" Ludwig harshly demanded with his claw on his face. " _You enter from stage left!_ "

Ludwig sat on a tall stool, his eyes glued to his own copy of the script. He dangled his feet and crossed his arms as he observed the actress, waiting for a swift correction.

Peach nodded in embarrassment as she quickly shifted to the correct side of the bedroom, earning a thankful, but frustrated, sigh from her director.

While not a formal setting for rehearsal, it was large enough for Peach to get an idea of what to do. Though more often than not, directions were confusing, there were no props, and no actors to interact with. Instead, she was left in the hands of her director.

"Wouldn't this technically be... _bedroom_ left?" Peach asked with a sheepish smile. She had hoped to lighten the mood, but instead, was left feeling even more hopeless, as Ludwig didn't smile.

Ludwig furrowed his brow as he hopped off his stool.

"You are _not_ taking this seriously, miss Toadstool," he muttered with his nose pointed in the air. "Let's...continue tomorrow so you may _attempt_ to get your head out of the clouds." He gently shook his head in disappointment.

Without hesitating, Ludwig left the room with a sigh, leaving Peach to think about her performance.

Why hadn't she nailed it?

Peach groaned. Ludwig had grown a bit harsh and demanding ever since rehearsal started that morning. Instead of guiding and coaching her, she was embarrassed with curt corrections and a disheartening lack of faith.

He seemed too confident in his so-called experience to expect anything out of her.

Whether it be her positioning, tone, intensity, or even eye contact, she was instantly forced to start over if she was anything but perfect.

Instead, she continued the same scene over and over for several hours, trying to exceed Ludwig's expectations.

At first, she took each and every criticism with stride. After all, Ludwig cared about the production as much as she did, and he was looking out for her. Yet, the longer rehearsal went on, the more she realized that everything she did was not...good enough for him.

Eventually, compliance with his corrections led to frustration, which led to more mistakes, which led to defeat.

Constant nitpicking left her beyond frustrated with herself and unable to focus on anything but what she messed up.

While every fiber in her being wanted to prove him wrong, she was too inexperienced to meet his standards, no matter how hard she focused. She knew being a human had played a part in landing the role but was that the only reason she had made it this far? The more she failed, the more she felt as if her identity had been a first-class ticket to landing the lead.

Peach fell back on her bed as she released a huff of anger and frustration. Was she really not cut out for this?

 _What was she even trying to prove?_

"I thought you were supposed to be an actress."

Peach quickly sat up at the sudden company. While she had instantly recognized the voice, Peach looked around the room, trying to confirm who accompanied her.

She had been here long enough to have the phantom's deep voice engraved in her head, right next to a huge warning sign that urged her to run away.

Turning towards the doorway, she was met with the familiar stature of the phantom, though he hid in the doorway, barely allowing his form to be visible. Half of his figure was hidden in the dark corridor while the left side of his face was gently lit up by the dim candles dotted around her room.

He resembled some sort of villain or murderous stalker, casually speaking from such a questionable angle. Peach frowned at his lack of awareness, as if she had been any other human, she would have screamed.

At this point, she expected it.

He looked intimidating and of ill intentions, hidden in the shadows, surely observing her far longer than he would like to admit. He seemed hesitant to show himself, almost as if he was certain he was unwelcomed, which wasn't completely false, as she was not happy to see him.

"I thought so too," she finally muttered with a shrug.

The king eyed her as he seemed intrigued by her response, making Peach even more uncomfortable than she already was. Instead of replying, he continued examining her, waiting for her to continue and elaborate.

Peach fidgeted with the hem of her dress as she tried to hide how anxious she was.

This was the first time they had talked after she had been honest with him. Peach's eyes fell to her feet as she realized how much he knew about how she felt about him.

"Did you...did you come to see how I did?" She awkwardly questioned with a hesitant smile, already knowing the answer. Though, considering how she had done, she wished he hadn't come in the first place. "I hope you didn't see any of that."

King Koopa hesitated as he maintained his curious glare. He shook his head.

"No, actually," he replied with a shrug as he leaned against the doorframe. "Came to tell Ludwig it's time for lunch."

Peach nodded in understanding, somewhat thankful for his disregard of her rehearsal. She didn't want to give him _more_ material to patronize her, after all.

"Well, he just stormed out of here. Apparently I _suck_ ," she joked through a forced smile. "Or, as he put it, _not taking this seriously_ ," she repeated with air quotes in her best attempt to sound like the young koopa. Ignoring the fact that she had butchered his sophisticated accent, she was pretty proud of how accurate it was.

The phantom nodded as he seemed to have lost any sense of curiosity and, instead, had come to a conclusion.

"Take his advice. It comes from a good place," the phantom casually replied as if it were common sense. "Kid knows what he's talking about."

Peach tilted her head at his sudden words of advice, skeptical of his intentions, as she knew he wanted to do anything but help her. For once, he was the one approaching her, and it raised countless red flags.

Her gaze turned to the foot of her bed as she played back Ludwig's demanding corrections.

"It's not exactly helping. I mess up too much."

The phantom paused as he thought to himself.

Peach continued staring at the hem of her dirty dress, anxious of the way he looked at her; how he tried to figure her out.

"No one's perfect at first," he responded with little care.

Peach arched a brow, suddenly intrigued with his words of advice.

 _Was he being genuine?_

"How would you know? I thought you were the _flawless, perfect_ king of the Dark Lands," Peach mumbled with a clear layer of judgment, still on guard for his true intentions.

The insult seemed to fly over the king's head as he crossed his arms and nodded in content approval. Peach couldn't help but smirk at the subtle look of agreement on his face, especially since it was a lot less intimidating.

 _Is he...flattered with my insult? He seriously can't be_ that _dull, can he?_ Peach thought to herself, trying to hold back a snicker.

The king's confidence fell to a subtle frown as he thought to himself. While silent, Peach found him easier to read, as he wasn't busy trying to fabricate his intimidating stature. He stood idly, all his attention on the woman before him.

He stood in silence, pondering over what she had said. Peach gripped her dress tighter, wondering why he was so interested.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I wasn't perfect at first," he suddenly replied while averting his eyes from his company.

The king cleared his throat, caught off guard from the look in Peach's eyes.

"Well, I am now, but at first I wasn't," he added with clear confidence, though Peach couldn't shake off the idea that it was a cheap attempt at backpedaling.

Peach silently stumbled as she attempted to reply to such an out-of-character claim from the phantom. To even acknowledge that he had, at one point, been faulty, was something she hadn't even considered. While she didn't consider him perfect _whatsoever_ , she had assumed he had been born, in his eyes, flawless.

He had a past that he considered faulty? A beginning that was shameful? The idea of the phantom having any regrets or doubts was...unthinkable, as he was the image of confidence to the Dark Lands.

He was a monster with incredible power and little to no error when it came to his ruling. Even in the mushroom kingdom, he was known to be a confident leader. To many citizens of the Dark Lands, royal koopas were only half a step down from God himself.

In a weird way, she was flattered at his ability to admit such a thing. The king, too, stood in mild embarrassment, waiting for her to acknowledge what he had said. She understood that, at this point, he was being honest and genuine, which pained him.

"Then what do I do?" Peach murmured as she tried to keep a straight face.

The phantom sighed as he thought to himself, almost trying to remember how he would handle this. He nodded his head in conclusion before continuing in confidence.

"Well, I would beat the shit out of anyone who criticized me. Put 'em in their place. After that, I'd just correct myself behind their back if they were right. Sometimes you need to suck up your pride and just be better." He paused. "Running a flawless empire and dancing on some stage are really different, though," he added.

Peach cringed at the hypocrisy in his statement. While thankful to talk to someone about her questionable rehearsal, was this the person she should be talking to? A creature raised with violent and cruel tendencies?

Couldn't the same outcome be achieved without beating the person up? Was that a crucial step? She shook her head. Surely, ruling a kingdom warranted an abuse of intimidation?

Peach had countless questions about his train of thought but shook it off, as she would _not_ be beating anyone up.

As if she could, anyways.

 _What a brute…_ Peach thought to herself with a bit of amusement.

Even more ridiculous was the fact that here he stood, giving her advice. Ignoring the suggestion of violence against _his own son_ , Peach was flattered at the words that followed, as they were...smart. Though shrouded in little care, she could tell he was looking out for her.

Sometimes she forgot that the king was a tactical, ruthless leader, who was likely far smarter than herself. Most of the time, he was a pest who was only good at pushing her buttons. But, to help her was not like him.

It was common sense: correcting yourself based on the criticism of others. She was no stranger to mindsets like that, but she had never experienced a moment where she did not meet her own expectations. She had never been in the company of someone who would not compliment her performance, but point out her shortcomings, for the sake of improvement.

Was this what a true production was like? She had never realized how thin her skin was, as she gave up so quickly. Had she lived such a dull life where she never had a challenge?

Was her life so boring that she never had to improve herself? Her day-to-day life had always been the same and her expectations had always been met. But, with a massive production, was the bar set too high for her?

What was the solution? To challenge herself? To push herself?

Peach sighed as she wasn't able to find a clear answer. While the phantom had given her direction and guidance, she was left without an answer to why she felt as if it were so difficult.

Maybe she had too much on her mind; too many distractions.

In a weird way, his advice was flattering but also raised countless flags of suspicion. The monster who killed for seemingly no reason was helping her with no sign of personal gain. While she longed to form a friendship with him, this felt too fabricated to be completely genuine, no matter his intentions.

He was a monster, after all. There had to be reason.

Peach looked up at the king, who stood in respectful silence, waiting for her to collect her thoughts. He averted his eyes, caught staring at her.

Peach shrunk even further, her doubt growing at his poorly-hidden nervousness.

"Why are you giving me advice exactly?" She sheepishly questioned, earning an amused glare from him.

The phantom shrugged with no hesitation.

"Payback, I guess," he replied with little concern to her suspicion. Peach squinted, feeling a slight peak of defensiveness in his tone. "You said some _pretty_ embarrassing stuff yesterday. Figured I could make it even."

Peach looked away from the phantom.

That's how he felt about her confession? It was embarrassing? Had he even considered that she was being _genuine?_ Did he even listen to her?

Peach felt a bitter twitch at the back of her chest. She knew he was right but he didn't have to say it. Couldn't he at least be a little gentle? Well, it was her mistake for being so vulnerable in the presence of a dictator.

Why did she feel this way about an insensitive jerk? No matter how much he made her want to rip her hair out, she felt herself wanting to be around him. Was this some sort of cruel punishment? Was she destined to chase after people who didn't have her best interest in mind?

Peach's eyes fell down to the ring on her finger, her mouth falling to a flat line, as the answer was obvious. If she could invest years of her life towards a stranger who didn't care enough to physically approach her, she could invest her time into a monster who wouldn't emotionally approach her. She groaned as she realized how awful her taste was in company.

The king's eyes flashed in amusement at her silent distaste for him. Peach looked up, feeling his smugness from his silence. She opened her mouth to question him, realizing that pissing her off was his intention.

Peach was interrupted as a small head popped next to the phantom, looking directly into the room and smiling at the actress.

"Peachy! Needed to talk to you about-"

Daisy paused besides the doorway, turning her attention between the phantom in the entrance and Peach on her bed. She shivered at the look in his eyes, realizing he was not happy. Whether that was due to her appearance or because of Peach, she did not know.

She stood in silence, trying to deconstruct the situation. The king's eyes were spilling with annoyance and Peach was...anxious.

She continued looking between the two, taking in their images.

The two were polar opposites: Peach, a frail, adventurous woman, and Bowser, a criminal of a king covered in scars of intense violence. She couldn't help but smugly smile as she looked between the two, both silently groaning at her reaction.

"This seems a little more important," she continued with an awful attempt at being innocent, "I'll talk to you after-"

"I was just leaving. Do what you want," the phantom muttered with a roll of his eyes.

And with that, Peach and Daisy were alone, the king eagerly ditching the two humans.

* * *

Well, it hadn't been a complete lie; he had come to tell his son about lunch.

 _But, he had seen everything._

When Ludwig glanced away, she wiped away the tears she fought back, hiding how _hard she was trying._ He knew she was not one to be offended by criticism, but failure was one hell of a teacher.

She expected too much out of herself: a rookie. She had little experience and an impressive voice but her knowledge of the stage was lacking. Well, according to what Ludwig muttered when he stormed away, anyways.

Instead of her usual spirit, Bowser was met with someone so terrified of messing up that she crumbled and spiraled with each harsh word.

Had she been sheltered this much? Was she this...fragile?

 _No way Peach_ damn _Toadstool is a sensitive little brat,_ Bowser thought to himself. But, no matter how he tried to uphold this image of the girl, he kept replaying how she had broken when she thought no one could see her.

He thought he had known this woman from his experiences with her, but he had never considered the fact that she was not perfect at everything she was passionate about. It's quite easy to fabricate your view of someone when you create your own expectations.

Had he expected too much out of her? He scoffed, realizing he had done that years ago. Why was this different?

He had felt...bad, even though he had no right to pity her as he had watched from the shadows. If anything, he should have laughed at her; mocked her. Instead, he watched with a heavy heart, hating how her eyes lit up with a fake glow when Ludwig instructed her.

Bowser cringed as he stormed around a corner of the labyrinth. Was that why he was pushed to reach out to her? Pity? Did he feel...obligated to help her?

Why did he care? Kicking people while they were down was a passion of his, yet here he was, feeling _guilty._

He had many things to feel guilty about, all revolving around the brat. He had no doubt that part of her failure was due to her captivity and her worry. Even though he felt a bit of sympathy, he knew he was doing the right thing.

 _Something tells me...I should like you._

Bowser groaned as her speech was engraved in his head. Every annoying word, syllable, and pause had been permanently on repeat since she had left that morning. As embarrassing as it was, he couldn't shrug off what she had said.

The way she looked at her feet when she was nervous, her trembling hands, even her lack of eye contact, all remained in his mind, playing back how nervous she was. For an actress, she was not good at hiding her emotions.

Even though Ludwig couldn't pick up on, it was clear how frustrated she had been with his harsh instructions.

A mixture of annoyance and regret filled his head as he played back her sincere words. He had responded so fondly and it made his blood boil as he knew he shouldn't have. He had slipped up.

No, they were not going to be friends. Bowser shivered at the idea. She was a prisoner and was not permitted to leave. That's as far as their relationship would progress, and that's as far as he wanted it to go.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

Daisy sat on the edge of Peach's bed with an apologetic smile, worrying she had interrupted their plan. From the look on Bowser's eyes, she felt as if she had interrupted _something_.

Even with her years of knowing the king, reading him was difficult. He was a master of cloaking his true thoughts, as that was what he was expected to do as a king: be numb. Even now, locked beneath his own kingdom, he refused to be vulnerable.

But, in that moment, she had seen it: embarrassment.

 _He was embarrassed to be seen with her._

Daisy felt like a mastermind behind this plan, knowing there was no way for this to go wrong and there were nothing but benefits; Bowser would get more interaction with someone outside of his small circle, and, well, Peach would be set free.

Daisy leaned forward as she whispered.

"Everything going like we planned?"

Peach sighed. Why did this feel like gossip?

While initially a cruel plan that Peach had clinged to for the sake of her freedom, she now realized that her intentions were becoming pure. Even for the sake of freedom, she wanted to establish a relationship with the phantom. She could not deny that a lot of her motivation rested in the need to be set free, but part of her words had felt genuine.

Why was it so hard for her to admit? While she had admitted it to the beast himself, coming to terms with wanting to be around a monster was hard for the woman, as her life had never stepped out of being ordinary.

To admit that to Daisy was even more unlikely...Peach wasn't ready to talk about something so...bizarre, especially without proper reasoning.

Peach did not feel guilty for their plan, as it was no longer in action, for the most part. It existed in Daisy's mind, but that was harmless, as she was not involved. To avoid feeling shameful, Peach would avoid telling her until she felt comfortable.

"I told him I wanted to be... _friends_ ," Peach whispered before hesitating to continue. "I think he believes it."

Daisy's eyes lit up with excitement as she leaned towards her friend, barely able to hold back her anticipation for what would follow such a bold claim.

"You really are an actress!" Daisy cheered with a small snicker. "You shoulda seen the look on his face when I walked in! He was so embarrassed!"

Peach smiled as she gently laughed with her friend. Had he really been that caught off guard? She had guessed he was uncomfortable, at most!

Was it true? Peach smirked, assuming he got flustered and frustrated when embarrassed. The more she thought about it, the more accurate that sounded.

"Embarrassed? He looked furious as ever!" Peach giggled as she replayed him storming out of the room.

"He's like a kid, you know?" Daisy replied between laughs. "He got angry with his hand caught in the cookie jar."

" _I'm a cookie jar?_ "

"Metaphorically!" Daisy added with a teasing roll of her eyes. "Like, he doesn't want me to know that he wanted to talk to you. He got caught so he ran away."

Peach slowly blinked as she processed Daisy's claim.

"You really think he _wanted_ to talk to me? He said he wanted to get Ludwig for lunch-"

"Well, that was probably true," Daisy interrupted. "I don't know why, but I keep getting this feeling that he wants to talk to you. I mean, he hasn't acted like this before."

Peach turned her attention from Daisy to the open door. He had just stood there, willingly talking to her and even guiding her with genuine advice. She had to admit, it was strange, talking to a tyrant who chose to keep her around; _who kept her alive._

She shook her head in disapproval, remembering that this was all out of pity. Or, as he had put it, _making things even_. Even so, did that mean he had a conscience? He could feel guilty? With the little emotion he showed, finding out that he could feel anything was monumental.

The fact that he had kept her alive showed that he had a sense of pity, but trying to make her _feel better?_ Sympathy was not something she had thought the beast was capable of understanding.

Was he not so much of a monster she had assumed? Physically, he held all of the characteristics of a beast: a towering form, mangled appearance, and a lack of humanity behind his eyes. But, the further she was around him, the further she was convinced that he was just as complex as any human.

What else, besides hidden sympathy, lays dormant behind the beast's mask? Was it possible to find out what else he was hiding? Peach bit her lip in concentration as she could not find an answer.

Daisy stood up from the edge of the bed as she dusted off the front of her dress.

"I have to get going. I have some plans," Daisy continued with a wide smile. "Thought I'd check in on you before I took off."

Peach shook her head as she stood up.

"Wait, wait, wait! You mentioned that he had...never acted like _this._ How is he acting different?" Peach blurted out, realizing she hadn't gotten a direct answer for Daisy's claim. Peach cleared her throat, realizing how eager she had sounded.

Daisy walked towards the door, quickly answering Peach's question with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, you're here, for starters. He's keeping you alive. Should I continue?" She added sarcastically. "Look, I really have to-"

"Yes," Peach simply stated, earning an annoyed sigh from Daisy.

"Peach, do you _really_ think a guy like him wouldn't lay a finger on a girl like you? Do you think the king of a _tyrannical_ kingdom would keep one human girl alive?" She paused as she tapped her chin. "At first, I thought he hated you. Like, big time. I had to practically beg him to keep you alive! But, the more I see how he is with you around, I can't help but wonder." She shrugged.

Peach parted her lips to ask what she could possibly wonder about, causing Daisy to shake her head and quickly continue.

"No more questions! We can talk later! I can't be late for every little thing..." Daisy mumbled with a sheepish frown. Her usual energy returned as she hopped through the door. "Bye! Keep me updated!" She called over her shoulder.

Daisy rushed through the door as she closed it behind her, leaving Peach on her own for the third time within an hour. Peach sat silently as she listened to Daisy run down the corridor, surely on the brink of being late.

Peach crossed her legs as the clicks of Daisy's heels faded away. Finally, the creepy, eerie silence of the labyrinth was back.

She was truly alone. For once, that was exactly what she wanted.

Peach put her face in her hands as she groaned in frustration from the waves of emotions. First, defeat, then, hope. Why couldn't she have one or the other? Having both on her mind was...draining.

Defeat in production emptied her motivation, yet hope for a friendship with the phantom continued growing.

How could she clear her mind?


	28. Water

**A/N:** _This is my favorite chapter so far! Enjoy! :D Please review/follow/favorite for more updates hehe!_

* * *

Peach stepped out of her room, cautiously looking from side to side, hoping not to be caught. She hesitated before finally forcing herself to stand outside of the entrance.

She flinched, pausing as she waited for someone to catch and punish her. She closed her eyes as she awaited disapproval from someone, but slowly opened her eyes as no one seemed to notice.

She was still alone.

Peach let out a deep exhale of air as she relaxed. Escaping her room was easier than she thought. Well, if one could even call it escaping, as she was clearly not guarded or trapped.

Though, remembering her last attempt at escaping, she was not as free as one would guess. The phantom seemed to always have close eyes on her, whether it be from monitoring her or simply being able to tell when she ran off.

Peach shivered. It wasn't like she was going to run away, so why should she worry? She'd go for a stroll to clear her mind and quickly head back.

However, she would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little bit curious of what was locked away. What else was he hiding?

With a small candle in her hand, Peach closed the door behind her, enveloping her body in the darkness of the underground path. With the tiny candle, she could barely see enough to navigate, but enough to not walk into a wall.

With small, fearful steps, she walked away from her room, heading in the right-most direction. She knew the phantom's study was to the left, so she decided to keep her distance away from the monster. As much as she wanted to see him, he was part of the reason she needed to get away.

Peach bit her lip. What was with him and his arrogant hatred of her? Why did he _hesitate_ to hate her at times? It was frustrating, having so many mixed signals thrown at her. Sometimes, she felt as if she were a burden, and others it felt as if he was forcing himself to be around her when necessary.

Peach's eyes fell to her shoes as she sighed.

Though, sometimes, she felt... _important._ He saved her life and even became wounded in the process. The way he had looked at her in that moment was…

Peach cupped her free hand over her chest as she felt a rush of embarrassment.

Whether it was toleration or a hidden likeness that caused him to behave differently at times, she didn't know. Perhaps that was why she felt so passionately about the beast; it was a challenge that made her beyond curious.

She picked up her pace as she continued thinking to herself, frustrations building.

" _Why do I even care what he thinks?_ " Peach mumbled to herself as her voice slowly picked up in anger. "Not like a big, annoying, brutish, _lizard_ of a ghost would be upfront with me, anyways-"

Peach paused as the path opened up in front of her, giving her a sense of uncertainty. Instead of heading in one direction, the tunnel seemed to branch in three distinct directions: Two on either side of her and one continuing in front of her.

The two on either side seemed smaller and more compact; as if they were not man made, but seemed to be carved out of the stone from natural causes. The one in front of her was slightly familiar and seemed to head towards a location she had been to before, instantly causing her to fixate on the other two.

Peach shook her head. Before heading out, she had decided to head in one direction so she wouldn't wander too far and get lost. Yet, the more she stood in the middle of the crossing paths, she felt herself wondering what rested beyond the natural entrances.

Even so, that was not a journey for that moment, as she was surely to get overwhelmed with curiosity and wander too far. After all, what was more exciting than exploring an uninhabited opening?

Peach took a step forward before being caught off guard by something that broke the silence, but only for a moment. She froze, trying to examine what it could be.

A faint, subtle dropping of water echoed in the distance and disappeared as quickly as it had interrupted the silence.

She held her breath as she waited for the noise to continue, quickly turning in the direction of the dropping water as it sounded once again. She turned her head to the right, realizing the small opening beside her held whatever water she was hearing.

It was distant and blocked away, but she was sure she had heard running water. It was the last thing she expected to hear in the Darklands, only further pushing her towards running in the wrong direction.

 _One quick little look won't hurt anyone!_ Peach thought to herself with a convinced nod. _It's not like I'm running away...he can't get mad!_

Peach shrugged. Even if he did get angry, she knew he wouldn't touch her. She could put up with a scolding, after all.

With little hesitation, Peach turned towards the right-hand opening, slowly looking all around her as she made sure not to bump her head on whatever was in front of her. She walked even slower than before, as the stone floor was rugged and dipped at certain points.

The opening seemed to widen, giving her space to breathe. Peach sighed, realizing how stupid she was being, but that didn't stop her from continuing.

She was too far to turn back, after all.

* * *

Bowser paused as his claw rested on his bedroom's handle. He frowned, realizing something in the back of his mind had distracted him.

His eyes wandered to the study's entrance, wondering what felt so...wrong; _out of place._ It was almost as if something were missing. Something that had been there before.

He squinted, curious to the sudden wave of uncertainty. It was almost as if his head was trying to warn him, but he didn't know what could be of such importance to subconsciously warn him. It was an annoying, ringing sense of dread that tried to force him to take action.

Something was gone, but the more he thought about it, the less he felt inclined to worry, as he couldn't find an answer. With an annoyed groan, Bowser turned away and headed to his bedroom, ignoring what seemed to be out of place.

Whatever it was, it wasn't his concern. He would investigate tomorrow.

He had nothing to worry about. Whatever was happening, it was surely out of his power. He shook his head as he ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head. No matter how he tried to turn away, he couldn't shift away from how afraid he felt.

* * *

Peach stood in awe, taking in the scene before her.

To her surprise, the opening was well-lit with natural light, allowing her to drop the candle with no worry of losing her sight. Looking up, she was shocked to find how massive the walls surrounding her were. They reached up impressively high, making her stomach drop, realizing how far away from the surface she was hidden away.

She felt so small, standing before such a grand opening. The area seemed to radiate with a sense of unknown and a serene, chilling calmness. It was almost as if she was entering an area where time stood still and away from peering eyes.

Peach's eyes continued wandering above her, landing on a narrow opening resting in the middle of the obsidian ceiling. It was too small for one to fit through, but just enough to let the moon's light leak through and onto the water, reflecting onto the walls in waving patterns.

The body was surrounded by jagged stones and stalagmites of varying hues that seemed to cage the water away from intruders. The stones crossed and weaved all around the water except for one slim opening to her left.

Peach felt her stomach drop at how curious the sight was. It was unlike anything she had ever seen in the Mushroom Kingdom...it was almost scary in its calmness.

It felt like a trap.

Peach took off her socks before clumsily throwing her shoes behind her. Though it felt like a stupid idea, she wanted nothing more than to feel water again.

The Darklands had many charms, but water was not one of them she got to enjoy often.

Peach bent down as she squeezed her way through the small opening, barely managing to fit through. Her dress nagged on the sharp stones, tearing the fabric with a loud rip. With a small shrug and no reason to be inconvenienced, she turned back towards the pool.

She held onto the stones around her, preventing her from coming in contact with the water below her. She pressed her feet against the slim remainder of stone, barely managing to fit. She hesitated as her feet stood inches away from dropping into the water.

 _What was she doing?_

Peach gasped as a few of the damp stones beneath her gave out and splashed into the water. Barely managing to hold onto one of the stalagmites, Peach held her breath as she tried to regain her footing.

 _Why was she here?_

Peach exhaled as she finally grounded herself against the wet stones. Her pulse doubled as she stared down at the water, meeting her reflection.

While she looked terrified, a part of her was beyond excited and loving the thrill. The rush of endorphins and adrenaline coursed through her as she looked down at herself.

The look in her eyes startled her. She was your usual, docile woman, but the Darklands continued bringing out parts of her she had never even known she had.

She had never felt like this before. _She had never been afraid this often before._

Afraid of what rested in the water, afraid of who would come fetch her, and afraid of what would happen if she were to touch the liquid. So many fears held her back from giving into the need to dive into the water.

She was happy to be thrilled, but not exactly ready for the consequences of what would happen if she were to drop. She was here out of curiosity, not a death wish.

Peach sighed as she turned over her shoulder, eyeing where she had entered from. Maybe, with the phantom's guidance, she would have the confidence to leap into the water. But today was not that day.

Before she understood what was happening, the stone she held onto snapped against her weight, throwing Peach's body into the air. Peach screamed as the water crashed over her, consuming her entire form as she was pulled down beneath the surface.

She struggled for a few moments as she instinctively gasped for air. Peach desperately reached upwards as she tried to find something to grab hold of, but was only met with fistfulls of water as she was pulled further and further below.

She cried in fear, though her cries were muted by the water that filled her mouth.

Peach continued clawing at the water with silent grunts of frustration. The water was heavy and seemed to drag her down no matter how hard she kicked and struggled. It was almost as if she had dived head-first into a pit of tar that was eager to lock her underneath its body.

Was this how she was going to die? A stupid rush of curiosity? It was fitting to a girl like her; an unnoticeable death for an uneventful, bland woman. It was annoying how poetic such an end would be.

Peach's body drifted to the bottom of the body of water with a small bump as she landed against the stone. Her hair gently floated around her as her body laid limp.

Distant questions filled her head as she tried to regain herself.

 _Why was she there?_

 _Why was she under water?_

 _Why did she do this? Why?_

A distant sadness ran through her as she rested.

It was a beautiful view: the light shining into the water, lighting up the pool around her. It was sad, but she wasn't sure what she felt anymore. She had felt afraid moments before, she knew that, but she felt numb as she laid under the current.

Peach continued staring upwards as a sudden shift in the water caught her fuzzy attention. Ripples of water disturbed the light's steady pattern and shook her body against the layer of rock beneath her.

It was as if something had fallen into the water.

Peach struggled as she attempted to shift upwards towards the discourse. With extreme effort, she reached up towards the figure, desperately trying to latch onto whatever came for her.

She had no idea what she saw or what came towards her, but she reached upwards. Peach's eyes widened as she felt her heart jump.

 _She could not see him, but she could feel him._

With the remaining air slipping out of her lungs, she weakly whispered one word to herself, unable to be heard through the blanket of water between them.

" _Bowser?_ "


	29. Doubt

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading! Please review/favorite/follow for more updates! :D_

* * *

Bowser grunted as his claw grabbed onto one of the many stalagmites surrounding the water. He was unable to see from the water flushing his eyes as he forced himself upward, wanting nothing more than to leave the water. The stone easily supported his weight as he pulled himself out of the body of water.

With one swift motion, he easily lifted himself out of the pool and onto the surrounding cave's surface, damping the dry stone. He stood still for a few moments, trying to grasp what had just happened, and what _could_ have happened.

Water ran down his claws, shell, and body as it dripped into a large puddle beneath him. He shuddered as the air chilled his soaking body.

Bowser leaned against the wall as he crashed with a wave of fatigue and discomfort. He grunted before coughing as he pressed his weight against the stone. He held his claw against his chest, gently holding the girl against him.

He had run so fast and dove after her without hesitation; he hadn't paused for a second guess, let alone a single breath. Without thinking, he turned around and ran after her, only after realizing what she was doing.

He had assumed she was trying to run away or escape, but seeing her clothing torn on the jagged spikes of rock around the pool, he knew she had, instead, been an idiot, and found herself in harm's way once again.

How could _he_ have been so stupid? Of course she was getting herself in trouble. What else would have set him off? Who else could have been so careless?

The phantom pushed his wet hair out of his eyes as he leaned back, trying to catch his breath. He stared at her with uncertain worry, afraid of how her eyes refused to open or acknowledge that she was out of the water. She shifted in his arms, occasionally coughing and gasping for air, as if she had no idea she was on dry land.

Peach rested in his arms, completely soaked from head to toe. Her hair stuck to her face and her clothes seemed to melt onto her with the liquid weighing them down. While, in the water, she looked ethereal as she laid still, in his arms, she looked dangerously similar to a corpse dragged out of a river.

He had seen his fair share of those.

He sighed as he realized the lack of life in her was not caused by the water.

Her skin was empty of any warmth due to the lack of sunlight and her body was beyond frail; She was not meant for life beneath the opera house. He grinded his teeth as a pang of guilt ran through him, but he quickly shook it off as _it was her fault._

As much as it bothered him, he seemed to still cling onto the need to keep her safe. It frustrated him, realizing she was pulling out past emotions that he had desperately tried to null through the years. With her company, it was impossible to ignore how he used to feel about her, and he couldn't deny similar thoughts creeping in the back of his mind and fueling his intentions.

It was painful as each moment he saw her, felt her, or spoke to her, he remembered everything.

He tried so hard to fight any fondness for the past but it continued to creep into his actions.

Bowser cursed to himself as he forced himself to stand. It was not the time to regret the past.

She was unmoving, pale, and limp as she rested. Why were humans so fragile? It was pathetic of her to jump into water without knowing if she would be able to make it out, but that was the exact carelessness that had gotten her under the opera house in the first place.

A human's fragileness was surely their biggest downfall, following right behind their stupidity.

Bowser turned towards the narrow cave's opening. He had barely managed to fit when rushing after the girl, and the scrapes from his shell against the stone wall were clear evidence of his desperation to catch up to her.

His heart dropped as he remembered the pure despair and panic that drove his need to find her. The idea of her falling under harm's way was enough for him to leap into the water without thinking, no matter how much he _hated_ getting wet.

The idea of losing her, even though he despised her, was a tormenting fear that still haunted him from years prior. His past self had passed on the necessities of protecting her without so much as a choice.

Bowser growled as he dragged his free claw along the walls, trying to fit through and pull himself through the opening. The stone cried out as his sharp nails dragged along the surface. His shell, too, cut into the walls as he squeezed through.

It was a tight fit and took much longer thanks to his company taking priority of his left claw. He held her close to his chest as he made sure to keep her away from bumping into anything.

After a few moments, he was able to pull himself through. Thankfully, Peach continued resting in his arms without any signs of disturbance. She continued laying unmoving and unflinching.

The koopa groaned as his wet hair fell in his face once again. He pushed it out of his eyes with an annoyed grunt before turning to his left. He picked up his pace as he made his way towards his destination.

* * *

After a long day of looking for leads, neither of the two humans were able to pinpoint anything to send them in the right direction. Besides the claim of seeing the phantom with Peach, there was nothing else to guide them.

Instead, they carried along with their day-to-day lives: going to rehearsal, sleeping, and repeating, waiting for something to jump out and tell them what to do in regards to Peach. It was in their hands, after all.

Mario and Pauline silently walked down the main hall of the opera house, eager to get some rest and try again tomorrow.

"You two!" A nasally voice called out from behind them.

The two humans turned around, finding a small koopa with armor adorning his head, shell, and body. He stood with a metal spear, half the size of Pauline. He held onto the weapon with great authority, glaring at the two.

"Any information?" He asked with a demanding frown.

Pauline held back a snicker at how uncharacteristic his voice was to his confidence.

"Information?" Mario asked as he mimicked Pauline's amusement.

The koopa nodded as he seemed oblivious to their judgment.

" _Typical humans_ ," he muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat, continuing in his utmost professional, condescending tone. "Queen Koopa has ordered an investigation on this disappearance of... _Peach Toadstool_ ," he trailed off, barely remembering the woman's name. He continued with a frown. "You are required to hand over all evidence you may stumble on. _Do you have any information?_ " He repeated with a frustrated huff.

The two froze as they realized the queen had finally become interested in the scandal.

It was an odd turn of events that neither had expected, as the queen was never one to take murders or kidnappings into her own hands. She often ignored events in the hope of avoiding tainting her image, or that's what the general public assumed.

For the most part, it worked, as these cases did not get as much attention as they had under the king. The two always seemed to have conflicting views when it came to ruling a kingdom and many of the queen's preferences became a reality when she took control.

Investigations were almost never brought forth under royal order, now that she had the grand authority. No one understood the motives but assumed it was simply a shift of focus; she did not deem them as important as the past king had.

The two looked around them, noticing several guards patrolling the halls. Goombas and koopas strolled past the group, eyeing them suspiciously, before leaving and continuing on their guarding duties.

Mario and Pauline exchanged silent looks of concern before she finally found herself speaking up.

"No," Pauline answered. "We're just _dumb_ humans, aren't we, Mario?" She asked with a vicious side eye in his direction.

Mario gave a quick, fearful nod towards the guard, earning a roll of his eyes due to the wasted time. The koopa instantly turned around and continued his way down the hall, surely to investigate any other employees wandering the halls at such an hour.

Pauline quickly grabbed the collar of Mario's shirt as she pulled him to the side of the hallway and into a corner.

"What are you doing?!" Mario whispered. "You said that we needed to get the queen involved and now you're not going to tell them-"

"I know what I said!" Pauline interrupted. "This just doesn't feel right."

Mario sighed as he pulled away from Pauline's grip on his shirt.

"Are you suggesting we _don't_ tell the guards?"

Surely, the queen had very little information about this case besides the general information: a human woman had disappeared. With the only information being from a drunk, it was unlikely that it had been taken seriously. But, Pauline and Mario had the information to believe that what he had seen was not that far off from the truth.

She shook her head.

"Not yet. She hasn't...she hasn't ever cared. _Why_ is she caring? Why does she care about _her?_ " Pauline crossed her arms as she thought out loud. "I thought we would spend months trying to convince any higher ups to care, but...she's already interested. This is just...not right."

Mario stared at her in pure bewilderment.

"Because things are going _better_ than we thought, that's a bad thing?" Mario slowly asked with dripping sarcasm. "Pauline, that's ridiculous-"

"I know it's ridiculous," she muttered. "I just...don't think this is right. Since when has there been an investigation under her? Since when has she gone out of her way to acknowledge anything like this? Mario, something just isn't right!"

Pauline's body seemed to tremble with a fearful frustration Mario couldn't identify, all coming from the queen's sudden interest. He furrowed his brow, confused as to why such a thing was making her panic. He had expected scepticism from her, but not a look of terror.

Mario sighed as Pauline's sense of horror continued to build with each word. He was a docile man, often following under what others wanted and rarely speaking out of line, but something urged him to go against Pauline's sudden change of heart.

Whatever fueled her sudden lack of trust and spike of fear with queen koopa was beyond him, but it was not enough to change his mind. He stood with confident defiance to her pleas, knowing that, in the bigger picture, they _had_ to trust the queen.

"No," he muttered in defeat.

Pauline eyed Mario in shock as he refused her worries. He clenched his fists, holding his ground.

"Pauline, I'm telling the guards. I'm telling them everything we know. This isn't about _trusting_ the queen, this is about getting Peach back." He took a step away from the actress. "Why can't you see that?"

He turned away from the woman, emerging from the hidden corner and back into the hallway. Four guards stood idly among the corridor, surely waiting for any information to be dropped off. Pauline's face paled as he turned away.

She reached out and grabbed Mario's arm before he could be seen, pulling him back into the corner, away from the guards. Mario yelped as he was forced backwards and was forcibly turned around to face the woman.

She stared at him with a sense of desperation as she held onto his shoulders.

"Please, Mario, _give me a chance_. You don't understand," Pauline whispered. She turned her head towards the guards and then back to her friend. "I know...I know how you feel about her. _I get it._ I'm just worried that… we might not know the big picture here. There...there _has_ to be more to this. _There has to be_."

Pauline understood the grave severity of the Peach going missing; this was not a problem that could be put to the side. Peach's life was on the line every second the two hesitated, and she completely understood the circumstances.

Mario, too, understood her words. He understood her mistrust, but not the fear in her eyes. She was convinced that there were motives that were unexplained and shrouded the disappearance in even more concern. To care about a missing case involving a human was not one even _king koopa_ himself would have cared about, that was sure, and it made sense to question the motives.

But why assume there was a hidden motive? What if the queen suddenly had a change of heart? Was that so hard to believe? Why be so desperate for there to be a reason?

He frowned as he couldn't understand the way she looked at him.

"Why should I-"

"Give me a few weeks. I have an idea," Pauline pleaded. "Please, just _trust_ me. I- _We_ need to figure this out," she corrected.

Mario crossed his arms. Both were well aware that Peach could not have minutes, days, let alone _weeks_ to live. They were not in a position to be careless with time, but even so, the look in Pauline's eyes made Mario itch with worry.

Mario groaned as Pauline was a convincing woman. The fear, doubt, and sadness that fell from her words were enough to drag him down with her.

"Fine! Fine," he answered in pure defeat. He continued with accusatory, subtle anger. "If I feel like we're wasting time, _even for a second_ , I'm telling them. Got it?" He asked. He knew he was holding this above her as a means for Peach's safety, which only further boosted his confidence in his words.

The fear in Pauline's eyes flashed with shock at his sudden wave of authority. However, she couldn't help but smile in thankfulness at his agreement, no matter how she had forced him.

This was what she needed to do.

"Fine," she agreed half heartedly. "It's a deal."


	30. Comfort

Peach laid curled on her side in a massive bed. Her legs were tucked under what felt like a thin layer of silk as they rested near her chest. Her head laid on a large satin pillow that seemed to absorb her small head in its fullness.

She groaned in pure bliss as she shifted and fell deeper into the euphoric comfort. Such luxury was of which she had never imagined, let alone experienced.

Wherever she was, it couldn't be far away from heaven. Had she died? Peach didn't care as she nuzzled her face into the pillow, eager to accept death if this was what followed.

Everything smelt so nice; so calming as she leaned into the fabrics. Every fabric seemed to linger with a slight smell that only pushed her further into the deep rest. She laid contently as she took deep breaths of the air, wanting nothing more than to drift back to sleep.

However, as she continued trying to give back into her exhaustion, her blood ran cold as she breathed in a large gasp of air. For a moment, she choked, feeling the sensation of water running through her lungs. The invisible liquid made her throat close as she tried to breathe.

And, in a moment, the feeling was gone.

Peach's eyes quickly opened as she tried to remember. Her vision was fuzzy and blurry as she squinted, trying to make out where she was and what had happened. Everything had happened so quickly that she wasn't certain if any of it was anything more than a dream.

"Did you seriously try to swim without knowing _how_ to swim?" A deep voice groaned in annoyance. He paused before continuing. "Do you know how long it took me to find you? At least run off somewhere closer next time."

The figure's voice was annoyed, frustrated, and judging, yet also seemed relieved that she had woken up. His voice lowered to a bitter murmur as he continued.

"You could have died, you know."

Peach turned towards the figure, seeing the phantom standing next to the bed. A black canopy drooped around him, locking her in close proximity with the creature. He crossed his arms as he stared at her with disapproval, raising many questions for the actress.

He hadn't hesitated to scold her. Would it kill him to be a little sensitive?

Memories started flying back to her as she sat up, embarrassingly covering her body with the large, heavy blanket. She looked in front of her, even more ashamed to realize where she had ended up.

The room was dark and menacing. It was filled with regal furniture carved out of dark woods and stones that were adorned with jewels, patterns, and royal crests. Paintings of what Peach assumed were royal koopas covered the walls, and treasures of unknown origin decorated the many shelves.

Skulls, jewels, and weapons were piled against many shelves and were...clearly a form of decoration, no matter how eerie and menacing. The skulls were in intricate shapes of beasts she had never seen before. She had no doubt that they were trophies of victory against foreign lands.

She sighed, as long as they weren't human, she couldn't exactly critique his choice of decorating.

The room was far more intricate than any she had seen before, and the space was, quite literally, made for a king.

Peach pulled the blanket up even further, realizing she was in the phantom's chambers.

With the light from one small candle, the room was barely lit up enough for her to see past him. It was dark, adding to the unnerving power that seemed to radiate from this room. It was most definitely his room, as he radiated the same dark intimidation.

She shrunk even further, confused as to why she was there and why he loomed over her.

The phantom's eyes seemed to track Peach's confusion as he spoke up.

"Don't think too much about it," the king muttered under his breath as he used one claw to lean on the bed. He leaned towards her as he closely towered over her. It was clear that he was trying his best to come off as menacing, but such a lack of space between the two only made her heart rate double. "I didn't want the others bothering you so I just put you here, got it? That's why. Don't go off thinking I _want_ you here messin' up my room and going through my junk."

He was close enough to bite her, which only made her even more on edge. Though, she knew he wouldn't dare touch her. Even so, having him so close to her felt like taboo, as he rarely looked at her in such a way; He seemed frustrated with worry...the usual hatred was minimal.

Instead of leaning away, Peach held her ground as she nodded with a small, sheepish smile.

No matter how he tried to look intimidating, Peach could not feel afraid of him. Peach held the blanket against her chest as she looked away in confusion, alarmed by how the way he continued glaring at her made her unable to keep a straight face.

The king groaned as he pulled his claw away as he stood back to his full height over the woman. Peach's eyes flinched for a moment as the space between them grew.

He turned his eyes away as he clearly read the flustered look on her face from how close he had been.

"You just woke up and you're already being weird," he grumbled in embarrassment.

Peach composed herself with a small snicker.

"I'm sorry," Peach quickly responded with a shake of her head. "I'm just happy."

The king stared at the woman in disbelief as she met him with a content smile. She seemed, to his surprise, back to normal, if not a little fatigued and... _strange_. She refused to flinch away from him, even though she seemed to be nervous of him, but not in the way he was used to.

She was clearly uncomfortable. The scent of it cloaked her entire body. Yet, she didn't flinch away from him, earning an even more concerned scowl from the monster.

" _Happy?_ Great, do you have a fever or something?" He muttered with a frown, leaning forward and placing his claw over her forehead. He stared at her with a curious furrow of his brow as he tried to determine whether she was thinking straight or not.

Peach froze as his rough skin made contact with her forehead. She didn't flinch due to the beast it belonged to, but the sudden, willing contact from him. She pulled away for a moment before leaning into his touch and allowing him to investigate.

She rarely felt him, and when she did, it was never out of choice, but out of necessity. When he had saved her and when she had cleaned his wounds, he had no choice but to let her touch him. But now, he willingly felt her with gentle intentions.

She was beyond nervous as she felt him touch her. She had never grown accustomed to contact from the opposite sex, but this sense of tense apprehension was different.

Why did this feel so familiar? Peach's heart skipped a beat as she looked up towards the beast as he continued trying to examine her.

She did not feel familiar with the way he looked, as she had known of King Koopa's menacing face all throughout his reign over the Darklands. But, this feeling as she laid under him was exclusive to the beast, only further convincing her that she already knew him. She frowned as her heart filled with a sense of longing for an answer.

He turned his eyes towards her, his face flushing with a hidden rush of anxiety from the way she eagerly embraced his contact. He slowly pulled his claw away as he turned his attention towards another direction, clearly not understanding her intentions. He didn't want to pursue what laid behind her stare and motivated her sudden change of heart.

Peach gently put her hand over the phantom's claw before he could escape. He complied with her sudden actions, making her heart rate double. She held the beast's hand dearly as she stammered over her words, finding herself melting under the pressure he exerted. With the audacity to touch him, Peach could feel his intimidation double as he stared in silence.

Peach's voice shook as she spoke. "I'm just...I meant I'm happy that you came for me," Peach whispered as she held onto his claw. She held it in the palms of her hands, wrapping her fingers around it with care.

His hands were rough from years of combat. The scars covering his fingers wrapped along his wrists and up his arms, smoothing out his scales. She had no doubt that these were the hands of a hard-working leader who had many close encounters with death.

These rough hands were the cause of so many acts of violence. Yet, here he stood, allowing her to hold it as he stared at her with pure confusion.

The phantom turned his glare back to her as he stood frozen in shock. He hadn't meant to comply with her affection, but was too caught off guard to react accordingly. Contact was something he was not accustomed to and it made his skin crawl with anxiety.

Peach flinched as she felt him start to pull away from her, causing her to quickly lose control of what she was saying. In a panic, she abruptly called out.

"Can I stay?" Peach asked with a hopeful glance.

She was beyond nervous, and even the king could read that. Her hands seemed to shake against his own as she spoke, almost as if she had been building up the courage to ask him such a stupid question.

The look in her eyes was becoming dangerously similar to the eyes he used to know...it scared him. Every moment they stared at one another, the emotions in her eyes seemed to stare through him. The king's posture stiffened as he tried to feel oblivious to it, but the presence of the woman was a constant reminder.

Peach wasn't sure what had come over her, but all she understood was that she wanted him near her. His familiarity seemed to soothe her and the idea of him leaving was the opposite of what she wanted.

Ever since she had admitted her wanting for a friendship with the phantom, everything had crumbled. Her hatred and apprehension of the king vanished as soon as she realized she wanted to know him.

Ever since she had come to the Darklands, she had _felt_ him. She knew she was meant to meet him, somehow. Whether or not he felt the same way was up for debate.

The king finally forced out a hesitant nod. He hadn't planned on kicking her out until she had recovered, and her behavior was obviously a sign that she was still out of it. He was not shy of his cruel ways, but he was not one to turn away from someone so helpless.

"Only if you let go of me," he muttered with a sheepish glance towards their hands.

Peach shook her head in disagreement. She refused to let him go.

The king flinched in shock at her abrupt defiance. His pulse doubled as he felt her grip on him tighten, further locking him with her. Instead of feeling anger at her actions, he felt his anxious distress fly through the roof. He cursed under his breath as his claws began to shake against her own.

"Can _you_ stay?" She added with a nervous frown. "I feel so...scared. Can't you stay?"

Peach looked down at her hands in embarrassment. She couldn't believe what she was saying or feeling, but she felt the need to be around him. He was the only familiar thing with her, after all.

Perhaps it was because he had saved her, or maybe because nothing bad could possibly happen with him around. Even though she was only locked away because of him, his company reassured her safety, as he was always there to keep her safe.

She couldn't shake off the feeling of the pool draining the life out of her. Every time her eyes closed, even for a fraction of a second, she was back underneath the hidden pool, breathing in gulps of water while fighting for anything to save her.

WIth him...she had no reason to fear. He would always come rescue her.

Peach sighed as she felt a rush of sadness while meeting the monster's stare. His eyes had shifted from annoyance to a distant longing as he refused to answer her request. So much hid behind him, so much she wanted to understand. He didn't look at her, but through her, seemingly lost in thought.

Was that why she felt so inclined to be around him? To ease whatever pained him? Even with something so simple as touching his hand, he flinched and shook in fear, surely doubting her intentions. Was that what made Peach ache to befriend him? Whatever had hurt him?

Suddenly, the king snatched his hand away with a bitter frown, as he seemed to have made up his mind. His eyes darkened as they lost any softness behind them. Peach reached out for him before hesitating and dropping her hand back into her lap.

He towered over her, angrily glaring at the woman. She met his eyes with a saddened plea for him to forget whatever she had done to make him feel this way.

Silently, Peach thought to herself.

 _I won't hurt you_ , she cried to herself. _Why don't you believe me?_

The beast huffed with a frustrated growl. With one swift, furious movement, he pushed the canopy out of his way, allowing it to droop down and separate the two from one another.

With the thin fabric blocking her view, she was barely able to make out his figure. He hesitated for a moment before turning around, angrily opening the chamber's door and slamming it behind him, leaving her behind.


	31. The Skull

**A/N:** _Haha I know I'm crazy with how many uploads I'm doing! I've just had a lot of freetime during quarantine and it's so much fun writing about this pairing. It's been my favorite ship since I was little, after all! Please know I have a life. I swear. I'm just having fun! Thank you so much for your kind words. Each review/PM motivates me beyond belief to keep updating 3_

* * *

As soon as the phantom had left, Peach crumbled from the way he had looked at her.

In an instant, his eyes had lost their worried concern, and instead were filled with a deep hatred Peach couldn't even begin to understand. Any compassion for the actress disappeared as he seemed to realize who he was talking to.

It felt like he only looked at her with any softness when he forgot who, or _what_ , she was. It was rare but, recently, she felt as if he didn't see her as an enemy. A nuisance, maybe, but not someone worth avoiding at all times.

It had been awhile since she had remembered that he hated her. When he took care of her, she thought that maybe, he had forgotten, too, about how he held a premeditated dislike for her. She was so sure that she had convinced him to give her another chance. Or, at least form a new opinion of her.

Peach tucked her legs against her chest as she wrapped her arms around them.

 _What did she do wrong?_ It stung beyond all belief, having him pull away when he had looked at her with subtle fondness moments prior. It was like a switch; as if he had mentally reminded himself of whatever reason drove himself to distance himself.

Whether intentional or not, he taunted her with the hope of potentially forming the connection she felt desperate to indulge in. Some moments, she would feel a thin, fragile recognition of mutual familiarity, only for him to crush any signs of it ever existing.

It was as if he were trying to convince _both_ of them that it didn't exist. While Peach didn't fall victim to his tactics, she couldn't help but wonder if she misread the situation and that it was a fabricated feeling she imagined. Was she the only that felt so familiar when around him?

With how he touched her, she knew it laid dormant in him, too. Peach gently clenched her hands as she remembered his touch and how he allowed her to hold him.

Peach shoved her head into her knees as she tried to hold back any proof of her crumbling composure. She held herself tightly, knowing that giving in would give the phantom the satisfaction of upsetting her. With the way he had stormed out, she knew that would undoubtedly give him exactly what he wanted.

Was that his game? Bringing her up only to crush her down?

Peach lifted her head with a decision: she needed to leave. His room, unsurprisingly, reeked of his energy and lingered with a constant reminder of him. Even now, she lay resting in his own bed, surrounded by his imagery.

She shuddered as she realized how much power he held over her. Not only physically, but mentally. _No wonder his people followed him so devotedly._

Peach gently kicked her legs out of the heavy blanket as she sat upwards. She turned to the edge of the bed as she lowered her feet off of its surface. To her surprise, she wasn't met with the floor, but the air, as the bed was much higher up than she had anticipated. It made sense, considering the king's incredible size.

With a gentle hop, Peach landed on the wooden floor with ease. She groaned at how cold the surface was, wishing she hadn't tossed away her shoes in the cave. Though, that was the least of her worries, as she quickly forgot about cold while realizing where she was.

No longer shrouded by the bed's canopy, she was able to see the room with greater detail. She stood in the middle of the chamber as she looked around, extremely curious about what the phantom hid in his privacy.

She crossed her arms as she held herself, trying to contain herself from doing something she would regret as well as keep her still. She had no right to continue being curious after the way he had treated her, but she couldn't help but wonder what he kept in his private space. It was a nosey way of thinking, but did she really owe him any respect in that moment?

Peach made her way over to one of the many crowded shelves in his room. A glance wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

She held her breath as she investigated the ornaments of varying intensities on each layer. She didn't dare touch them in fear of damaging something. Her eyes fixated on one item that caught her attention, as it seemed to be something she would find herself fancying.

It was a small golden crown that was rusted around the edges and had chipped corners. It was dull and looked more like an antique rather than a sign of royalty. A pink plush material with white circles dotting the fabric sat in the shape of a mushroom in its center. It was adorably small and was more akin to a collector's item rather than an actual royal crown.

It was the exact opposite of something she would have assumed he would collect. For him to hold onto it, it surely had to be worth something.

Maybe it belonged to a world he had conquered? She was not one to be educated in royal attire, let alone royal conquests, so she dropped her small investigation. She had no doubt there was a story behind every item in the room, but she knew there was little chance she would ever figure out what reason each had for being locked in his chamber.

Peach turned to the rest of the items on the shelf.

There were countless gems lazily placed in a pile of various sizes. Some were polished and clean, while others were still clouded with dirt and dust. The clean, neat stones were cut into varying shapes. The natural stones stood in the form that they had been ripped directly out of the earth and shoved into his collection.

"Gems? How _predictable_ for a king," Peach mumbled to herself with a saddened amusement. She tried to find enjoyment out of peering for information from the curious beast, but her earlier encounter with him still dulled her mood. Finding out a tyrannical king had a collection of jewels wasn't exactly mind blowing.

It was a popular rumor that King Koopa had sat upon a throne of riches, anyways.

The rest of the items on the shelves before her were of little interest to her, as they were other items she couldn't find any wonder in. Peach, instead, turned her gaze upwards, finding more curiosity in the higher shelves that were out of her reach.

They were littered with skulls and other personal treasures.

The bones littered around above her were... _interesting_ , to say the least, but staring at them made her feel beyond uncomfortable. She shuddered at how they seemed to stare back at her and monitor her every violation of the king's privacy.

She tried to avoid the topic of how they got there.

Peach furrowed her brow as she noticed something glimmering from within one of the tinier skull's eyes. The remains were still large, but smaller than the koopa-like creatures that surrounded it. It seemed to be eerily human, but she refused to believe that he would harbor human skulls in his chamber.

Even with how he had treated her, she wanted to defend his character. She _refused_ to believe he would collect human skulls! Though, she was a bad liar. With his history against the Mushroom Kingdom, it was no doubt that it was…most likely human.

Peach stood on her toes as she tried to gain a better angle at what seemingly-metal object was shoved in the socket. The further she looked, the more she felt as if it were something of value, as it was tucked away from where anyone could view, let alone notice it. She struggled to make out what was hidden as the shelf was barely high enough for her to reach.

Her hands grazed against the wooden surface as she tried to stretch and reach the remains.

She quickly lost motivation as she was not tall enough. Peach frowned as she fell back to her feet. The object was just barely out of her reach without anything to stand on.

Peach turned to look at the closed entrance to the phantom's chamber with a sense of realization. Was this going too far? Rather, was she going to be caught disobeying his clear want of privacy?

Annoyed stubbornness crossed her face as she looked up at the skull. To her, going through his things felt like a silent revenge that he would never be able to acknowledge, as long as she wasn't caught. She felt a bit uncomfortable, as she never realized she was one to feel...vengeful.

Normally, she would respect privacy, but she wanted nothing more than to defy him just so she could hold some power over him. She would never tell him, but it would be a silent "aha!"

The more time she spent in the Darklands, the more she felt characteristics of herself come to light that she had never even considered. The love of a thrill, the willingness for revenge, and even her...unwomanly manners, especially in the face of a king.

She had been raised to behave and follow. Yet, here she was, _defying someone for the sake of it._

Peach made her way to the large stone table and wooden chairs near the center of his room. She nodded her head in approval, as one of the large chairs would be more than enough to give her the slight leverage she needed to reach the top. Just like the other furniture, it was comically oversized for someone of her size. Peach groaned at how inconvenient it was to be so much shorter than him.

She felt as if she were in a doll house while maneuvering around such large furniture.

She was tall for a human girl, but for royal koopa standards, she barely met him halfway. The contrast between the two proved the rumors of the king being a towering foe to be true...but she hadn't expected him to be _that_ tall. She was powerless with him, but it didn't scare her.

Instead, it intimidated her in a different way; a way she welcomed.

Peach shook her head as she continued getting off task. She _needed_ to leave after she was done. His room was making her think ridiculous things.

Peach put her back against the closest chair. It was the usual dark wood and its seat was padded with a red, velvety fabric that, like many things in the room, screamed wealth. Peach pressed her weight against it. It was heavy, but not too heavy for her to push. With a little effort, she'd be able to do it.

Instantly, Peach bumped the chair into the table. It shook as she stared at it in complete dread, taunting her with the idea of breaking something.

Thankfully, only a few cups and bottles of alcohol rattled against the stone tabletop before settling moments later. She sighed in pure relief.

Peach took notice of how each bottle seemed drained to the last portion. He was one to drink? Something told her that a drunk king was not...someone she wanted to encounter, as he was surely even more rage-driven. And, with the condition of the bottles, she could tell he drank quite often.

 _So are you really such a jerk or are you just always having a bad hangover?_ Peach asked herself with a roll of her eyes. She turned away from the bottles and returned back to her focus. She made sure to keep her eyes glued on the chair because she was well aware he could storm in at any moment.

Though, something told her he didn't want anything to do with her at the moment, taking their last encounter into consideration. Even so, she was on edge due to the idea of being caught red handed.

She pressed her back against the chair and continued pushing against it. Within a few moments, she was able to scoot it across the floor and close enough to where she needed it to be. She dusted off her hands as she couldn't help but feel a bit proud at how easy she got it done.

Without any hesitation, Peach hopped up onto the cushion. She cringed at how her bare feet dirtied the clean fabric, but shook her head as it was unlikely that he would notice or care.

Peach stood tall enough to stare the skull directly in its eyes. The metal object continued sitting dormant in the socket, arms reach away, yearning for Peach to snatch it.

"Nothing...personal," Peach mumbled with an awkward smile to the bones. She continued as if reassuring a child. "I'm just a little curious...Okay? I'll put you back when I'm done."

She placed both hands on either side of the skull as she lifted it up. Instantly, something plopped out of the bottom with a small 'clank.' Peach gasped in shock as it was a lot heavier than she had expected and the sound echoed through the room.

Peach quickly snatched the object as she fell back into the chair. She bounced a bit when landing on the cushion. As soon as she settled, she instantly opened her palm to identify the item.

A thin, silver key rested in her hands.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I keep thinking I have a solid idea for how this plot will go...but I always end up coming up with new ideas! This story keeps getting longer and longer. I hope you don't mind. I'm thinking about making a sequel but I'm not quite sure yet! :) Thank you for the kind words 3_


	32. Caught in the act

Peach raised the key to her eyes as she twisted and turned it. She squinted, half expecting an explanation to be written on its surface, but frowned as it lacked any engravings or clues. It was dull and worn with scratches, but that was the most she could gather.

It was just a normal key that could be used to unlock...anything. It was small, so that at least ruled out some possibilities, as a door's key would have been far larger. But, that didn't help, as there were countless items it could belong to.

The fact that it was shoved somewhere so clever only further pushed her need to understand what he was hiding. However, the longer she stared at the key, the more she lost any grip on what to do next.

Peach lowered her hands away from her face as she hopped off of the chair. She groaned as she looked back at the furniture, realizing she would have to clean up her tracks to avoid being questioned...Pushing the chair wasn't exactly what she wanted to do in that moment, especially after finding something so curious, but she was left with no choice.

Peach stretched her arms in front of her as she tried to anticipate exerting so much energy again. It wasn't too difficult, but she wasn't experienced when it came to hands-on work...especially when it came to massive furniture. But, thankfully, the table wasn't too far away.

Just as she had before, Peach pressed her back against the chair. With an exhale of air, she pushed against it as it screeched against the wooden flooring. The noise was painful to listen to.

As soon as Peach had disturbed the silence, the chamber's doors slightly creaked open with a drawn-out hiss. Peach froze as the study's light drained into the room, lighting up everything around her and putting her in the spotlight. She was seconds away from being caught in the act.

Peach instantly jumped away from the chair and ran back to the bed in a desperate attempt to appear as if she had never gotten up. She clumsily rushed under the blanket and pulled it up to her chest as she anticipated the king's return.

Why would he come back? Peach couldn't deny that a part of her hoped he had returned to apologize, but she knew it was probably to chew her out even further.

Peach's theories fell flat as Junior's head popped out from the slight opening with an innocent gaze. He looked from left to right before settling on Peach's look of pure despair.

The two stared at one another as Peach bit her tongue. Her fear fell to confusion as the two tried to guess why either one was there.

He tilted his head over his shoulder, muttered something, and then pushed the door completely open. Three other koopalings stood behind him, each turning to one other and whispering out of her reach. Peach cringed, as she had no doubt that they were taking guesses as to what she was doing and why she was there.

She understood how sketchy it looked.

Instead of greeting the girl, Junior finally piped up and confirmed her assumption.

"What're you doing in papa's room?" He asked with clear curiosity. "Don't ya have your own room?"

Wendy shoved Junior's head down as she popped out in his place. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Idiot. _Clearly_ , they gotta be in love," she answered with an arrogant, satisfied nod. She sighed with a sense of pure satisfaction, surely imagining the two 'lovers.' She groaned as her brothers stared at her with blank stares. "I mean, like, isn't that what _grownups_ do when they got the hots for someone? Share rooms?"

Peach's face fell even further as Wendy jumped to such an extreme conclusion. Peach looked around her, realizing she had just slept in his bed and openly roamed his room. How long she had rested in his chamber was unknown, but it was long enough for her to become numb to his scent. She shuddered as she wondered if that was truly what it looked like. Was it that compelling? Did the two seem like...lovers?

She opened her mouth to diffuse the incredibly inaccurate guess but was cut off by one of the other koopalings who stared at Wendy with frustration.

Roy shoved Wendy to the side as he rolled his eyes.

"You're such a _girl_ ," Roy bickered with disgust. "Get your head outa the gutter before I pound it outa there!"

"I'd like to see you try, meathead! What's so girly about love, huh?!" Wendy yelled through clenched teeth. She quickly moved towards him, pushing him back with each word. "You're all talk n' no bite! You can't do nothin'!"

Peach sat awkwardly as the siblings argued back and forth, each throwing threat after threat. She cringed each time they pushed and insulted each other but made sure to stay silent as she wanted to be overlooked. Instead of arguing about Peach's relationship with the phantom, they turned on each other.

She wasn't exactly looking to be interrogated, so she kept quiet.

"Okay, okay! Can we not fight right now?!" Iggy groaned from behind the group. He tried to push the conversation back towards their prisoner, but the looks he got proved he had only made it worse. "C'mon, you guys are being stupid!"

" _Stupid?!_ " Wendy and Roy yelled in unison towards their brother. Immediately, the three started bickering about who was stupid, taking turns to insult each other.

Peach felt her posture relax as she released a large exhale of air. Bickering koopas were much easier to deal with than an enraged king, but the topic at hand was just as agonizing. Though, she felt uneasy as Junior continued staring at her.

"Why're ya in Papa's room?" Junior repeated as he ignored the discourse behind him. He frowned with an understanding of his father's rules. "You aren't supposed to be."

"He brought me here," Peach answered with a hesitant, forced smile. She spoke quietly and was barely audible over the loud bickering. "I didn't sneak in...or anything. He, well, he _put_ me here."

Junior gasped before covering his mouth.

" _Wendy's right?!_ "

Peach instantly shook her head in pure disagreement.

"No!" Peach shouted, earning the attention of the rest of the small group. The three koopalings paused their fight as they stared at the human. She sighed before continuing in a hushed whisper. " _No,_ there's nothing like that between us. He just helped me out, really!" She begged for their compliance, as the idea of such a rumor reaching the king terrified her.

She knew he would be more than disgusted with the idea of coming off in any way but hostile, especially in her direction. While he seemed to have a softness for her, it seemed to be anything but romantic. Hell, it was barely platonic! That was a ridiculous assumption! Peach shook her head as she continually tried to convince her how impossible and idiotic such a mindset was.

Though, she couldn't deny how just the idea of romantic intentions between the two made her face rush with heat. Romance was not something she was experienced with, after all.

Roy nudged Wendy in the ribs as her theory got shut down. She grumbled in disappointment.

Iggy arched a brow as he hopped closer to her. Unlike the others, he didn't seem convinced. He leaned towards the girl and hummed to himself, seemingly investigating her appearance.

Peach tried to lean away from his peering eyes but was forced to meet them as there was no room to back away. She avoided his eyes but that didn't stop him from looking straight through her.

"It _is_ a bit odd for Dad to have a girl in his room. Are you sure you're not lying?" He asked though Peach could tell he had already come to a conclusion.

Peach grunted in annoyance as she turned away from the tall koopa.

"I'm being honest."

"Then why are you so nervous?" He asked while pulling away. The rest of the group nodded in unison as they agreed with his findings. "Dilated pupils...heavy breathing. You're nervous."

Peach turned back to the group with a twitch in her eye. Of course she was nervous with a kid in her face! Her face flushed with annoyance at his nerve.

"You might as well tell us, or else we'll keep making guesses," Iggy continued arrogantly muttering. "Hiding things doesn't work out around here."

Peach frowned, finally understanding where the smarts of the group rested when Ludwig wasn't with them to boss them around. He seemed to be far more clever than the elder, so much so that it was infuriating.

The koopalings all raised their hands and shouted out questions as soon as Iggy confirmed that she was nervous. They all jumped and pointed their claws high in the air, desperate to gain the woman's attention to confirm or deny their theories about why she sat in their father's bed.

Wendy continued pushing her theory of a hidden romance, Roy asked if she was stealing something, and Junior wondered if they were having a slumber party and kept asking why he wasn't invited. They were ridiculous assumptions, all of which would have been amusing if not for Peach's state of mind.

Iggy stared at her slyly while the group scrambled. She glared at him with absolute annoyance as she realized he was right; they wouldn't drop it until they got an answer. He was well aware something had happened, and he wanted answers. While she had answered, her explanation didn't seem good enough for him.

In an instant, Peach snapped.

"I'm nervous because he got angry at me, alright?!" Peach shouted over the group. Instantly, they all fell still with eyes full of slight concern. She continued as she caved and reasons started spilling out of her. "I'm _nervous_ because he hates me! _I'm nervous_ because I'm stuck here! I kind of have a lot of things to be nervous about!"

Peach shook as frustration ran through her. She glared at each of the small koopalings with pure annoyance, as she wasn't ready to acknowledge any of her problems out loud, and it only made her feel even worse.

Everyone in the room seemed to understand that nervous was an understatement for the emotion in her words.

Peach fought back tears of irritation. Having the phantom crush her over and over was painful enough without having to admit it. To admit being upset over someone so awful was...embarrassing and such a horrible realization.

She thought she was merely frustrated with how he treated her. But, her reaction proved it ran far deeper than she wanted to understand. She didn't want to realize or understand why she felt this way. Yet, here the koopalings were, forcing her to drop bombshells on herself.

The koopalings looked between each other as they awkwardly tried to find what to say. Clearly, such a situation was foreign to them, and they struggled to know how to react.

"Sorry," Wendy mumbled with a guilty frown. She fumbled with her claws as she continued. "I didn't mean to, _you know_ , make you angry. We just haven't seen dad spend time with, like... _a girl_...In ages. I was kinda hoping that...you know." Wendy trailed off, but her point was clear.

They had wanted another chance at having a mother.

The group of koopalings all avoided Peach's eyes as she digested Wendy's explanation. Even Roy, who had been opposed to the idea, looked away in embarrassment.

Peach's eyes filled with a sense of guilt at the way the koopalings sulked and silently confirmed Wendy's reason for their curiosity. They had come to her in hopes of discovering they would have a new parental figure, and instead, she had responded with anger.

The anger was not completely directed at them but they had pushed her too far. It was unfair of her to have reacted that way, regardless. It wasn't their fault she felt broken.

While their mother was not dead, Peach felt an understanding sadness at losing a mother. She had lost hers physically, and they had lost theirs in every other way. She didn't understand the situation but knew they were hurting in the same way she was.

Peach bit her lip as guilt ran through her at how she had snapped without considering their reasoning. They didn't understand her situation, and neither did she with theirs.

Peach gave a saddened laugh as she attempted to lighten the mood.

"That's actually kind of... _sweet_." She paused for a small sigh. "But I don't think your dad exactly looks at me like... _that_ ," she muttered with clear embarrassment. Imagining such a thing was enough to make her heart rate skyrocket. She continued with a forced sense of humor. "I'm human. You probably shouldn't think things like that or else you'll make him angry."

The koopalings sat in silence, the wave of unhappiness being replaced with confusion. They looked at one another, silently communicating something she couldn't understand, but seemed to be understood among them. She sat still, wondering if she had said something wrong.

Iggy shook his head.

"Dad _fancies_ humans," Iggy replied with a confused glare. The information seemed to be obvious to everyone except her. "Or, he used to. Don't you humans know that?"


End file.
